Un, dos, tres, el mundo al revés
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Al parecer no habían leído completa la tarjeta para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Este año será aún más especial de lo que estamos acostumbrados. Nuevos tributos, amigos, enemigos y un escenario muy particular.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Un, dos, tres, el mundo al revés.**_

Los Juegos del Hambre fueron idea de Suzanne Collins. Los personajes, lo mismo.

Capítulo 1.

No ocupo el mismo lugar de siempre el día de la Cosecha, en el espacio delimitado por los agentes del Capitolio para los chicos y chicas de mi misma edad. En lugar de allí, me encuentro en el escenario, sentada en una florida silla entre Haymitch, mi antiguo mentor en la pasada edición de los Juegos del Hambre y Peeta Mellark, mi compañero tributo en esa misma edición, con el cual finjo mantener un apasionado romance.

Frente a mí está Effie Trinket, aunque sólo veo su peluca dorada y la parte de atrás del vestido, tan lleno de plumas que parece un pavo. Effie suelta su discurso de siempre, dando la bienvenida a los ciudadanos del Distrito al gran acontecimiento nacional que es la Cosecha y recordándoles que este año es muy muy especial. Es cierto que es especial debido a que se celebra el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, el primero que tengo el honor de vivir, pues en el anterior, el que ganó Haymitch, yo todavía no había nacido. Pero al contrario de lo que dice Effie y resuena a través de los altavoces de la plaza, esto no es algo bueno. El Vasallaje significa una vuelta de tuerca a las normas de la Cosecha, o lo que es lo mismo, hacerlas todavía más crueles.

En esta ocasión, y para que sepamos que nadie está a salvo venga de donde venga, han cambiado el número de teselas por habitante en la urna. La ecuación es la siguiente: si tienes diez o menos teselas multiplicas el número por sí mismo tantas veces como teselas tengas, mientras que si tienes más de diez, lo divides entre dos tantas veces como decenas tenga el número de teselas que deberías tener. Por ejemplo, si llevas tres años participando en la cosecha y nunca has pedido teselas adicionales, el número de papeletas con tu nombre debería de ser tres, sin embargo este año ese número se multiplica primero por tres, por lo que ya llevas nueve y de nuevo por tres, lo que hacen veintisiete papeletas en la dichosa urna. En el lado inverso, pongamos que tienes cinco papeletas por los años que has participado en la cosecha y durante esos años has estado pidiendo teselas para ti y tus dos hermanos, deberían de entrar veinte papeletas, pero con la nueva norma se dividirían entre dos, por lo que tendrías diez y de nuevo entre dos, por lo que tendrías sólo cinco. Podría parecer que de esa manera el Capitolio ha querido favorecer a los más pobres y los que por lo tanto han tenido que pedir más teselas adicionales a cambio de comida, pero a su vez están perjudicando a los chicos más jóvenes de los Distritos, o a aquellos como Prim, a quien he intentado proteger impidiendo que pida una sola tesela adicional durante toda mi vida y hoy tiene su nombre ocho veces repetido en la urna.

Sobra decir que tengo el corazón en la boca y estoy a punto de atragantarme con él. Hay una única cosa en mi cabeza, no me importa el Vasallaje, ni la próxima boda con Peeta, que se celebrará justo después de coronar un vencedor en los Juegos. No me importa tener que regresar al Capitolio como mentora, tener que volver a ver a Snow. Todo eso queda reducido a minucias comparado con el terrible presente: Prim está ocho veces en la urna de las chicas.

Suena el himno otra vez. Que no sea Prim, por favor que no sea Prim. Aunque hoy el frio ha dado algo de tregua estoy temblando como una hoja, a pesar del abrigo de piel que Cinna ha diseñado para mí, suave y confortable, en un bonito tono lavanda. Cuando Effie da un paso hacia delante soy incapaz de seguir mirando al frente, en su lugar me miro las manos y veo como Peeta sostiene una de ellas entre las suyas, se inclina hacia mí y me susurra palabras al oído que ni siquiera entiendo, tengo el corazón retumbándome ahí dentro ahora mismo. Que no sea Prim. Que no sea Prim. Si saliera Prim ni siquiera podría presentarme voluntaria, nadie lo haría. De pronto escucho la voz de Effie de nuevo y me quedo sin aire.

─Como siempre, las damas primero.

Se hace el silencio en la plaza. No se escucha el ruido de una mosca, sólo la estática de los altavoces como un zumbido de fondo. Puedo oír el sonido de la mano de Effie revolviendo los papelitos. Me va a dar un infarto, lo sé. Me estoy empezando a marear.

─Emma Sullivan.

Abro los ojos, no sé cuándo los había cerrado. No es Prim. No es Prim y me permito soltar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, aliviada y a pesar del momento, feliz. No será Prim quien vaya a los Juegos, no será ella quien tenga que vivir todo lo que yo viví el año pasado, quien tenga que matar y ver morir a sus compañeros, quien puede que muera allí dentro. Ayudaré a esa chica, a Emma; haré todo lo que pueda por ella, pero estoy inmensamente agradecida de que la suerte haya estado con nosotras hoy y mi hermana no se encuentre ahora mismo subiendo esas escaleras. Con la emoción del momento me pierdo los saludos y la presentación de la muchacha. Sé que es la hija de los nuevos boticarios del pueblo por lo que incluso podríamos ser primas. Escucho de fondo la voz de Effie, su perorata sobre lo afortunada que es y lo valiente que parece, no hay voluntarios. Busco a Prim con la mirada y sonrío, luego busco a mi madre pero a quien encuentro es a Gale. Y es entonces cuando escucho la voz de Effie diciendo el nombre de nuestro tributo masculino, el compañero de Emma:

—Rory Hawthorne

Sucede lo mismo que la primera vez, soy incapaz de reaccionar. Tengo la mirada puesta en Gale y el parpadea y luego sale corriendo. Lo pierdo de vista y me pongo de pie para recuperarlo, y es en ese momento, al levantarme, al incorporarse Peeta junto a mí y agarrar mi mano con más fuerza, cuando soy consciente de lo que acaba de suceder. De nuevo es como si me hubieran arrebatado todo el aire de los pulmones, me he quedado vacía y apenas me puedo mover. Peeta me vuelve hacia sí y me sacude los hombros. No puedo ser voluntaria, Gale tampoco lo puede ser. Veo a duras penas como la familia de Gale se agarra al chiquillo mientras lo conducen hacia el escenario, veo a Gale sujeto por varios agentes de paz. El pequeño Rory. No.

Se ha montado un alboroto en la plaza. Siempre sucede cuando sale elegido alguien de doce o trece años; aunque en ningún caso sea aceptable enviar un niño a los Juegos, los más pequeños duelen más. Entre Peeta y Haymitch me han obligado a volver a sentarme en la silla.

—Lo vas a empeorar —me ha dicho Haymitch y tiene razón, si monto una escena las cosas pueden ponerse todavía más negras. Aunque no puedo hacer nada con los oscuros lagrimones que me ruedan por las mejillas dejando surcos, aparte de cubrirme la cara y emborronar todo el maquillaje que me ha puesto Cinna por la mañana.

Rory sube los escalones solo, no está llorando aunque tiene cara de espanto, me está mirando. Me gustaría devolverle una mirada tranquilizadora pero soy incapaz de evitar el horror que siento ahora mismo. Seré su mentora, de mi depende que esté niño, a quien conozco prácticamente desde que nació, el hermano de mi mejor amigo, continúe vivo. Effie lo coloca a su lado y de repente se me viene un pensamiento a la cabeza: todo esto es por mí, lo hacen para castigarme por el tema de las bayas del año pasado. No ha sido suficiente, nada de lo que he hecho: la Gira de la Victoria repleta de arrumacos y besos, prometerme con Peeta, dejar que el Capitolio planee mi boda, vestirme de novia para el país; nada ha sido suficiente para convencer a Snow de mi amor incondicional hacia mi compañero. Snow me vio con Gale y ahora se lleva a su hermano por mi culpa. Por culpa de un beso que ni siquiera esperaba recibir.

—Pero si es un valiente hombrecito –exclama Effie con su voz cantarina de siempre, aunque noto que le tiembla un poco. Tal vez sepa que somos primos.

No es que seamos primos realmente, aunque sienta que Rory forma parte de mi familia. Durante los Juegos de año pasado, la prensa acudió al Distrito para entrevistar a los familiares y amigos de los tributos finalistas. Por supuesto, no encontraron más amigos míos que a Gale, y al parecer éste resultaba demasiado apuesto para ser mi amigo, teniendo en cuenta mi incipiente romance con Peeta, así que se inventaron un vínculo familiar entre nosotros. Por lo tanto, Rory también es mi primo. No sé cómo afectará esta nueva tragedia familiar a la gente del Capitolio.

—¿Y cómo se llama este hombrecito?

—Rory Hawthorne.

—Muy bien, Rory Hawthorne, ya hemos podido ver que tu familia es numerosa. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿y cuántos hermanos?

—Tengo trece años.

La voz de Rory suena extrañamente firme. De nuevo no puedo verle la cara, pero su voz no hace pensar en alguien que vaya a llorar, al contario que yo, que ya he empezado a soltar hipidos. Sin embargo, Rory se dedica a responder a las preguntas de Effie con monosílabos. Si, no, y a veces ni la contesta. En seguida llegan las despedidas y se llevan a los niños al edificio de justicia.

Estoy preocupada por Gale. Me encuentro sentada en un banco, en el exterior de una de las habitaciones que usan para las audiencias. Me han debido de traer hasta aquí en volandas ya que estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera recuerdo como he llegado, recuerdo que los Agentes de paz se llevaban a mi amigo la última vez que lo vi y supongo que su hermano pequeño está ahí dentro. No sé quién ha entrado o ha salido de la habitación de Rory ni cómo estará el pequeño. Es un niño fuerte y listo. Es bastante alto para su edad, aunque muy flaco, demasiado flaco, una copia exacta del Gale que conocí hace casi seis años. Tengo que pensar una estrategia para mantenerle a salvo, necesito un plan.

—¿Puedes parar? —me dice Peeta, poniendo su mano en mi pierna. Me mira con cara triste, no es para menos, sabe lo que esta familia significa para mí, aunque no seamos primos.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo. Haymitch tiene…

En ese momento oigo el ruido oxidado de las bisagras y me levanto de un salto. Abrazo a Hazelle en cuando la veo aparecer por la puerta, lleva a Posy cogida en brazos y a Vick sujeto con la mano que le queda libre. No oculta el dolor, está llorando y la pequeña Posy también está llorando. Vick, por el contrario parece mudo y silencioso.

Los dos niños y su madre forman un círculo extraño a mí alrededor mientras nos abrazamos. Posy me mancha el abrigo de lágrimas y yo les ensucio a ellos con los restos de mi maquillaje.

—¿Cómo está Rory? —le pregunto a Hazelle cuando deciden soltarme—. Todavía no he podido verlo

—He intentado ser fuerte, pero mira —dice señalando su cara—.Tienes que traerlo de vuelta. Tu conseguiste sobrevivir, tienes que devolvernos a Rory sano y salvo.

Asiento con la cabeza varias veces, aunque no puedo contestarle que sí. No puedo hacerlo, ¿quién podría? Ni siquiera soy capaz de preguntar dónde se encuentra su hijo mayor, si lo han detenido. El episodio de los latigazos está demasiado reciente.

—Gale está dentro —dice Hazelle leyéndome el pensamiento—. Perece que le han perdonado el pequeño alboroto que ha montado en la plaza.

Cuando desaparece Hazelle vuelvo al banco junto a Peeta. Él hace un intento de cogerme la mano, para consolarme, igual que ha hecho hasta hace un momento, pero yo la rechazo. No quiero su consuelo, no quiero el consuelo de nadie. Quiero que nada de esto hubiera pasado, quiero correr al bosque a esconderme y quiero ver a Gale. Éste tarda demasiado rato en aparecer y cuando lo hace está siendo obligado a salir por dos Agentes de Paz, que lo sostienen prácticamente en volandas.

Todo lo que estaba conteniendo por dentro estalla entonces. Se me cae el alma al suelo con solo mirarlo.

—Soltadle. Soltadle ahora mismo –grito interponiéndome en su camino. Agarro a Gale de la camisa y tiro de él para que lo suelten.

—Se negaba a abandonar el cuarto –dice uno de ellos. Veo que tiene el labio ensangrentado y no dudo que es obra de Gale.

Peeta se acerca y me agarra del brazo, justo cuando me disponía a darle una patada en la espinilla a un Agente.

—Es su hermano quien está ahí dentro. No va a causar más problemas, nosotros nos hacemos cargo –les dice.

Por suerte no se trata de Agentes nuevos, son de la vieja patrulla del 12, los que trabajaban con el desaparecido Cray.

Al soltarle, Gale se deja caer al suelo, con la espalda apoyada junto a la puerta en la que se encuentra su hermano. Antes de que le dé tiempo a esconder la cara entre las manos puedo verle los ojos, parece que haya sucedido un incendio dentro de ellos. Jamás he visto a Gale llorar. Se trata, probablemente, de la persona más fuerte que conozco. No lloró cuando murió su padre, ni soltó una lágrima cuando le cosieron la espalda a latigazos pero lo más probable es que el brillo acuoso que he visto sean lágrimas de rabia. Y miedo. Es su hermano pequeño, y ni siquiera ha podido salvarlo presentándose voluntario, como hice yo por Prim. Mis ojos no se encuentran en mucho mejor estado, aun así me siento a su lado y lo abrazo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Gale no dice una palabra, tampoco me devuelve el gesto. Peeta se ha sentado al otro lado de Gale y para variar, es el único con algo coherente que añadir al momento.

—Conozco a Rory –dice, eso capta la atención de mi amigo, que mira a Peeta asombrado—. Ha venido varias veces a la panadería a negociar tus presas con mi familia. Siempre saca lo que quiere, incluso a mi madre, que es un hueso duro de roer. Es más listo que nosotros tres juntos. Vamos a sacarlo de los Juegos y traerlo a casa. Te lo prometo Gale.

Sé que la promesa de Peeta no está sólo dirigida hacia a Gale. Me lo promete a mí. Se lo promete a sí mismo.

Ojalá pudiera creerle.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Nuestra pequeña estación se encuentra abarrotada de personas que quieren dar un último adiós a los tributos. La verdad es que no somos tantos en el Distrito 12, pero creo que estamos todos aquí, flanqueados por una columna de agentes de paz que aseguran el perímetro. No obstante, la gente ha optado por una despedida silenciosa, están parados, no se mueven ni tampoco hablan, lo cual interpreto como una muestra de oposición a lo que hace el Capitolio, a pesar de que nadie haya levantado los tres dedos al aire cuando estaban en la plaza, como hicieron el año pasado conmigo.

Las cosas han cambiado bastante entre el año pasado y éste. Hemos doblado el número de agentes, puede que estemos cerca de un agente por habitante del 12 y se han multiplicado por mil los castigos y las prohibiciones. Se han deshecho del Quemador y han electrificado la alambrada. Nos han estado matando de hambre durante meses, en uno de los peores inviernos que se recuerdan. Bueno, a mí no. Yo estaba calentita y bien alimentada en mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, lo cual no me hace sentir precisamente bien, teniendo en cuenta que esta gente es castigada y pasa hambre por mi culpa.

Ya nos encontramos dentro del tren la mayoría de nosotros, solo faltan Rory y Emma, supongo que porque han recibido muchas visitas, tienen muchos amigos que se preocupan por ellos. Effie también se ha quedado abajo, por lo que me siento junto a Haymitch y Peeta en un combo de cuatro butacas enfrentadas dos a dos. Cinna no tarda en unirse a nosotros, ha llegado esta mañana para arreglarme, pero no había podido estar con él desde la Cosecha.

—Estás hecha un cristo —dice mirándome cuando se sienta.

-Ya lo sé. No he tenido fuerzas ni para lavarme la cara.

El pobre Cinna tuvo que trabajar a contrarreloj para poder vestirme este día, dado que los Juegos se han adelantado varios meses. Lo normal es que se celebren en verano, pero todavía estamos en marzo. El presidente anunció las disposiciones para el nuevo Vasallaje apenas volvimos a casa tras la Gira de la Victoria. Dijo que al ser un año especial, los Juegos se celebrarían antes, aunque yo creo que este anticipo ha sido a causa de los disturbios que pudimos ver durante la Gira. A esa chispa que según él, yo era responsable se haber despertado. No puedo decir que no lo sintiera: es cierto que había un claro ambiente de rebeldía en nuestras visitas a los hogares delos demás tributos, la gente respondía con golpes a los golpes, la multitud ofrecía silencios cuando pedían aplausos, parecían haber perdido el miedo gracias a… Gracias a mí. O eso dijo Snow cuando vino a verme antes de la Gira, que yo les había dado la chispa de esperanza para que el descontento ya existente se convirtiese en rebeldía, les había dado el coraje para intentarlo. Traté de apaciguarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no fui capaz. Quién podía imaginar que un acto tan simple como acercarme unas bayas venenosas a la boca podía organizar tanto caos.

—No te preocupes —dice Cinna mirando por la ventanilla—, puedes hacerlo ahora si quieres, tardaremos en partir.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pregunta Peeta—. ¿No llegamos tarde a alguna parte? ¿Hay algún problema con el tren?

—No –contesta Cinna-, es sólo que han cambiado algunas cosas este año.

Por la ventanilla veo llegar a Emma, escoltada por varios agentes de paz. Detrás de ella camina toda su familia, supongo que para darle un último adiós. Había olvidado que Emma tiene dos hermanas prácticamente idénticas a ella. En el colegio les llamaban las trillizas, aunque no es que lo sean, ya que recuerdo que la mediana, Molly, iba a nuestra clase en la escuela. Me resulta extraño que las hermanas de Emma, así como sus padres, un hombre y una mujer mayores que mi madre aunque no tanto como para considerarlos ancianos, carguen una pequeña bolsa de viaje. En el Distrito no se viaja, en ningún distrito se viaja, a no ser que viajes a los Juegos, en cuyo caso no necesitas llevar equipaje. Miro a Cinna de reojo.

—¿Qué ha cambiado exactamente? —pregunto, temerosa sobre si será algo bueno o malo. Dadas las circunstancias, lo más probable es que malo.

Cinna no contesta, aunque no hace falta, pues me distraigo completamente al ver a la familia de Rory al competo, incluido Gale, acercarse al vagón.

Quiero bajar a despedirme de todos. Mi madre y mi hermana les acompañan, pero ellas dos no llevan ningún petate, por el contrario Gale y el resto de los Hawthorne sí. Mi amigo lleva una bolsa estrecha de tela echada al hombro que reconozco como su bolsa de caza y no es para Rory.

Me pongo de pie, inquieta por saber qué es lo que está pasando; sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos están subiendo al vagón, excepto mi madre y mi hermana pequeña. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero a las familias de ambos tributos al completo. Ocho miembros más que formarán parte de la comitiva de los tributos del 12.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? –pregunto a los que me rodean en general.

—Ya te ha dicho Cinna que han cambiado las normas –contesta Haymitch, quien no parece muy contento con las nuevas disposiciones—. No me mires así, acabo de enterarme igual que tú.

—Van a acompañarnos al Capitolio y se quedarán con nosotros hasta que acaben los Juegos –aclara Cinna-. O hasta que su… familiar deje de jugar. Quieren tenerlos a mano para las entrevistas, por el tema del Vasallaje y todo eso.

—Siempre salen con alguna chorrada similar en los Vasallajes –apunta Haymitch.

Me pregunto cuál sería la chorrada que se inventaron en el suyo. Sé que asesinaron a su familia y a su novia para castigarlo por su truquito con el campo de fuerza, lo cual me hace recordar lo poco seguro que está todo el mundo a quien quiero. Cuanto más cerca de Snow, menos seguro. Amenazó personalmente con matar a Gale y ahora su hermano va camino a los Juegos. Está claro que teníamos que haber huido al bosque mientras todavía era posible.

Hazelle tiene un aspecto terrible, es en lo primero en lo que me fijo. Mucho peor que cuando la vi hace un rato en el Edificio de Justicia. Posy sale corriendo como un vendaval en cuanto me ve y se me echa encima.

—¡Cuántas luces! —Me dice. La pobre no está acostumbrada a este derroche de electricidad.

Me despego de la niña como puedo y me encuentro cara a cara con Rory Hawthorne. No es que sea de mi misma altura, es que el chiquillo ya me sobrepasa en varios centímetros, con tan solo trece años. Mi primer impulso es abrazarlo, pero seguramente me pondría a llorar y prefiero reservar las lágrimas para la soledad de mi compartimento. Allí podre llorar largo y tendido. Ya he mostrado suficiente debilidad por hoy.

—Ven conmigo Rory. Tenemos que hablar.

—Sí. Me tienes que contar cómo lo hiciste el año pasado si quiero salir de esta —conviene él.

Me lo llevo a unas butacas apartadas. El resto parece que respeta nuestra intimidad. No así su hermano mayor, que viene con nosotros. En cuanto estamos fuera del alcance del resto de su familia a Rory empiezan a enrojecérsele los ojos. Se sienta y mira para otro lado, ocultando las lágrimas.

—No pasa nada por llorar —le digo agarrando su mano—. Hazlo todo lo que necesites. Pero cuando lleguemos al Capitolio tienes que ser fuerte y no soltar una lágrima. Ni una sola, ¿me oyes?

Consigo que me devuelva la mirada a duras penas.

—Vale.

—Tienes que explicarme si sabes usar algún arma.

—Sabe cómo poner una trampa —apunta Gale. Se le nota el nerviosismo a la legua. No sabe qué hacer con las manos. Estoy tentada de buscarle un trozo de cuerda para que haga nudos con ella.

—También sé lanzar dardos, de los que tenemos en la cocina de casa hechos con puntas de madera —añade Rory—. Gale quería llevarme al bosque para enseñarme a usar un arco, pero tal y como se han puesto las cosas en los últimos meses, ha sido imposible. Aunque nos fabricó una diana para que jugaramos Vick y yo. Tengo buena puntería. Les doy palizas a todos, icluído Gale.

—La buena puntería es importante. Mira Rory, cuando lleguemos al Capitolio tendrás que pasar unas horas con el equipo de preparación. No es agradable pero te dejarán muy guapo. Cinna te habrá preparado algo impresionante para el desfile, es el mejor.

—Si —dice Gale con desdén—, te pulirán enterito para que parezcas una persona que no eres.

—No estás ayudando en nada —le espeto a su hermano—. El desfile es importante, Rory. La imagen que des en el desfile se quedará grabada en las mentes del Capitolio, y de ello depende que consigamos patrocinadores. Recuerda que tenemos a Haymitch, él fue muy bueno consiguiéndolos para mí. Y a Cinna, que consiguió que los trajes que llevábamos el año pasado deslumbrasen a todo el mundo.

—¡Todo el mundo a la mesa! —escucho decir a Effie a nuestra espalda.

Al ponerme en pie veo que Peeta se acerca junto a Emma. Me alegra que haya estado hablando con ella. No podremos sacar a dos tributos de la Arena, pero es nuestra protegida igual.

—Emma, esta es Katniss Everdeen —nos presenta Peeta-. Y estos son Rory y Gale Hawthorne.

Emma está claramente impresionada con Gale. Yo no la impresiono nada de nada, por lo que parece. Le da la mano el primero y esboza una sonrisa temblorosa. Es una niña bastante bonita (a pesar de los ojos enrojecidos), con el pelo caoba que le llega a los hombros, los ojos muy verdes y los labios muy rosas de haberselos mordido. Sé por su presentación que tiene 15 años. Al siguiente que saluda es a Rory. Son casi de la misma altura y se estrechan la mano con fuerza.

—Me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo —dice Rory.

—¿Cuál?

—No nos mataremos entre nosotros —contesta Rory muy serio.

—Eso está hecho —acuerda Emma. Le tiembla la voz bastante. Parece que acabe de darse cuenta de que va al Capitolio para matar y lo más probable, morir. Pero gana muchos puntos conmigo con su respuesta.

El almuerzo bien podría ser el de un funeral, nadie abre el pico, tampoco para comer. Lo cierto es que en la Veta no somos muy de conversar mientras nos alimentamos. El hecho en sí de llevarse algo a la boca es demasiado importante como para que haya distracciones, pero mis anteriores comidas con gente del Capitolio solían ser más animadas. Las hermanas de Emma son tan serias que asustan, Gale no es el colmo de la sociabilidad y Hazelle está tan triste que es incapaz de hacer nada. Haymitch remueve su wiski, mientras Cinna comenta algo en voz baja con Peeta. Rory y Emma nos miran a todos con cara de pena pero ellos sí que comen.

Lo cierto es que me rugen las tripas y en la mesa hay manjares de todo tipo.

—Aprovechad para comer todo lo que podáis –dice Rory con la boca llena, mirando primero a sus hermanos y luego al resto de comensales.

Posy y Vick parecen aliviados con el permiso de su hermano mayor y se lanzan a por la comida como si no hubiera mañana.

Gracias Rory. Está claro que eres más listo que el resto.

Deberíamos de haber visto las repeticiones de las otras cosechas en el tren, pero no lo hicimos. Personalmente, no me apetecía verles las caras a los niños que habrán de morir este año, ni quería volver a ver la del Distrito 12, conmigo en estado de histeria. No es que los vaya a matar yo, pero ser mentora de por vida ya es suficiente condena. Es por eso que la reunión antes del desfile es el primer contacto que tengo con el resto de tributos. Tengo que imaginar el distrito al que pertenecen a través de sus trajes. Todos son jóvenes, casi todos parecen asustados, a excepción si acaso de los profesionales, que este año parecen menos profesionales que nunca.

De la tributo del Distrito 1 sólo me quedo con que tiene un chicle en la boca y no para de hacer pompas. Parece de la misma edad que Emma. Su compañero es más alto, al principio pienso que me está guiñando un ojo, aunque luego descubro que se trata de un tic nervioso que no puede evitar, el pobre. Los del Distrito 2 sí que parecen tan brutos como de costumbre. Se han rapado el pelo a juego. Ha debido de extenderse la moda de ir ambos tributos conjuntados desde que marcamos tendencia Peeta y yo en la pasada edición, porque veo a la mayoría de ellos vestidos de la misma forma. Capas, mallas elásticas, efectos especiales y varias trenzas.

Me fijo en la tributo del Distrito 4 (que lleva trenza) y en el imponente chico que se encuentra de pie a su lado. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta al pensar que Rory vaya a tener que enfrentarse con él: es alto, está fuerte y sin duda va a ganarse todos los regalos de los patrocinadores; aunque pronto caigo en que se trata de Finnick Odair. Un antiguo vencedor. Un mito en el Capitolio que me mira con ojos entrecerrados mientras se mete una golosina en la boca.

—Ya has visto a Finnick — afirma Peeta a mi lado. No lo he escuchado llegar. Debo haberme quedado absorta, ya que Peeta no es lo que se dice el rey del sigilo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Se ha presentado hace un rato en nuestra planta. Al parecer Haymitch y él tienen algún tipo de relación amistosa. Ya puedes cerrar la boca, tampoco es para tanto.

Bueno, sí que lo es, aunque intento no parecer impresionada. Tengo que recordarme que mientras esté en el Capitolio mis ojos tienen que ser sólo para Peeta. Vamos a casarnos en cosa de un mes, lo que suponía mi mayor desvelo hasta que eligieron a Rory como tributo, por lo que me acerco a él y le beso suavemente en los labios. Peeta parece complacido y Finnick, en la distancia, alza ambas cejas.

Cuando por fin aparecen Emma y Rory es imposible no mirarlos, brillarían hasta en la oscuridad. Con el éxito que ha tenido Cinna este último año, debe de sentirse autorizado como para saltare las normas a la torera, porque no veo en los trajes de los chicos nada relacionado con la industria del carbón. Visten de dorado, son como estrellas, y llevan coronas de laurel en la cabeza; coronas de vencedores.

Unas horas más tarde nos reunimos en el sofá de la sala común para ver las imágenes del desfile. No resulta demasiado interesante, puesto que lo hemos visto en directo hace pocas horas, así que la gente va desapareciendo poco a poco. La televisión sigue emitiendo un especial de los Juegos. Rememoran con imágenes los desfiles de ediciones pasadas. No le hago demasiado caso, estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos, urdiendo un plan que consiga sacar a Rory del estadio con vida. Creo que tiene una posibilidad real. Los tributos son jóvenes este año, o parecen torpes (a excepción de los del dos, que parecen malas bestias). Pero no puedo dejar que la compasión me despiste de mi objetivo. Hasta que Peeta me da un codazo y veo que aparezco en pantalla, con una malla negra de cuerpo entero y escupiendo fuego a través de la capa que vuela al viento detrás de mí.

—Parecías peligrosa —dice Peeta—. Letal.

—Parecía que me iba a caer del carro —apunto yo. Por primera vez me veo la cara de miedo en esas imágenes. Cuando las mostraron el año pasado me dio otra impresión—. Parezco lo que era, una cría asustada.

—En realidad eres una persona sin muy buen concepto sobre sí misma –dice Gale.

Me molesta que abra el pico solo para decir eso, aunque tampoco es que sea nada incriminatorio. Da igual.

—Al contrario que tú —Contrataco de todos modos. A veces parece que Gale esté por encima del bien y el mal. No, espera, ese era Peeta, que ahora mismo está conteniendo la risa.

Los días pasan deprisa mientras crece mi sensación de impotencia. No estoy autorizada a presenciar los entrenamientos de Rory y Emma y solo sé lo que ocurre en ellos por lo que los dos chicos nos cuentan a la hora de cenar, que no es mucho. No sé por qué tengo la desagradable impresión de que me ocultan cosas. Todos. Todo el mundo.

—La tributo del uno, Violet, hoy se ha atragantado con el chicle y han tenido que hacerle un boca a boca –dice Rory.

Emma se ríe. Tiene una risa encantadora y pillo a Gale mirándola fijamente. Gale, otro que no suelta prenda. Ha pasado de oponerse prácticamente a todo lo que le ofrecía el Capitolio a ser un invitado modelo. Lo he visto en la televisión de Panem un par de veces, una de ellas acompañado de Peeta. Queda bien en pantalla y está claro que está mejor dotado para las cámaras que yo. Sospecho que alguien ha hablado con él para que cambiara de actitud. Dudo que haya sido Haymitch, así que me debato entre Peeta y Cinna como posibles candidatos.

Rory saca un ocho en el entrenamiento privado. Todos estamos contentos y aplaudimos en el momento en que aparece la nota.

—Esto está chupado —comenta el chico.

Lleva días tratando de estar entero, de parecer optimista delante de su familia y soltando comentarios de ese tipo mientras estamos con ellos. "Voy a arrasar", "me lo voy a llevar de calle", cosas por el estilo, pero aunque Rory quiera parecer valiente, no está preparado para ver a sus compañeros tributos caer como moscas, no está preparado para las trampas, los mutos, la sed y el resto de lo que le espera en el estadio. Nadie lo está.

Sin embargo, lo realmente impresionante es el nueve de Emma.

—¿Qué hicisteis?

—Diez cuchillos, ocho en el blanco —dice Rory—. Aprendo bastante deprisa.

Todo el mundo mira a Emma esperando su respuesta, ella sonríe.

—En realidad no hice nada. Estuve escondida casi todo el rato en la caja en la que guardan los muñecos que usamos en el entrenamiento. Como estaban distraídos, los Vigilantes no me vieron entrar. Parecían muy tontos y desconcertados, al final mandaron a varios asistentes a buscarme. Fue bastante gracioso.

Todo el mundo aplaude su ingenio y Gale le guiña un ojo.

Bien por Gale. No se digna a dirigirme la palabra prácticamente desde que estamos aquí, pero parece que se lleve estupendo con las mujeres Sullivan, que han convertido la hora de la comida en la hora de adoración de Gale. Las hijas mayores lo miran como si quisieran casarse con él, la madre lo mira como si quisiera casar a cualquiera de sus hijas con él, y el padre no se entera de nada, lo único que le importa es comer todo lo que le entre. No sé si Gale pretende ganarse a la familia de la rival de su hermano o sólo lo hace para jorobarme por mis besos con Peeta. Pero me da igual, si quieren a Gale es todo suyo.

Sello, himno y fuera. Se acaban las puntuaciones y todos nos vamos a dormir un poquito más esperanzados con las buenas notas.

Por suerte para ellos, para mí y para todo el mundo en general, Emma y Rory preparan las entrevistas con Peeta, Effie y Haymitch y me dan el día libre. Me lo paso durmiendo y pidiendo comida con Posy y Vick por los micrófonos de la habitación. Gale debe de estar en su cuarto, enfurruñado, o pensando en cómo puede salir su hermano vivo de los Juegos a base de fuerza de voluntad. Hazelle, por su parte, es un alma en pena. Yo he decidido que lo mejor es comer, dudo que cuando empiecen los Juegos pueda probar bocado. Sospecho que la familia de Emma se dedica a lo mismo, sobre todo la hermana Leonor, que debe haber ganado unos diez kilos en una semana.

Las entrevistas pasan sin pena ni gloria, aunque estoy contenta. Rory es simpático e incluso hace algún chiste (se nota que ha pasado por las manos de Peeta). Emma está encantadora y guapísima con un vestido amarillo limón. A los demás tributos apenas les he hecho caso, me he puesto muy nerviosa viendo a Violet hacer pompas con un enorme chicle morado y he desconectado por completo.

Tengo preparado el discurso que le voy a dar a Rory por última vez antes de que se marche a la Arena. Tiene que huir de la Cornucopia y el baño de sangre. Yo desobedecí a Haymitch el año pasado, pero ahora veo lo peligroso que es intentar conseguir nada. Tiene que buscar agua inmediatamente. Y esconderse. Esperemos que haya comida accesible, pero Rory sabe diferenciar cosas que se pueden comer, ha pasado demasiada hambre como para no saberlo. No ha comentado nada de posibles alianzas, pero sospecho que Emma y él sí que lo han hablado y van a quedarse juntos, al menos al principio. Ojalá se queden juntos, dos siempre es mejor que uno.

Dejan a los Tributos bajar del escenario para despedirse de sus familias. Me sorprende tanta manga ancha por parte del Capitolio. Veo abrazos y lloros, muchos lloros. Me da miedo mirar a la familia Gale. Cada vez que pienso en Rory entrando en la arena me da la impresión de que no es real. Cuando me doy cuenta de que es tan real como que yo estuve allí dentro el año pasado, es igual que si me arrancaran algún miembro de cuajo y sin anestesia.

Y de repente, sueltan la bomba.

Caesar empieza a toquetearse el pinganillo que lleva en la oreja.

—Un momento, un momento por favor —pide a los tributos, a las familias y al resto del público—. Necesito que me prestéis atención un segundo. Me están comunicando que hay una modificación en las normas para este año tan especial.

Todo el alboroto de antes ha pasado a ser un mutismo generalizado. Todo el mundo mira a Caesar, que escucha con atención lo que le dictan al oído. Pone cara de sorpresa, de tristeza, alza las cejas y mira a la zona de la grada en la que se encuentran tanto los tributos como sus familias en estos momentos.

–Al parecer no habían leído la tarjeta completa para el Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco —dice y sonríe al público—. Una última sorpresa, lo que más nos gusta a todos.

Luego suena una voz en off que conozco bien, la voz del presidente Snow informando del contenido de la tarjeta en su totalidad.

"Además de lo expuesto anteriormente, y para recordar que en la Rebelión de los Distritos contra el Capitolio murieron familias enteras, los tributos de este año entrarán a la Arena acompañados por dos miembros de su familia, ya sean padres, hermanos, primos, tíos o abuelos, a elección de ellos mismos".

No acabo de procesar lo que implica la información hasta que miro al público. Hay familias completas ahí abajo. El desconcierto es general, hay familias de tres y uno de los miembros es un niño pequeño. Hay familias de no más de dos personas a las que han obligado a traer a un abuelo o un primo al Capitolio para formar un grupo completo. Me da miedo analizar lo que está nueva orden significa para la familia de Gale. Empieza a temblarme todo el cuerpo y necesito beber agua para darme cuenta de que Gale va a los Juegos, pero ¿quién más? ¿Posy? ¿Vick? ¿Hazelle?

Es entonces cuando caigo (y lo habría hecho literalmente de no ser por Peeta, que me sujeta de un brazo). Miro a Gale, que me devuelve la mirada y luego cierra los ojos, como si no quisiera saber nada más. Luego miro a Peeta, a mi lado, llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirla por completo.

No me lo van a impedir. Ya habían pensado en ello. De hecho, lo habían planeado para que fuera exactamente así.

Podría haberme pegado un tiro en la cabeza, o que me encontraran muerta en mi cama cualquier mañana. Pero no, Snow prefería ser más elegante, más original.

Vuelvo a los Juego. Estoy dentro. No podía ser de otra manera.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Poco después de la Gira de los Vencedores, cuando me lesioné la pierna saltando a través de la alambrada del Distrito, tuvieron que ayudarme a dormir con bastante cantidad de jarabe. Ese día tuve un sueño horrible. En él estaba el presidente Snow, con sus labios hinchado y gran cantidad de colorete en las mejillas, leyendo la tarjeta que anunciaba el Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Era algo que tenía que pasar en poco tiempo (al final fueron días) por lo que es normal que me atormentase, pero lo que hizo del sueño algo insufrible fue la notificación de que los nuevos Tributos para los Juegos saldrían del Grupo de los Vencedores, para demostrar que ni siquiera los más fuertes de entre los ciudadanos de Panem podían sofocar del Capitolio.

Me desperté dando gritos, con la sangre helada pero empapada en sudor. Grité hasta quedarme afónica. Grité tanto que desperté a mi familia y escasos vecinos. Mi madre y mi hermana ya estaban en mi habitación, preocupadas e intentando calmarme, cuando hicieron su aparición Peeta y Haymitch. No me atreví a contar lo que había pasado a ninguno de ellos, no tuve el valor de decirles que había una posibilidad real de volver a los Juegos, pero tardé una semana en poder volver a dormir bien. Me daba miedo cerrar los ojos y encontrar la continuación de la historia. Me atormentaba que el siguiente sueño tuviera lugar durante la próxima Cosecha, que hubiera un único papel con mi nombre escrito en la urna de las chicas. Me horrorizaba la idea de tener que volver a la Arena, con Peeta o Haymitch como compañeros de equipo.

La falta de sueño y la inminencia del Tercer Vasallaje me dieron tiempo para pensar en ello, en lo que haría si se me plantease una situación similar. Concluí que salvaríamos a Peeta. Peeta no iría a la Arena, y en el caso de que se presentase voluntario en lugar de Haymitch, los dos haríamos todo lo posible por sacarle con vida de allí. Era un hecho improbable que se produjera esa situación, me decía, pero al menos yo ya tenía un plan, por si se daba el caso.

La resolución me hizo quedarme más tranquila y conciliar el sueño algo mejor.

El problema es que ahora no tengo ningún plan para volver a entrar en la Arena acompañada de Gale. No tengo un plan para llevar conmigo a su hermano pequeño. No estoy preparada para matar a niños menores de doce años, a ancianos que apenas se pueden mover, no estoy preparada para verlos morir delante de mí.

En cualquier caso, me obligo a dar un paso al frente y presentarme como candidata antes de que lo haga Hazelle. Como es natural, llamo la atención de todo el mundo y de la nada surgen un millar de focos que me apuntan a la cabeza.

El público se alborota. Sueltan gritos sordos, chillidos ahogados, gimen con lágrimas falsas, balbucean que es imposible, no puede ser que haya tenido tan mala suerte. Gritan para que me nieguen la posibilidad de entrar.

Caesar pide silencio y se me acerca, micrófono en mano.

—Nuestra querida Katniss Everdeen. Nuestra Chica en Llamas. Nuestra Trágica Amante del Distrito 12. ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Ni siquiera discute mi ofrecimiento.

—El presidente te envía sus más sinceras condolencias —dice toqueteando el pinganillo de nuevo.

Dudo que el presidente esté al otro lado. Para el presidente esto no ha sido ninguna sorpresa, ni para Caesar tampoco, aunque le concedo el beneficio de la duda, ya que nunca se ha portado mal conmigo.

—Segura — contesto, pero se me atraganta la voz.

Caesar quiere continuar la conversación, pero yo necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes; me estoy empezando a encontrar mal, noto el sudor en las manos y corriéndome por la espalda del vestido de noche. Quiero que esto termine, e ir a mi cuarto a chillar mordiendo una almohada, a romper cosas, si es que me quedan fuerzas para ello. Quiero estar sola.

Por supuesto, eso no va a poder ser, ya que tengo que acompañar a mi equipo para un par de planos antes de las despedidas. De pronto se me ha olvidado andar y los tacones no ayudan, caigo de rodillas sobre el escenario y tiene que venir Caesar a ayudar a levantarme. También viene Peeta, parece cal viva de lo pálido que se encuentra.

—No puedes volver a la Arena —me dice cerca del oído.

—Tengo que hacerlo –concluyo—. No se hable más. Suéltame, Peeta.

Me uno a Rory y a Gale. Éste último parece incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. No le culpo, él tampoco sabía que iba a entrar en los Juegos. Agarra a Rory por los hombros, que está hecho un flan y le dice que será mucho mejor así. Que él estará dentro para protegerle.

—¡No necesito que me protejas ! —Estalla Rory en un ataque de ira—. Quiero que vuelvas a casa con mamá y los niños. No quiero que estés aquí.

Creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de mi presencia a su lado. Al final Rory se ha puesto completamente verde y ha vomitado la cena, por lo que todos pisamos un charco grumoso ahora mismo. No descarto la idea de vomitar yo también, creo que algunos de los otros afectados ya lo han hecho. Hazelle ha tenido que sentarse en la butaca porque le faltaba el aire, con Posy en sus rodillas, que llora desconsoladamente. Vick, por su parte, se ha puesto a dar gritos como un poseso y a insultar a todo el mundo. El pequeño Vick, ni siquiera sé si se entera de todo lo que está pasando, aunque ha tenido tiempo de sobra todos estos años para ver lo que pasa en los Juegos, dado que son de visión obligada para todo Panem. Gale se acerca a su hermano y le pone una mano sobre la boca.

—Ya vale Vick —Y por fin me mira a la cara–-. ¿Catnip, estás segura?

No estoy segura. No lo estoy. Lo que estoy es muerta de miedo.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Gale abre los brazos y yo me lanzo hacia ellos. Es la única manera de que nadie me vea llorar. Noto los espasmos del diafragma, la convulsión de un grito contenido en el pecho, la ausencia del aire necesario para respirar, mientras me obligo a mí misma a dejar esto para luego, lejos de la audiencia y las cámaras.

Mientras esperamos, siguen formándose grupos. Los dos padres de Violet se han alineado junto a su hija, dejando a un crío que ni siquiera sabe andar en manos de un avox. El compañero de Violet, Shimmer, venía acompañado de un muchacho de no más de diez años y un hombre bastante mayor, los tres entran. Los animalitos del dos parecen acompañarse ambos por sus hermanos mayores, más fuertes, más grandes y todavía más bestias que ellos. Dos familias que llevan lentes forman el rebaño de tributos del tres.

Miro a los que están por detrás: Finnick Odair ya acompaña a las familias del Distrito de los guapos, morenos y saludables. No tiene buen aspecto cuando vuelve a fijarse en mí, parece abatido cuando articula un lo siento en los labios. ¿Por qué no habré estado más atenta a todos los tributos? ¿Por qué habré ignorado al resto de gente que les acompañaba? Estaba tan centrada en Rory que he pasado de todo cuanto sucedía a mi alrededor. Apenas sé nada de la familia de Emma, así que la busco, aunque sólo encuentro un batiburrillo de gente en torno a alguien caído en el suelo.

Sigo intentando identificar a mis futuros enemigos, pero el jaleo que se ha formado lo convierte en una tarea casi imposible. Veo a las familias del Distrito 7 y son gente fuerte, gente de las montañas con las caras curtidas y las manos grandes. Al menos no hay menores ni ancianos entre ellos, pero atisbo una chica de pelo corto vestida con muchas galas para la ocasión, debe de ser su estilista o su mentora, otra con la mala suerte de haber ganado los Juegos. Casi al final de la sala, junto a una de las salidas, distingo a las familias del Distrito 11 por su color de piel y me horrorizo al volver a contemplar a niños con claros signos de desnutrición.

Han montado una barrera de agentes de paz entre el escenario y el público. En el espacio intermedio estamos todos los tributos y nuestros mentores. Entre el público lo que queda de algunas familias. He visto como se llevaban a varias personas y no les auguro un final feliz, ni siquiera espero que estén vivos para el amanecer de mañana, cuando nos manden a todos al matadero.

Mi pequeño grupo de amigos se reúne en un círculo, en el estamos Gale, Rory, yo, y los que serán nuestros mentores: Haymitch y Peeta. No veo a Emma por ningún sitio, aunque ya aparecerá, por muy experta que sea en esconderse no se libra de esta. Haymitch está en peor estado que ninguno. Se ha debido de beber de trago la petaca que suele guardar en el calcetín y nos agarra por los hombros mientras intenta bailar y tararea una tonadilla tradicional del Distrito. Peeta le ha soltado un par de bofetadas para reanimarle, lo cual ha estado bien. Nos ha hecho sonreír un poco, aunque nadie está para demasiadas risas. El mismo Peeta tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas. A él no le importa llorar frente a las cámaras, y tiene razones de sobra para hacerlo. Bien, que llore cuanto quiera, a los habitantes del Capitolio les llegan más las lágrimas de Peeta que las de cualquiera. La historia de los Trágicos Amantes es ahora más trágica que nunca. Se escribirán libros con nuestros nombres, seguramente.

Cuando subimos al escenario nos piden que posemos para una foto conjunta, una foto para la posteridad de esta edición tan emblemática. No merece la pena oponerse. Me piden que sonría, que salude. Hago lo que puedo, todos hacemos lo que podemos, a excepción de Gale, que mata con la mirada.

—Gale, tienes que saludar —susurro. Está justo a mi lado, tenso como un alambre.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Es mejor caerles bien —masculla Peeta entre dientes, que se encuentra en su otro flanco.

—Bueno, pues yo quiero caerles mal —objeta el aludido.

Esto me pone mala. ¿Por qué se niega a colaborar?

—Nos estamos jugando los patrocinadores —, le recuerdo cuando me recupero de un flashazo—. ¿Y las entrevistas de la tele de estos días? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de ellas o qué?

Gale gira el cuerpo hacia mí.

—Todo el mundo mirando al frente. Una sonrisa para la cámara —canturrea el encargado de hacernos la foto con voz de pito.

—Las cosas han cambiado un poco, ¿no crees? —me dice Gale.

—Shhh. Habla más bajo. O mejor: cállate.

Tengo que obligarle a levantar la mano para otra cámara a nuestra izquierda. Y entonces explota:

—¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto? ¿Qué te han hecho, Katniss? Nos humillan, nos exhiben como ganado y luego nos matan.

Gale dice esto tan alto que temo que se lo lleven y lo maten a él aquí mismo, frente al público. Pero Haymitch monta una escena para evitar que suceda. Se tropieza con sus propios pies, se agarra del brazo de Peeta y apunto está de tirarnos a todos al suelo.

Una vez en nuestra planta, nadie tiene ganas de comentar lo sucedido, además es demasiado tarde para organizar nada decente. Effie viene a vernos con mala cara.

—Para una vez que tengo un Tributo decente —Lloriquea mientras me abraza. No parecen preocuparle mucho el resto de los que entrarán en la Arena. Se marcha tan compungida que ni nos dice adiós.

Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama y de varias duchas sigo sin poder dormir, así que hago algo que no había hecho desde que llegué al Capitolio, subir a la azotea de los carrillones y el campo de fuerza, por alguna razón me calma estar aquí arriba.

Miro a través de la pared invisible que sé que hay frente a mí, a las calles del Capitolio. Al contrario que el año pasado, están tomadas por agentes de paz, es lo que me imagino, pues es el blanco el color que predomina sobre el resto. No se escuchan música ni festejos, sino sirenas y gritos. Algo está pasando allí abajo y me gustaría saber lo que es.

Por primera vez pienso en Prim y mi madre. La punzada de culpa en el pecho me indica que no debería haber tardado tanto. ¿Cómo sabré que se encuentran bien? Gale no estará allí para cuidar de ellas, aunque tienen la seguridad del dinero que nos dejó mi anterior victoria. ¿Pero y si se lo quitasen? ¿Y si las dejasen sin nada? La posibilidad me asusta tanto como entrar en los Juegos. Y más allá de eso, ¿cómo llevaran ellas dos verme de nuevo en la Arena, después de haber salido indemne (por los pelos, pero sana y salva) la primera vez? ¿Qué harán? ¿Qué pensarán ahora mismo? Nadie tiene tanta suerte dos veces seguidas. Yo desde luego no la voy a tener.

Me siento contra el muro cubriéndome con los brazos la cabeza, me hago un ovillo e intento llegar hasta ellas, hasta el Distrito 12, para darles mi última despedida. Un abrazo a mi hermana, otro a mi madre, una caricia en la mejilla de Prim. Le diría que voy a estar bien. Aunque como es natural, no vaya a estarlo. Cuando vuelvan a verme será porque llegue metida en una caja de madera. No voy a salir de esta. No es que no quiera intentarlo, es que es imposible. Trataremos de que Rory llegue hasta el final y luego Gale morirá y yo moriré.

Ojalá pusieran jaulas de noche dentro del estadio, aunque no creo que sean tan tontos.

Alguien recorre con su mano mi espalda. Pego un salto del susto y ya estoy en guardia cuando me doy cuenta de que es Gale. Se ha materializado aquí sin que me entere, como hacía cuando estábamos en nuestro bosque. Le dejo que me acaricie durante poco rato. Esto no es nuestro bosque, no están nuestros árboles, ni hemos hecho un trato para sobrevivir.

—¿Cómo has encontrado este sitio? —Inquiero, aunque me falla un poco la voz. Sigo con todas las lágrimas que me he tragado atragantadas en la garganta.

—Me lo enseñó Peeta la otra noche. He subido aquí todos los días, desde entonces. Al menos no pueden oírme insultando a Snow y su pandilla de asesinos.

Es verdad que no pueden oírlo. Los carrillones y el viento hacen indiferenciable cualquier voz humana. Aunque si nos escuchasen, ¿qué más da? ¿Cómo pueden hacernos más daño?

Lo pienso un momento y resulta que pueden, claro que pueden. Mi hermana, los hermanos pequeños de Gale, están más allá de nuestro alcance.

—No quiero tener que decidir entre mi hermano y tú —me suelta Gale a bocajarro.

—No tendrás que hacerlo.

Mi amigo se queda callado y me mira a los ojos un segundo, algo que le cuesta mucho en los últimos tiempos, con tantas peleas y discusiones entre ambos. Sabemos perfectamente no estar de acuerdo, pero en este caso lo estamos. No hace falta decir con palabras que los dos queremos salvar a Rory.

—Tampoco quiero verte morir —dice por fin, tan bajo que apenas se escucha con el sonido del viento—. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero casi he sentido alivio cuando han dicho lo de los familiares. Aunque me he dado cuenta enseguida de quién iba acompañarnos. Mi famosa prima —se detiene para tragar saliva—. Gracias Katniss.

—No soy tan famosa. Y no me des las gracias.

—Tengo que dártelas y sí que lo eres. Mira cómo ha reaccionado el público al presentarte voluntaria. El resto les importábamos una mierda. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo. Reventar esa maldita Arena de alguna forma y reventar todo el maldito Capitolio ya de paso.

Lo haría. Gale lo haría si pudiera, matarlos a todos. No puedo negar que ahora mismo poco me importaría ver el Capitolio ardiendo en llamas y reducido a cenizas.

–Tengo miedo –me confiesa. Una confesión rara para ser Gale.

—Lo sé. Yo también. Pero vamos a estar juntos en esto, como siempre lo hemos estado. Eso lo hará más fácil.

Gale agarra una piedrecita redondeada de una maceta y la rueda a través de su palma. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo.

—La solución serían jaulas de noche. No creo que Rory sea capaz usar un arma contra nosotros, si se diera el caso. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos.

—Ya había pensado en eso, pero es improbable.

—Sí. Lo sé.

Por alguna razón se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Las mismas que he acumulado durante toda la noche, cuando aún creía que Rory se enfrentaría solo a los Juegos.

—Siento tanto haberos metido en todo este lio —digo sin poder controlar los hipidos que entrecortan mi voz. Odio que me vean llorar. Nadie. Ni siquiera Gale. Él menos que ninguno, después de todos los años obligándonos a ser valientes el uno al otro—. Lo siento tanto, Gale. Ojalá hubiera muerto en los primeros Juegos. Ojalá me hubiera comido esas malditas bayas.

Gale no afirma que el lío no sea por mi culpa, porque evidentemente lo es. Lo que dice es lo siguiente:

—Ya no tiene remedio Katniss. Yo… Deseaba tanto que volvieras a casa. Al final ni siquiera importaba toda esa historia de los amantes. Lo único que quería era verte viva de nuevo.

—La suerte no ha estado de nuestra parte, ¿verdad?

—Está claro que no.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Emma y sus hermanas?

—Sólo va una, Leonor —observa Gale.

—¿Y quién viene entonces?

—Su padre. La madre está ingresada en el hospital hasta arriba de calmantes.

Nada más escuchar el ruido, Gale y yo nos ponemos alerta. Hay sombras junto a la puerta por la que hemos entrado y nos están señalando.

—No esperaba veros aquí arriba. Suponía que estaríais arreglando vuestras diferencias en la alcoba.

Es la voz de Haymitch. Supongo que sigue borracho, pero no me gusta la insinuación. Viene acompañado de Peeta y Finnick Odair. Odair y otra persona, la chica que estaba junto a los tributos del Distrito 7. Vencedores de los Juegos. Me pone nerviosa sólo mirarlos. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Me sorprende que puedas andar sin ayuda —le digo a mi mentor cuando está cerca.

—Finnick me ha dado una ducha fría.

Se unen a nosotros en el suelo, formando un círculo oculto entre las sombras. Espero que de un momento a otro vengan a echarnos, que se produzcan represalias por una reunión ilegal. Es curioso que me importe tan poco ahora mismo. Aunque lo cierto es que ruido no hacemos, no habla nadie.

—Va a ser una matanza sin precedentes.

Creo que ha sido Finnick quien ha roto el silencio. No estoy segura, tiene la voz muy grave y apenas les veo las caras.

—¿Cómo creéis que reaccionarán los Distritos? —Pregunta Peeta.

—Mal. Los Distritos reaccionarán mal —dice Haymitch.

—¿Dónde están todos vuestros tributos? —cuestiono a Finnick

—Les hemos dado la medicina —explica el interpelado.

Doy por hecho que la medicina es un narcótico para que duerman. Debería haber pensado en eso yo también.

—Tenemos que buscar la manera de volarle la cabeza a Snow —dice Johanna Mason.

He conseguido identificarla al fin. Ganó los Juegos algunos años antes que yo, ha debido de ser mentora de su distrito desde entonces. No recuerdo otro vencedor en el 7.

Gale suelta media carcajada a mi lado.

—Yo estoy con ella.

—Sí, espléndido —concuerda Haymitch—. Llegamos a su mansión sin ser vistos, nos cargamos a su guardia por ciencia infusa y lo molemos a golpes, puesto que no tenemos armas. Seamos serios y reconozcamos que no se puede hacer nada.

—No es para esto por lo que te pedí que subieras aquí —le dice Peeta.

Haymitch resopla, pero es Finnick quien habla.

—Una gran alianza sería lo mejor. El problema es que el resto de mentores no está de acuerdo.

—Oh sí Finnick —se carcajea Johanna— Imagina que van a los Juegos y nadie mata a nadie. Eso sería la monda.

Sinceramente, no sé qué hacen ellos dos aquí. Serán amigos de Haymitch, es posible que se hayan corrido alguna juerga juntos, pero no ayudan en nada.

—No quiero alianzas —digo—. No quiero tener que matar a nadie a quien conozca mejor. Prefiero dejar las cosas como están y que Haymitch haga lo que pueda por conseguirnos patrocinadores.

—Peeta ya ha hecho más por ti que lo que pueda hacer yo en mil vidas. Les ha contado a todos que estás embarazada, que vais a tener un hijo. No sabes el revuelo que se ha montado entre el público.

Eso me deja de piedra. ¿Un niño? Prefiero callar mi opinión al respecto. Peeta solo intenta protegerme, como siempre.

Todos sueltan algunos comentarios intrascendentes que no nos llevan a ninguna parte. Debería largarme, pero me gustaría despedirme de algunos de ellos primero. Decir adiós a Peeta; a Gale, por si las cosas se complican en el estadio. A Cinna espero verlo mañana, pero puede que un último consejo de mi mentor tampoco estuviera mal. No obstante, Haymitch se me adelanta dirigiéndose a Gale:

–Vamos chico, voy a explicarte algunas cosas sobre los patrocinadores. Luego lo mejor será que intentes dormir.

Como si yo no existiera.

Todos se marchan, Peeta se queda conmigo. Se arrastra a mi lado, parece mucho más desconsolado que yo. A la luz de la luna, que ahora brilla tenue sobre el Centro de Entrenamiento, veo los restos de lágrimas que han rodado por sus mejillas, le dan un raro perfil macabro mezclado con el lápiz de ojos negro que le habían pintado.

Estaba tan guapo esta noche. Incluso con el disfraz del Capitolio estaba guapo.

—No voy a volver —le digo.

Había que decirlo, y cuanto antes mejor.

Peeta apoya la cabeza contra el muro que tenemos detrás y observa el cielo. Aquí no se ven estrellas. Ni rastro. No me extraña que no quieran quedarse en un lugar como este, seguramente pasen de largo.

—Me gustaría entrar contigo. No quiero dejarte sola. Me he vuelto loco ahí abajo, rogando que me dejasen ir. Todos lo han visto porque todavía estaba en el escenario. Han tenido que sacarme a la fuerza entre Finnick y Johanna Mason.

—Bueno —le digo—, eso casa muy bien con la historia de los amantes trágicos.

Peeta suelta una carcajada, aunque no porque le haga gracia mi comentario.

—Katniss, sé que tú no querías nada de eso.

—Tampoco quería esto y ha pasado.

—Tal vez puedas volver a montar un teatro con Gale. Los Amantes Trágicos segunda parte. Ahora más trágicos que nunca —suena tan triste que me hace polvo—. Puede que esta vez sea cierto.

—No colaría —respondo.

Noto algún tipo de reproche en sus palabras, en su voz, aunque enseguida desaparece.

—No importa ya —. Peeta se gira hacia mí y me sujeta ambas manos. Envuelve mis dedos entre los suyos—. Quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo. Cada minuto de cada hora de cada día que pase estaré pensando en ti, en la forma de que salgas con vida.

—Oh Peeta, sabes que eso es imposible —digo abrazándolo. No quiero despedirme de él

—¡Haré que cambien las normas otra vez! Me inventaré algo, entre Haymitch y yo algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir.

—Ya te has inventado lo del niño —le recuerdo llevándome la mano a la tripa de forma inconsciente.

—¿Estás enfadada por eso?

—Claro que no, qué más da a estas alturas. Si me mandan algún regalo podré compartirlo con Rory y con Gale, si es que logramos juntarnos

—Y con Emma —dice Peeta—. Es buena chica, buena de verdad. No hay ningún tipo de maldad en ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que seamos una multitud. Ni siquiera sé si vamos a ser capaces de reagruparnos desde el principio. A saber cómo será la Arena de este año tan tan especial.

—Si os veis muy mal siempre podéis comeros a Leonor… —propone Peeta. Luego dice—: Estoy fatal, no me hagas caso.

Pero a mí me ha arrancado la primera sonrisa de la noche. Me acerco y lo beso. Sabe diferente a otros besos, sabe a sal de lágrimas y despedidas y yo no me quiero separar. Sin embargo Peeta lo hace, para abrazarme tan fuerte que parece que nos vayamos a fundir en uno.

—Tienes que seguir adelante —le ordeno—. Tienes que seguir adelante e intentar ser feliz. Vas a tener que cuidar a Haymitch tu solo.

—Toda una responsabilidad. Es casi peor que un hijo.

—¿Cuidaras de mi madre y Prim cuando yo no esté?

—No digas esas cosas. Si tú te vas no me queda nada. Nadie me necesita.

—No empieces con eso —corto por lo sano—. Resulta que te necesita todo el mundo. También tendrás que ocuparte de que Hazelle y los niños estén bien. Eres mi única esperanza.

Peeta suspira.

—Lo haré Katniss. Haré todo lo que me pidas. Deberías volver con Gale. Tenéis mucho de lo que hablar está noche.

Eso es verdad. Pero quiero pasar esta última noche con Peeta. Espero poder hablar con Gale en el estadio. A Peeta lo pierdo ahora, aquí. Me gustaría alargar el momento tanto como fuera posible

—Prefiero quedarme contigo, si no te importa.

Nos abrazamos en su cama, entrelazamos las manos cubiertos por el agradable tacto del edredón de plumas y piel de conejo, y contra todo pronóstico, nos quedamos dormidos siendo lo que el Capitolio quería que fuésemos, los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12.

* * *

 **a/n:** _no me caben aquí todas las gracias que quiero darles a quienes se molestan en leerme. Alpha, a ti la primera, espero que te guste y lo disfrutes. Eleid, un gusto volver a verte._

 _Aquí estoy escribiendo otra vez a Katniss, algunos años después. Intentaré subir un capítulo todos los viernes, pero si hay retrasos os pido un poco de comprensión. Hay vida después de fan fiction._

 _Ah, que no se me olvide: los reviews me hacen feliz, me inspiran, me ayudan, salvan gatitos y un ángel bate sus alas y hace sonar una campanilla cada vez que dejáis uno. Por lo que ánimo, no os cortéis en decir lo que sea._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Podrá parecer raro, pero mis mejores horas de sueño en meses tienen lugar la noche previa a mi vuelta a los Juegos del Hambre. Duermo realmente bien, sin pesadillas ni sobresaltos, dejándome llevar por el sueño de un mundo mejor en el que yo ya no existo, no doy problemas y permito que la gente a la que quiero pueda vivir tranquila.

Por el contrario, es al despertar cuando empieza el horror.

Se me cae el alma al suelo al ver a Peeta. Sigue dormido a mi lado, con las largas pestañas rubias moviéndose en sueños y todavía sujetando mi mano entre las suyas. Las suelto lentamente, la noche ha sido perfecta, no quiero estropear su recuerdo esta mañana despertándolo y que empiecen a aparecer sentimientos, emociones y cosas que no voy a poder manejar con entereza.

Me visto con el mayor sigilo posible, poniéndome la misma ropa que llevaba ayer y salgo con la esperanza de que no haya moros en la costa. Ni siquiera ha amanecido en el Capitolio, todo el mundo debería seguir dormido. Sin embargo, mis anhelos quedan truncados al ver dos siluetas de fondo hablando en susurros. Me froto la cara para borrar los restos del sueño y enfocar mejor: se trata de mi antiguo mentor y mi antiguo amigo, antiguos ambos; no tiene perdón que se dediquen a hacer planes sin mí, si es que están haciendo planes, puede que se estén contando sus líos de faldas. Haymitch y Gale se encuentran sentados en el sofá, Haymitch con un inconfundible wiski, Gale con un líquido negro y espeso en un vaso que seguramente sea café. Imposible no cotillear.

—Katniss, te hemos oído —me informa Gale.

No se sabe cómo, ha desarrollado un oído de murciélago con nuestras andanzas por el bosque.

—¿Te unes a nosotros, preciosa?

Me uno. Indignada pero me uno y me siento entre ellos. Ya sabía yo que estos dos iban a llevarse bien, son igual de odiosos. Tengo que recordarme que son dos de mis escasos amigos antes de empezar a soltar improperios a diestro y siniestro.

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo toda la noche? —Inquiero enfadada.

—Conociéndonos mejor –dice Haymitch.

Quiero decir algo ingenioso, pero me doy cuenta de que dentro de pocas horas empiezan los Juegos. Se me pone un nudo en el estómago y la piel de gallina. Los Juegos otra vez, ¿qué más da que hablen? ¿Qué importa si han estado haciendo planes sin contar conmigo? Nos llevan a un estadio para matarnos o que nos matemos entre nosotros y ya teníamos un plan que hay que sacar adelante.

Además, no me quejo entre otras cosas por lo evidente: sacarían a colación lo de mi noche en el cuarto de Peeta. En su lugar digo:

—Pidamos cosas para desayunar. Lo mejor es que comamos tanto como sea posible.

—Prefiero solo café. Me mantendrá alerta.

Gale se esfuerza por llevarme la contaría, señal inconfundible de que está cabreado. Sabe igual que yo que cuanto más gordos entremos a la Arena más posibilidades tendremos. Las reservas son importantes, como si no lo hubiera aprendido en la Veta.

—¡Te he dicho que comas!

Y parece que mi humor no es mucho mejor, a pesar de la noche sin pesadillas.

—Come tú si quieres. Seguramente estés famélica y tengas que recuperar fuerzas.

¿Qué insinúa?

—Estás bastante borde esta mañana –le suelto.

Gale está tirando a desagradable conmigo, no es que haya dicho nada específico, es por cómo me mira, como si tuviera un montón de cosas que decir y se estuviera conteniendo.

Noto que se estremece después de mirarme y vuelve la cara hacia la pantalla que se ilumina frente a nosotros. Hay anuncios publicitarios sobre los Juegos que empiezan hoy, aparecen nuestras caras y las de como mil personas más, los nuevos tributos, primeros planos, intento aprenderme los nombres. Gale hace una mueca rara hacía mí. Vale, una cosa es que me vea actuar para el Capitolio con Peeta y otra que me encuentre saliendo de su habitación. Pero qué más da. Mañana podríamos estar muertos. Pensándolo mejor, mañana Gale podría estar muerto, yo soy lo de menos, aunque esa línea de pensamiento me tortura demasiado como para barajarla ahora mismo. Él fue quién me dejó sola ayer por la noche en la Azotea. A veces da la impresión que me odia, otras que le soy indiferente, aunque otras… Intento olvidar el episodio pero dijo que me quería una vez y solo sirvió para complicarlo todo.

Toqueteamos la comida que he pedido por el micrófono mágico del salón, pero ninguno come. Haymitch nos ha abandonado con una sola frase de despedida:

—Que no os maten al principio —. Muy críptico y bastante poco optimista. Aunque se ha vuelto antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación para añadir—: Y recordad quién es el verdadero enemigo.

La sucesión de acontecimientos es la siguiente desde entonces:

Emma se une a nosotros, también Rory, ninguno come. Luego llegan la hermana Leonor y su padre, que se comen todo lo que hemos dejado el resto. Hacen bien. Cuantos más kilos mejor. Los demás aparecen justo cuando Effie viene a recogernos. Apenas hay tiempo de abrazos y despedidas. Gale abraza a su madre, a quien se le deben de haber gastado las lágrimas de tanto llorar, aunque se abraza tan fuerte a sus dos hijos que es casi imposible soltarla. Luego Gale coge a su hermana pequeña en brazos y es él quien es incapaz de soltar a la niña. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Vick se abraza a su pierna, mi amigo ha sido como un padre para esos críos. Rory se une al grupo hasta formar una piña, un solo ser indivisible y a mí se me escapa un sollozo de puro dolor. Tengo que apartarme porque yo no formo parte de esta familia, ni de la familia de Emma (que tiene su propio drama unos metros más allá), no quiero montar un espectáculo y ni siquiera están aquí mi madre y mi hermana para poder despedirme de ellas. Las echo tanto de menos que duele.

Hazelle se acerca y me besa en la frente.

—Gracias Katniss —me dice—. Eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a esta familia. Lo mejor que le ha podido pasar a mi hijo mayor. Cuidaos entre vosotros. Cuidad a Rory —. Luego se echa a llorar y ya no puedo soportarlo, salgo de la habitación sin dar siquiera una última mirada a Peeta.

Nos llevan a todos juntos hasta el tejado, supongo que iremos en el mismo aerodeslizador hasta la Arena y allí nos separaran. Una vez en la nave, Leonor se desmaya cuando le ponen el dispositivo de seguimiento en el brazo, vaya hija de boticario está hecha, incapaz de soportar ver una aguja un poco grande. Aunque lo cierto es que el resto no se encuentran en mucho mejor estado, los fluorescentes del techo dejan ver caras mustias y cetrinas, como si ya hubieran muerto. El año pasado fue distinto, había un atisbo de esperanza mezclada con el terror. Hoy es como si a todos ya nos hubieran sentenciado y solo nos quedara esperar.

Finalmente nos separan y como esperaba, es Cinna quien me acompaña los minutos previos a la cuenta atrás. La única diferencia con el recuerdo del año anterior es que Rory y Gale están aquí, somos un equipo. Nos hemos duchado por turnos y nos hemos vestido con la ropa que habían preparado para nosotros. Es fea de narices. Ahora estamos frente a más platos de exquisita comida que me trago a la fuerza. Da igual lo rico que esté, me sabe todo a ceniza.

Gale sostiene algo redondo y esponjoso en la mano, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Es mejor que comas —le digo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo será la Arena de este año? —pregunta él a Cinna, ignorándome.

–No sabría decirte. La tela parece fuerte, así que me imagino que va a refrescar en algún momento—. Cinna nos enseña unas mascarillas anti-gas que estaban guardadas en una caja—. También lleváis esto. No me da buena espina.

En mi caso nada de lo que llevamos me da buena espina. Nos hemos puesto un mono completamente amarillo de un material parecido al plástico. Va a ser como una señal luminosa para el resto de tributos, no me gusta, aunque siempre existe la posibilidad de quitárselo, al menos debajo no estamos completamente desnudos, ya que llevamos un pantalón fino de tela elástica y una camiseta interior.

Me preocupa que Gale no esté comiendo nada, por lo que insisto en que lo haga. Cinna también insiste. Y Rory. No es razonable que se comporte así. Tiene diecinueve años, ya no es un crío.

—No me extraña que os laven el cerebro —comenta mientras se lleva algo por fin a la boca—. Esta comida lavaría el cerebro a cualquiera. Cordero y ciruelas, una combinación flipante.

Lavar el cerebro, no es la primera vez que menciona algo así. No sé bien si es una acusación hacia mi persona o la de mi estilista, o un elogio a los cocineros del Capitolio. Pero no es justo que esté enfadado conmigo. No es nada justo. Estoy aquí por él, por toda su familia. Y al margen de eso, yo también estoy irritable, me molesta de alguna manera extraña tener que compartir a Cinna con Rory y con Gale. Cinna es mío, mi mejor amigo del Capitolio. Esperaba poder haber estado a solas con él por lo menos un rato.

El tiempo pasa volando. Cinna se centra primero en Rory. Es hora de irnos. Le coloca la máscara, lo agarra por ambos hombros y dice:

—Apuesto por ti Capitán. Esto está chupado.

Es una de las frases que ha estado soltando el chico estos días, cuando intentaba parecer fuerte para su familia.

Rory respira hondo, cierra los ojos y suelta el aire.

—Sí mi Capitán —le contesta.

Debe ser una broma entre ellos. Han pasado bastante tiempo juntos esta semana y Cinna gusta a todo el mundo, ayuda a todos, todos le quieren, no iba a ser Rory la excepción. Luego se dirige hacia Gale.

—Me hubiera gustado vestirte para el desfile. Habrías causado impresión. Tengo esto para ti, de tu distrito.

Menos mal que Gale no tuvo que pasar por el desfile, pienso para mis adentros. Lo que le ha entregado es un broche. Un escudo del Distrito 12, redondo y plateado, bastante grande. Gale lo agarra de las manos de Cinna y observa el objeto cuidadosamente. Se lo prende el mismo, justo donde debe de estar su corazón. Yo soy la última.

—Chica en Llamas, todavía tienes que elegir un vestido de boda.

—Cinna… —digo, negando con la cabeza. No quiero ponerme a Llorar.

Mi estilista saca algo de su bolsillo.

—Esto te pertenece —. Es mi Sinsajo. Él símbolo que me regaló Madge al despedirse de mí en el Edificio de Justicia. El que llevaba puesto el año pasado. Lo prende del mono. Apenas se diferencia el dorado entre el amarillo chillón del atuendo—. No lo pierdas otra vez, y recuerda…

—¿Qué? —pregunto, porque Cinna se ha quedado callado de repente, como si se hubiera distraído o no quisiera seguir.

—Quien es verdadero enemigo —susurra, tal vez no quiera que lo escuchen—. Cuando estés dentro, recuérdalo.

Me echo a sus brazos y él me sujeta con fuerza. Ya está. Hasta aquí hemos llegado, tengo que dejar ir a mi mejor aliado en el Capitolio. Otro amigo al que nunca podré volver a ver.

—Recuérdalo –, dice otra vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta y dejarnos solos en posición de despegue.

Esta vez la habitación tiene tres plataformas circulares en las que tenemos que situarnos para que nos absorba el tubo. Forman un triángulo entre ellas y son de metal. Gale está hablando con su hermano pequeño en voz baja, me siento una intrusa junto a ellos, por lo que me giro hacia otro lado. Rory está muy nervioso, me gustaría ayudar a calmarlo, pero para eso está Gale.

Miro la hora en el reloj de pared. Faltan tres minutos para las diez, me muerdo las uñas, me las ventilo en veinticinco segundos. Faltan dos minutos para las diez. Entonces miro a Gale, que ha vuelto a su sitio, tiene los ojos clavados en mí. Los cierra, se pasa una mano por encina y sale de su plataforma de nuevo.

Al final Gale se ablanda. Nos damos un abrazo muy emotivo y me besa el pelo; por un segundo pienso que me besará también en los labios, pero no lo hace.

—Nos vemos dentro de un rato Catnip. No hagas ninguna tontería, por favor.

—Tú tampoco —digo sin querer soltarme.

—Prométemelo. No quiero que esto sea una despedida.

—Yo tampoco. Promételo tú también.

—Prometido.

—Prometido.

Y nos soltamos. Bajan los tubos y nos elevan hacía en infierno desconocido que habrá arriba.

Quince segundos después no veo nada, machas amarillas, el tubo es demasiado opaco este año. No veo verde, no veo agua, los nervios me arañan las paredes del estómago y me empiezo a agobiar. Quiero que todo empiece de una santa vez. Sin embargo, tardan una eternidad en dejarnos al aire libre y cuando lo hacen, estamos todos apiñados en círculo, dentro de una especie de redil. Podría ahogar con las manos al tributo que tengo al lado, al que no reconozco. Nadie se mueve de sus plataformas, soy una estatua, habla Claudius Templesmith; empieza la cuenta atrás.

Sesenta segundos. Estamos en un cráter, una hondonada de tierra y cenizas con forma redondeada. Es demasiado profundo, no veo lo que hay más allá.

Cincuenta segundos. Demasiado juntos. Nada que ver con el año pasado, cuando nos colocaron en círculo. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que he visto los Juegos desde casa, esa era la formación, los tributos eran un cordón que rodeaba la Cornucopia, a una distancia prudencial.

Cuarenta segundos. Ni rastro de la Cornucopia, el cuerno de la abundancia no aparece por ningún sitio; no creo que vayan a dejarnos sin suministros pero a saber, igual quieren que todos muramos lo antes posible.

Treinta segundos. Estoy espalda con espalda contra el padre de Violet, veo que alguien a mi lado se mueve. Es uno de los iracundos tributos del dos. Se me ocurre que como a alguno se le ocurra dar un paso volamos todos por los aíres. Esto es demasiado estrecho y las plataformas son explosivas, hay niños pequeños aquí. Uno de cada dos años algún tributo sale antes de tiempo y adiós piernas. Del todo muerta: yo, Rory, Gale.

Veinte segundos. No los veo por ninguna parte, somos demasiados y tanto amarillo resulta confuso. Me pongo nerviosa, tengo que localizarlos como sea.

Diez segundos. Acabo de ver a lo lejos una mesa con comida, distingo manzanas y agua pero ¿eso es todo? Si no nos dan armas quizá pretenden que usemos las manos y nos matemos entre nosotros a golpes.

Cinco segundos. Son radios, radios que salen desde el centro hacia algo que podemos necesitar: comida, armas, ropa de abrigo, cada cosa en un punto distinto.

Tres segundos. Tengo que decidirme por uno o quedarme a aquí y luchar. No tengo mucha fe en mi fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo.

Dos segundos. La comida está más cerca pero las armas serán más útiles, no veo ningún arco.

Un segundo. Repaso lo básico: corre, busca agua enseguida.

Suena el gong.

Corro hacía las armas. Hay un embrollo de gente que se tropieza y cae a mi alrededor pero resisto empujándome con los codos. Están a quince metros, diez, tres, uno; pierdo un segundo en tratar de encontrar a Gale y salto un obstáculo que veo en el suelo; y entonces algo duro me choca contra la sien.

Caigo al suelo desplomada. Distingo otro tributo que también cae. El dolor comienza y es atroz, se podría decir que veo estrellas pero no veo nada, sólo negro. Primero pierdo la vista, luego el oído. Negro y voces. Negro y gritos de dolor, de ira. Entonces negro y un gemido; suena como la muerte, como el último aliento de un paciente de mi madre, como Cato, como Rue, como Glimmer, como Clove, como Marvel, como todos a los que maté o vi morir. Después solo queda un zumbido sordo y luego vacío. Nada más.

Pienso que yo también estoy muerta un instante antes de desmayarme.

* * *

 **a/n:** _Me he adelantado unos días, soy poco seria. Alpha, Anius, Elleid, habéis salvado gatitos, bien por vosotras._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Lo que antes recupero es el oído, aunque sólo a ratos. Escucho susurros distorsionados que no logró reconocer. Tengo dolorido hasta el alma, ¿pero no estaba muerta? Debería de estarlo.

—Tendríamos que encontrar agua, es lo primero que nos dijeron que hiciéramos

—¿Has mirado en los grifos?

—Sí

—¿Y nada?

—Ni una gota.

—Tal vez al otro lado de la alambrada sea más fácil. En la naturaleza tiene que haber agua.

—¿Crees que estará electrificada?

—No lo sé. Posiblemente sí. Creo que es peligroso salir de aquí. Al menos las paredes que quedan nos protegen un poco.

Y vuelta al delirante mundo de las alucinaciones.

Estoy en mis primeros Juegos, me acaban de picar las rastreavispulas; caigo sobre un lecho de burbujas color azul y entonces aparece Marvel para clavarme su lanza en el pecho. Sin embargo, no muero y de repente ya no tengo la lanza allí clavada, solo el agujero que ha dejado en medio de las costillas desde el que sale un chorro de sangre color verdoso, igual que la piel de Glimmer, llena de costras e inflamaciones, que me mira desde arriba y me envuelve en una red para que no pueda escapar de ella. Llama a los mutos lobunos que aparecieron cuando llegamos a la Cornucopia y Cato aparece junto a ellos. Lleva en sus manos su propia cabeza y un brazo le cuelga fuera del hombro. Los mutos se acercan a olerme y él hace lo mismo. Se inclina sobre mí y lame la sangre, luego se pone a beber y a beber y a beber. Cuanto más bebe es más grande y más fuerte y los ojos le brillan más. Le pido que pare, le pido que tenga compasión y me deje morir, pero de pronto ya no es Cato, sino Rue, un muto con los ojos de Rue que me acusa diciéndome que no la salvé e intenta sacarme los ojos y robarme la voz.

Me despierto con un grito, pero es uno de esos que permanece dentro de la garganta, que solo resuena por dentro. Noto cómo el oído regresa y además veo algunas sombras en movimiento, de aquí para allá. No sé si son reales, no distingo bien las pesadillas, podrían ser personas o mutos que dentro de un momento intentarán merendarse alguna parte blanda de mi anatomía. Palpo la superficie sobre la que estoy tumbada y me parece tocar una fría mesa de madera bastante más larga que yo.

—¿Por qué tuviste que recogerla? –Inquiere una voz de mujer.

—Es mi trabajo. No pienso dejar morir a nadie si en mis manos está evitarlo.

—Papá, no hemos venido aquí a salvar gente. Todos quieren matarnos, recuérdalo.

—Lo raro es que no esté muerta. Le pasó por encima todo el mundo. Espero que las horas de reposo vayan bien para esa costilla. He intentado vendarla con lo que encontré en el armario.

—No ha sonado ningún cañón, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no.

—Es muy raro.

Estoy fuera otra vez, en mi casa de la Veta, viendo a mi hermana morirse de hambre, con sus brazos minúsculos, sus piernas minúsculas y una cabeza que parece mil veces más grande que el resto de su pequeño cuerpo. Prim juega junto a la chimenea con un vestido blanco y un trozo de cuerda entre las manos, canta El Árbol del Ahorcado con voz clara como la de mi padre. Peeta está junto a nosotras, explicando que ya no le queda más pan, se han acabado el agua y la harina y la sal, ya no le queda nada con lo que poder fabricarlo. Entonces aparece Gale hecho un despojo humano de carne que le cuelga del cuerpo, es un cadáver andante que se acerca para decirme que le han azotado otra vez. Está furioso, me acusa de ser la culpable de todos sus latigazos: treinta, cuarenta, doscientos, mil. Mil latigazos por tu culpa. Peeta se saca su pierna ortopédica y me señala con ella. Has sido tú, ha sido tu culpa. Has sido tú. Tú. Tú.

Me despierto dando un grito, esta vez tan real que retumba en toda la estancia. El costado me mata con un dolor punzante, como si me estuvieran clavando agujas en él, la cabeza me da vueltas. Me encuentro bocarriba, mirando un techo desvencijado, con un boquete justo encima de mí. Puedo ver las estrellas a través de él. Parecen reales, brillan como luciérnagas en una noche, por lo demás, completamente negra.

Alguien viene y me tapa la boca, aunque ya no emitía sonido. Me retuerzo, me quiere ahogar, va a matarme. Ha estado esperando a que estuviera consciente para poder hacerlo. Intento morderle la mano, pero la aparta con rapidez.

—Shhh. Tranquila fiera —me dice—. De momento estamos a salvo.

¡Leonor! La voz que me habla, la mano pálida y regordeta que impide que chille es la de la hermana Leonor. Veo acercarse a un hombre de pelo canoso y barba blanca, lleva una lámpara de aceite en la mano, cubierta con un trapo húmedo. Emite un resplandor pálido, por eso puedo verlos. El hombre sonríe ligeramente y se le forman miles de arrugas en torno a los ojos.

—Has vuelto. Por fin. Creía que no lo lograrías. Te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Lo reconozco, es el padre de Emma. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Soy incapaz de recordar, aunque de pronto sí que sé dónde estamos.

—¡Los Juegos! —Exclamo, solo que me sale un hilo de voz.

—Sí, hija —confirma el hombre, suena agotado—. Estamos aquí metidos.

—Y verás la sorpresa que te vas a llevar —apunta Leonor—. Vas a querer perder la consciencia otra vez.

Intento incorporarme, pero me fallan las fuerzas. Doy con la cabeza en la mesa; gracias a que han puesto algo a modo de almohadón, de lo contrario, adiós lucidez y vuelta a las pesadillas.

—Poco a poco —pide el padre de Emma—. No intentes levantarte de un salto, Katniss, te puedes lastimar.

—¿Lastimar? ¿Me habéis salvado? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, eso ¿por qué? —Quiere saber Leonor—. Pregúntaselo a mi padre, él fue el que se empeñó en recogerte y cargarte. Yo no quería, ni siquiera te preocupabas por nosotros en el Capitolio, el único que se ocupaba de Emma era uno de esos novios tuyos, Peeta. Al final tuve que ayudarlo a cargar contigo, y por cierto, no estás tan flaca, ¿sabes?

Tengo un vago recuerdo de lo que ha pasado. El cráter lleno de ceniza. Una Arena demasiado rara. Intenté conseguir un arma y algo me golpeó. Recuerdo una estampida de gente pisoteándome entera. Me pregunto por qué no me matarían. Era el baño de sangre, ¿por qué nadie me mató?

—No quería dejarla allí —se excusa el hombre —. Pertenecemos al mismo Distrito.

Leonor hace una extraña mueca al escuchar la palabra Distrito y me lanza una mirada acusadora.

—No somos de la misma familia. Tendríamos que estar buscando a Emma ahora mismo.

—Emma estará bien —es lo que dice el hombre, aunque no parece creérselo de verdad—. Conozco a la madre de Katniss, conocí a su padre. Se lo debía a Rose y Jack.

Emma estará bien, repito mentalmente. Me encuentro mareada, me cuesta atar cabos, pero enseguida caigo en el Vasallaje, en quiénes venían a los Juegos conmigo

—¿Gale? —Pregunto alterada– ¿Dónde están Rory y Gale? Tengo que encontrarlos. Prometí proteger a Rory, su hermano estará buscándome.

Intento incorporarme, pero Leonor me sujeta.

–¿Dónde crees que vas, si apenas puedes levantar la cabeza? Tú no te mueves de aquí.

—¿Soy vuestro rehén o algo?

—Qué ingrata papá —se queja Leonor— Tendríamos que haberla dejado.

—Hija, no empieces otra vez —dice el padre.

Ojalá recordara su nombre ¿Thimoty? ¿Tadeus? Me ha salvado la vida, solo espero no tener que matarlo. Para colmo dice que conoció a mis padres. ¿Cuándo fue eso? No recuerdo que mi madre conservara relación con nadie de la ciudad. Debió ser cuando eran jóvenes y ni Prim ni yo existíamos. Miro al techo, que es lo más sencillo y luego, con mucho esfuerzo miro a mi alrededor.

La cocina, la chimenea, la repisa al lado del pequeño ventanal. Una foto de un hombre, una única foto de un minero que hace se me caiga el mundo encima. Esto no puede ser verdad. Niego con la cabeza y siento un dolor espantoso en el lado derecho, lo palpo para ver que hay un chichón descomunal del tamaño de mi puño. El golpe debe haberme afectado, es otra pesadilla.

—No —empiezo a decir en voz baja, y lo repito como si fuera un mantra—, no, no, no.

Me llevo las manos a la cara. No puede ser. ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? Debo de haber visto mal. Son alucinaciones. Todavía estoy delirando. El golpe de la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte.

—Mira, por fin se ha enterado —exclama Leonor y me va quitando los dedos que tengo sobre los ojos uno por uno—. ¿Te suena de algo todo esto, verdad?

No me queda más remedio que darme de bruces con la realidad.

—Estamos en el Distrito 12– dice Tom. Tomas. Ese era el nombre. Emma ha estado llamando a su padre por su nombre toda la semana pasada, no papá, sino Tom. Tom el boticario.

—¿Es el doce de verdad?

—No lo sabemos, Katniss. Por lo que hemos podido ver parece real, pero es imposible. Debe ser una reproducción que han hecho para los Juegos. Solamente eso. Todo está arrasado, es como si hubieran lanzado mil bombas sobre él. Hay… restos humanos por ahí, desperdigados.

Por mí. Lo han hecho por mí. Para machacarme. Para demostrarme que no estoy a salvo en ningún sitio, han convertdio mi casa en una Arena. De repente, hay algo mucho más importante que todo lo demás, más importante que mi golpe en la cabeza y mi costilla magullada, más importante que cualquier cosa que haga el Capitolio para torturarme. La única persona a la que estoy segura de querer en este mundo

—¡Prim!

Ahora sí que me incorporo de un salto. Me vuelvo completamente loca. Tengo que luchar contra el mareo y las naúseas, me apoyo en una silla, la reconozco, una silla de madera que estaba en la cocina de mi madre, en mi antigua casa de la Veta. Creo que voy a vomitar y lo hago, bilis amarillenta, no hay nada en el estómago que pueda echar pero no dejo de tener arcadas. El padre de Emma intenta sujetarme, pero me libero de él. Le doy un codazo en la cara y corro hacia una puerta que ni siquiera existe, y entonces veo el horror.

La calle es un almacén de cenizas todavía humeante, no existen casas a mi alrededor, solo la nuestra, como un faro aislado.

¡Prim! ¡Primrose!—Sigo gritando— Tom y Leonor me sujetan cada uno de un brazo como buenamente pueden. Leonor me sacude una bofetada en la mejilla y luego otra.

—Deja de gritar, estúpida. Deja de gritar o nos encontrarán y estaremos muertos.

—¡Soltadme! —Doy patadas, muerdo, soy un animal enloquecido— ¡Soltadme! ¡Prim!

—Dejemos que se largue papá —dice Leonor—, está pirada, está como una cabra. Es tan enemigo como el resto.

—No hija. Ella no es el verdadero enemigo. No podemos dejarla así

Entonces se abre el cielo en dos y empiezan a caer las bombas. Bolas de fuego inmensas que estallan en llamas al impactar contra los edificios que quedaba en la ciudad. El humo lo inunda todo, humo y polvo de carbón en los ojos, en la garganta, en las venas. Empiezo a toser. Todos tosemos.

Alguien tira de mí hacia dentro de la vivienda.

—Tenemos que ponernos las máscaras —dice Tom.

Busco la mía pero no la encuentro, debí de perderla en el en el baño de sangre. El estruendo de las bombas resuena en mi interior como un tambor golpeando las paredes del cráneo. Veo la explosión que mató a mi padre detrás de los ojos, a pesar de no haber estado presente. Me resisto a pensar que he perdido al resto de mi familia por otra explosión. Esto es un Juego, me repito. Es una trampa que forma parte de los Juegos del Hambre, una idea magistral del Vigilante jefe, una amenaza de Snow. No puede haber pasado de verdad.

—Caen a lo lejos —nos informa a gritos Leonor. Se ha asomado al hueco de la puerta y cuesta escucharla con los estallidos—. Creo que cerca de la Aldea de Los Vencedores.

—Madre de Dios —jura el padre de Emma—. La mayoría de tributos fueron en esa dirección. Era la parte más entera de la ciudad.

Me tiro al suelo para hacerme un ovillo e intentar desaparecer. No me siento capaz de mantenerme derecha. En caso de que sea un escenario, un estadio más y Prim esté a salvo muy muy lejos de aquí, siguen estando Rory y Gale. Esas bombas podrían haberlos matado a los dos. Esto es una brutalidad. ¿Por qué no nos pegaron un tiro en la cabeza y arreglado?

Tom se agacha a mi lado y me palpa suavemente la cabeza. Luego se mira los dedos, tienen restos de sangre.

—Apenas ha sangrado —dice—. No te puedo poner puntos, pero no sé si deberíamos vendarlo. He encontrado algunas cosas.

—¿Habrán puesto límites en esta Arena? —Se me ocurre preguntar— ¿O simplemete pensarán matarnos a base de bombas?

 _Como peces en un barril_ , pienso para mis adentros.

—No lo sabemos. No sabemos nada Katniss —aclara Tom—. Cuando salimos del hoyo estábamos en la Pradera, nadie intentaba matar a nadie, ni siquiera los tributos profesionales de toda la vida; todo el mundo huía, lo cual fue una suerte ya que estábamos cargados contigo. No íbamos lo que se dice deprisa. Intentamos buscar a Emma (creemos que ella fue más rápida en escapar o estaba escondida) y pudimos ver la alambrada de espino desde allí. Pero no sabemos que hay al otro lado.

Cesa el sonido, paran las explosiones. No han durado más de cinco minutos, aunque supongo que es el tiempo suficiente para matar a unos cuantos. Lo raro es que no empiecen a sonar cañones. ¿Habrán suprimido esa parte del espectáculo? Tal vez se trate de una Arena de bajo presupuesto, hecha a última hora para atormentarme. Me arrastro hasta la puerta para ver el desastre, pero todo sigue igual. La clara luz de estrellas alumbrando un suelo de cenizas, montones de escombros, una teja por aquí, una viga por allá, distingo algún hueso calcinado.

Miro las estrellas en busca de algo de luz y un paracaídas plateado me cae sobre las manos. Si hay paracaídas quiere decir que todavía estamos en unos Juegos, estamos en una Arena, eso me alegra de una manera preocupante. Prim no puede estar aquí. Es de mentira. Abro el cilindro metálico y dentro encuentro un botecito minúsculo de pomada, lo abro y huele a eucalipto y a algo químico que no se distinguir. Debe de ser para la costilla o para la cabeza. Siguen enviándome regalos, a pesar de todo, tengo patrocinadores.

Leonor me quita de las manos el tarro.

—Es para ti. Siempre es para ti, igual que el año pasado, ¿no Katniss? –lo recorre con la mirada, dándolo vueltas—Aquí hay algo escrito.

Me muestra la parte de abajo del bote. Efectivamente pone algo en letras mayúsculas, en la parte de abajo, aunque es imposible de entender.

—¿Serán las instrucciones de uso? –pregunto.

—¿En otro idioma? —cuestiona Leonor, pasándole el bote a su padre, pues también quiere verlo —. No lo creo, ya no existen más idiomas que el nuestro y ese que usan los del Capitolio a veces, la lengua muerta.

—No parece ser Latín —opina Tom—. No me suena. Podría ser un mensaje cifrado.

Entonces lo veo. No es un mensaje cifrado, solo está del revés.

NEIB NATSE SALLE

Ellas están bien.

No podría haber mejor regalo en el mundo

Pienso en Peeta y en Haymitch. Miro al cielo negro de estrellas falsas y digo:

—Gracias

* * *

 **a/n:** _siento deciros que a partir de la semana que viene se acaba esta proliferación de capítulos. No voy a adelantar qué día voy a publicar, porque luego me lo salto a la torera.  
_

 _Eleid, gracias por el review, pero no eran volcanes_

 _Alpha, no quería destriparte la Arena. Al principio, antes de leer tu fic pensé en que fueran las ruínas del 13. Cambié de idea al leerlo y se me ha ocurrido una trama más interesante. Lo que intento es dar un poco la vuelta a las cosas._

 _Y recordad, salvamos gatitos con los comentarios. Ahí queda dicho._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Ya está amaneciendo, por lo que es el momento de llevar a cabo el plan que hemos trazado durante la noche. En un principio pensé que lo mejor era deshacerme de estos dos cuanto antes, de Tom y de la insufrible Leonor y largarme por mi cuenta. Pero dado que Tom parece no querer quitarme la vista de encima, aunque su hija no me soporte, la idea era huir durante la noche sin ser vista resultaba complicada si nadie iba a pegar ojo. Y nadie ha pegado ojo después de las bombas.

Podría haberlos distraído mandándolos al piso de arriba a buscar algo, el problema es que luego surgió el mismo dilema que tuve el año pasado durante los Juegos ¿Cómo iba a abandonar a estos dos si son de casa? No parecen unos inválidos y desde luego se encuentran en mejor estado que Peeta cuando fui a buscarlo, pero siguen siendo de casa. Por otro lado, yo tengo más experiencia en los Juegos, al menos les gano por uno a cero, por mucho que los hayan visto en las pantallas de televisión. Y no es que seamos pocos este año precisamente, he hecho cálculos y hemos entrado a la Arena ni más ni menos que setenta y dos personas, con lo cual no será complicado que nos crucemos entre nosotros. Tres es mejor que uno solo, o eso me digo.

Pues aquí estamos, a primera hora del día, preparándonos los tres para abandonar mi antigua casa de la Veta. Hemos registrado las habitaciones, las dos y me he vuelto bastante loca al ver que mi vieja cazadora de cuero, la que perteneció a mi padre, estaba colocada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Eso no encaja con la idea de que todo es un escenario. La cazadora parece tan real, igual de suave, con el mismo olor a cuero gastado. Tengo que repetirme mentalmente el mensaje que me enviaron Peeta y Haymitch con el paracaídas de anoche. Ellas están bien. Mi hermana y mi madre están vivas. Snow hace esto para hundirme. Snow me culpa del malestar en los Distritos y quiere hacérmelo pagar.

Da igual el motivo, la cuestión es que estoy aquí y el plan es el siguiente: encontrar agua (empiezan a notársenos los feos síntoma de la deshidratación), encontrar a Emma, a Rory y a Gale y hacer una fiesta de pijamas, de todos los que seremos.

Salimos a la calle con nuestros horribles trajes amarillo chillón. El atuendo no puede disgustarme más, pero Tom me ha obligado a ponérmelo, se comporta como si fuera mi padre. El aire es frío y tal vez la tela parecida al plástico ayude a cortarlo, Tom ha dicho que tenía que ponérmelo ya que si nos lo han dado, alguna protección nos tiene que proporcionar, aunque yo creo que tal vez solo quieran tenernos lo más localizados posibles y que nos veamos los unos a los otros hasta en una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Seguramente la tela sea también reflectante. Suerte que llevo la cazadora.

El día es gris y en el exterior solo se escuchan los zumbidos de las moscas, aunque soy consciente de que pronto tendremos que encontrarnos con los demás tributos; los vería a más de un kilómetro si es que van vestidos de amarillo. Si tuviera un arco podría dispararlos y acertar en el blanco, por desgracia voy desarmada, ya que aparte de la cazadora no han dejado en casa ni el cuchillo de la cocina ni nada que se parezca a un arma con la que nos podamos defender . Otra cosa que hay que solucionar cuanto antes.

Nuestro primer destino es un depósito de lluvia que había en la parte noroeste del Distrito. En el 12 no hay cultivos, nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma a la industria del carbón, aunque sí que existen pequeños huertos en la parte trasera de algunas viviendas. En teoría están prohibidos. Se supone que hay que apañárselas con lo que el Capitolio nos da, otra forma de machacarnos y matarnos de hambre, pero una vez más los agentes hacían la vista gorda.

El depósito debe de llevar construido desde antes de los Días Oscuros y se ha mantenido en pie. Es una mole de hormigón gris de forma hexagonal que se sostiene con vigas, como una araña de enormes patas. El desuso y la falta de arreglos hace que tenga fugas y que el agua caiga como arroyos por esas patas, encharcando todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Espero que aún esté entero, espero que no lo hayan derribado las bombas. El manantial que normalmente suministra de agua al 12 se encuentra al otro lado de la alambrada y es una zona por la que aún no me quiero aventurar.

Atravesamos la Veta pisando escombros y haciendo crujir lo que sea que haya bajo nuestros pies; ni un alma en la costa, mucho mejor, pues no hay lugar en el que poder esconderse. Prefiero no detenerme demasiado en mirar alrededor, no quiero plantearme cómo han podido hacer esto. Ahora, no se puede negar que la réplica es inmejorable, una copia exacta de lo que era mi casa, pero arrasada, aplastada, con todos muertos. Llevo un nudo en la garganta y el corazón me palpita demasiado fuerte, las cenizas se me meten en la boca y me ahogan, me hacen toser y tengo que llevarla tapada con una mano.

No tardamos nada en alcanzar nuestro primer objetivo, al ver que está en pie, siento una oleada de alivio. Qué esté lleno de agua, por favor. Los recuerdos de la deshidratación del año pasado cada vez están más nítidos en mi cabeza y empiezo a notar calambres en las piernas, bien por el polvo que estoy tragando, bien por la falta de líquido, me pesan en exceso.

Nada más acercarnos veo una sombra amarilla en movimiento tras una de las patas de la araña. Agarro un trozo de ladrillo, me vuelvo y digo:

—No os mováis de ahí.

Tom me hace caso, pero Leonor me ignora y recoge algo del suelo. Juraría que es un hueso, largo, como si fuera un fémur humano y se aproxima con él.

—No te hagas el héroe Katniss, los demás también podemos pelear.

Noto el miedo en su voz. Esta chica no ha tenido que enfrentarse a nada en su vida, aunque debo admitir que tiene agallas. Lo que sea que se ha escondido tras las patas del depósito no hace ruido, oigo mi respiración más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Soy inofensivo, Chica en Llamas —dice una voz desde detrás del muro.

Leonor lanza su arma, que estalla en motitas de polvo al chocar contra otra de las patas. No sé a quién pensaba matar con eso, ni siquiera lo hubiera atontado en caso de darlo en la cabeza. La persona detrás del muro suelta una sola risa, como si se hubiera tragado el resto. Luego aparece frente a nosotras, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara y los brazos en alto.

—Soy Lukas, Distrito 9. Y estos dos son Levi y Bernardette.

Se trata de un chico de unos dieciocho años, de pelo oscuro y mirada aguzada. Lo acompañan dos personas mayores, mayores de verdad, un hombre y una mujer que parecen ridículos con los monos amarillos. Se me cae el alma al suelo al verlos aquí, son muy ancianos, con el pelo blanco y la cara arrugada como una uva pasa, la gente en el doce no suele vivir tanto. No en la Veta, desde luego. No puedo matarlos.

–¿Son tus abuelos? —le pregunto al muchacho, tengo la boca como papel de lija y me cuesta hablar. Es como si hubiera masticado un pedazo de carbón. El chico me indica con la cabeza que baje el ladrillo. No lo hago.

—No lo son. He venido con mi hermano y mi padre. Son del Distrito 6, su nieto los abandonó en el baño de sangre. Son buena gente.

Otro que salva gente, pienso para mis adentros. Me parece que en estos Juegos hay varios tributos llevando la estrategia equivocada. Los quiero como aliados. Si hay que tener aliados los quiero a ellos, decido en el momento.

Lukas se acerca para estrecharme la mano, como si acabáramos de hacer un pacto. Lo cierto es que no nos hemos matado así que supongo que en cierta medida sí que lo hemos hecho. Suelto el ladrillo. Viva, ya somos seis, y eso que no quería una multitud conmigo.

Su mano es firme aunque enseguida noto que le falta algún dedo a la altura de los nudillos. No tiene heridas abiertas, por lo que no pregunto. Le devuelvo el apretón y voy en busca del agua.

Por suerte, continúan cayendo los regueros de agua a través de las patas de la araña. Todos bebemos, Tom intenta recogerla de algún modo, pero se le resbala entre las manos. Soy consciente de que hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes, el lugar pronto será un hervidero si en verdad es la única fuente de agua, aunque tenemos que hidratarnos.

—Cogí esto de la Cornucopia —Lukas nos muestra una pequeña botella. No tendrá más de medio litro, pero tendrá que valer — . Y esto —añade mostrándome una bolsita de fruta seca y dos manzanas que guardaba en los bolsillos.

Va a compartirlo con nosotros. Somos aliados, es un hecho. Resoplo para mis adentros, ya éramos una comitiva demasiado numerosa, pero no puedo dejar a estos dos ancianos indefensos, es posible que necesiten ayuda hasta para andar y Lukas no parece capaz de matar a una mosca.

Acabamos sentados bajo el depósito para repartirnos un poco de fruta seca y morder una manzana entre todos. Yo habría sido partidaria de comernos todo el suministro, sobre todo viendo la cara con la que lo miran Levi y Bernardette, pero me abstengo de mencionarlo. Lukas capta mi mirada.

—Van lentos pero andan —me comenta—. Aunque se llevan como el perro y el gato.

—Ni perro ni gato —objeta Levi, parece que nos ha oído—. Ésta lo que es, es una bruja.

—Y tú un viejo chocho —dice Bernardette.

—Ya veo —susurro al oído de Lukas, que está sentado a mi lado.

—¿No son adorables? —pregunta él.

—¿Quieres que nos separemos? —le propongo, cambiando el tema.

—Ehh, no. Había pensado en quedarme contigo para que me protejas. Fuiste muy eficiente con tu compañero el año pasado. Yo también estoy lisiado, mira —dice mostrando su falta de dedos. No es asqueroso, ni nada, pero aparto la vista—. Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan Chica en Llamas?

Leonor se me adelanta, se pone en pie y se sacude los restos de polvo de las posaderas.

—Nosotros nos vamos —anuncia mirando a su padre.

Uno de mis pocos placeres durante la jornada ha sido contemplar el humor de Leonor al vérselas con la mugre que tiene este sitio. Está claro que no le gusta mancharse. Ha parado a limpiarse las botas un par de veces mientas buscábamos el depósito. He reconocido que tiene agallas, pero mancharse le aterra.

—¿Cómo la aguantas? —inquiero a Tom en voz baja, sentado a mi otro lado. Me devuelve una sonrisa triste.

—Es mi hija, cariño, en el fondo es una buena chica.

Este hombre es un trozo de pan, cura heridas y conoció a mi padre, ni loca lo dejo. Tom no se mueve del sitio, por lo que Leonor vuelve a sentarse resoplando y advirtiendo que piensa largase en cualquier momento. Qué lo haga, no será una gran pérdida.

—¿Habéis recorrido la ciudad? —pregunto a Lucas.

—Al principio fuimos a un barrio que parecía bastante rico, con pocas casas, todas de dos plantas, todas intactas.

—La Aldea de los Vencedores —deduzco.

—Pero nos largamos porque estaba lleno de gente. Los vimos a lo lejos, como hormiguitas amarillas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—¿No se mataban entre ellos?

—No lo creo. Así que nos pusimos a caminar (correr era imposible) y dimos con esto —dice Lukas señalando la estructura de hormigón que tiene encima.

—Tuvisteis suerte —apunta Tom—. Las bombas cayeron por esa zona, además habéis encontrado agua.

Nada más pronunciar Tom la palabra bombas se escucha un estrépito, como un zumbido. En principio creo que puede tratarse de un cañonazo, pero son misiles incendiarios, iguales que los de anoche. Uno nos pasa prácticamente rozando e impacta contra el suelo a unos diez metros. Todo se llena de humo. La onda expansiva me ha dejado tirada en el suelo y sin aliento, me pican los ojos, no veo nada ni a nadie, solo puntitos rojos detrás de los párpados.

Noto alguien a mi lado. Me recoge del suelo y tira de mí hacia arriba.

—¿Estás bien? —Es Lukas. Su voz suena entrecortada, lleva la máscara puesta— Ayúdame a encontrar al resto.

Encontramos a Levi y a Bernardette milagrosamente vivos, con los monos chamuscados y encogidos en el suelo. Bernardette está llorando y se tapa la cara con la camisa de su marido. Lukas se encarga de recoger a ambos y colocarles sus máscaras. Hay un fuego inmenso en el lugar en el que ha impactado el misil, quemando matorrales y malas hierbas.

 _La Chica en llamas_ , pienso, sin poder olvidar las bolas de fuego de los primeros Juegos.

—¡Hay que salir de aquí! —Grita Lukas, parece el más entero de todos.

Yo busco entre el humo, busco a Tom, su pelo canoso, su barba blanca. Ese hombre me salvó la vida, tengo que devolverle el gesto.

Pero no es necesario. Tom aparece entre la humareda, con la máscara puesta y llevando a su hija de la mano. Leonor llora igual que si estuviera poseída.

—Vamos a morir. Vamos a morir todos.

La verdad es que no ayuda en absoluto. Me entran ganas de darle los mismos guantazos que ella me propinó ayer por la noche, pero un ataque de tos me quita las fuerzas. Me rasgo un retazo de la pernera del mono con lo que parece un trozo de cemento calcinado y me lo coloco alrededor de la cabeza, me estoy ahogando y cada vez va a peor. Pienso en acercarme al depósito para recoger algo de agua, pero me doy cuenta de que no hay tiempo, las llamas avanzan deprisa, muchos más rápido de lo que avanzaría un fuego normal. Suerte que el misil no ha impactado con el depósito, sino a esta hora estaríamos todos muertos.

—Corred—chilla Lukas.

Eso intentamos. Corremos. Corremos sin dirección aparente. Lukas lleva prácticamente cargada en brazos a Bernardette, yo ayudo a Levi como buenamente puedo y Tom agarra a su hija por el brazo, tirando de ella, pues sigue histérica. Seguimos escuchando estallidos, pero más lejos, se dirigen a la zona en la que se encontraba el Quemador. Un pinchazo de angustia me inunda el pecho, se me aparece la imagen de Sae, con una olla llena de caldo de vete a saber qué, ofreciéndome un cuenco los días que no tenía nada que llevarme a la boca. Tengo que recordarme que el Quemador ya no existe, que si existiera daría igual porque estamos en unos Juegos. No es real. Nada es real. Solo nosotros moriremos.

El fuego se propaga tras nosotros, pisándonos los talones, no podemos avanzar más deprisa, demasiadas personas, demasiada carga. Levi se queja de la rodilla, de la cadera, prácticamente voy arrastrándolo, como un peso muerto. Veo algo, un edificio justo en frente, cuando de pronto suena un trueno y un relámpago y empieza a llover. Agua fría, gotas enormes que nos empapan a todos y nos hielan los huesos. Los Vigilantes no quieren que muramos, no todavía, demasiado poco glamour seis tributos muertos por inhalación de humo y las llamas. Ellos prefieren que haya más sangre.

La lluvia ha disipado el humo y ha convertido las cenizas del suelo en algo grumoso y resbaladizo. Ahora veo lo que tengo enfrente, es la casa del Alcalde. La casa de Madge. Varios tributos salen a recibirnos (en realidad no salen porque están en el porche) y yo me debato entre seguir sujetando a Levi o soltarlo y ponerme en guardia. Busco algo con lo que defenderme en el suelo pero solo hay fango. Los tributos se acercan a nosotros, tan visibles como una cerilla encendida en una habitación a oscuras y me permito soltar el aliento que contenía. Uno de ellos es Gale.

Lo primero que hago es buscar a Lukas con la mirada.

—Son amigos —le digo.

—Tu primo, lo sé —contesta él.

Gale arruga el ceño un poco, nunca le gustó la historia del parentesco, pero yo me lanzo a sus brazos igual. Me sujeta con fuerza menos de un minuto y luego me separa para observarme.

—Estas vivo —. Tengo que tragarme las lágrimas, no quiero mostrar ninguna debilidad- ¿Tu hermano?

—Está en la casa, se encuentra bien. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

Gale no parece muy alegre que digamos por verme. Supongo que se debe al detalle que han tenido los Vigilantes de hacernos jugar los Juegos en un lugar que es una copia exacta de nuestro hogar. Bueno, da igual, los dos siguen de una pieza. Después de las bombas es más de lo que podía esperar.

De la casa salen varias personas más, reconozco a dos de ellas de inmediato, son Rory y Emma. Corro hacia ellos y me arrodillo junto al hermano de mi amigo. Me fallan las fuerzas, tengo que cubrirme la cara para evitar el desastre. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

El chico se queda parado mirándome.

—Katniss, ¿estás bien? —Me pregunta Rory— Te vimos caer en el Baño de Sangre.

Al ponerme de pie Emma me abraza y se hecha a llorar.

—Pensábamos que habías muerto —solloza—. Entonces se da cuenta de quienes vienes conmigo y corre hacia ellos como una bala— ¡Papá, Leonor!

Gale se acerca hasta donde estamos Rory y yo. Lo acompañan un hombre y una chica de la edad de Emma. Los reconozco enseguida: Violet, del Distrito 1 y su padre, un hombre rubio y fornido. Lukas y los abuelos también se unen al grupo. Caminamos hasta el porche en silencio y nos sentamos en las escaleras. No entiendo la razón por la que no entramos. Lo normal sería que alguien hiciese guardia y el resto entráramos en la vivienda.

—Veo que tú también has hecho amigos —dice Gale, parece muy nervioso.

—El padre de Emma me salvó de una muerte segura —miro hacia atrás, Tom abraza a sus dos hijas. Leonor no parece tan insufrible mientras llora—. Estos son Lukas del nueve y Levi y Bernardette, del Distrito 6. Perdieron a su nieto en el baño de sangre.

Lukas extiende su mano amputada. Gale se la estrecha sin dejar de observarme.

—Hola colega. Siento lo de tu Distrito.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —Pregunta mi amigo señalando con la cabeza a los abuelos del seis.

—Algo asustados, pero bah, esta gente sobrevivió a la Guerra de los Días Oscuros. Son duros como rocas.

—No éramos más que niños —dice Levi.

—Yo no había nacido — señala Bernardette.

—No te hagas la joven ahora que no cuela —discute su marido.

Bernardette, indignada, se separa como puede de Levi, agarra a Lukas del brazo y lo mira con adoración.

—Tú eres mi héroe cariño, porque sí es por ese…

Una cosa es ser asaltacunas y otra esto. Aunque Lukas parece contento.

—Os quiero a los dos por igual —replica el aludido.

Después de que Gale se estreche la mano con Tom, abrace a Leonor, a quien se le han quitado todos los males de un plumazo solo con verle y todos entren en la casa de Madge, solo quedamos él y yo en las escaleras del porche. Gale parece abatido, cansado, con la cara cubierta de polvo y un corte feo en el brazo. No quiero que se repita el episodio de la pierna de Peeta el año pasado. Aunque claro, en ese momento había posibilidades de salir vivos los dos.

—Tienes que curar eso —digo señalándolo.

—No es nada —contesta—, solo un corte superficial.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Llevo dos días pensando que habías muerto —me dice él.

—Estoy aquí.

Por fin sonríe un poquito y respira hondo. Estará aliviado de verme viva, pero desde luego no lo demuestra. No es que esperara abrazos y besos, pero a ver, algo más de entusiasmo tampoco estaría mal.

—¿Qué pasó en la Cornucopia, Katniss? —inquiere, tras un rato de silencio.

—Intenté ir a por las armas. Os estuve buscando pero no os encontraba por ningún sitio. Luego me golpeé la cabeza contra alguien y me caí al suelo. Noté como me pasaban por encima y entonces perdí el conocimiento. Fue Tom el que me salvó y me llevó a cuestas. Me llevaron a mi antigua casa, la única que queda en pie en la Veta —de pronto me freno, me cuesta seguir hablando— Gale, ¿crees que esto es real?

Gale niega con la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo. No puedo permitirme creerlo. Pero tampoco puedo estar seguro de que no lo sea.

—Lo han hecho por mí.

—Intenté encontrarte —dice él—. Pero tenía que sacar de allí a Rory y a Emma. Estábamos los tres juntos y era una locura de gente intentando huir. Cuando me di cuenta de donde nos habían metido… Lo siento. Siento no haber vuelto a por ti.

—No te disculpes, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Todo esto es culpa mía. Todo Gale. Todo es culpa mía.

—Katniss —me dice— ¿no te has planteado que tal vez no todo gire en torno a ti?

Ya empezamos. Su pregunta me mosquea. Es evidente que todo esto es por mí, por las bayas, por dejar al Capitolio en ridículo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor —contesta—. Que somos muchos aquí dentro, y más allá de esto hay muchísima gente en los distritos que está dispuesta a luchar. Me lo ha dicho el padre de Violet. Hasta en el Distrito 1 han parado las máquinas, se han enfrentado a los agentes y han muerto personas por ello. La gente se muere, Katniss, todos los días y no solo en tus Juegos. Ese es el espectáculo más vistoso, desde luego, pero no el único. El Capitolio nos mata en todas partes.

—¿Ha terminado el sermón? —pregunto—. Voy dentro. Avísame cuando quieras que te releve.

—Espera —dice Gale—. No entres todavía.

Intenta detenerme pero le ignoro. No estoy dispuesta a que haga una carnicería a mi costa. Entiendo que esté dolido. Esto no es fácil para ninguno, pero de ahí a decirme que creo que todo gira a mi alrededor hay un trecho.

Entro en la casa y cierro de un portazo en las narices de Gale. Hay un barullo en el salón, parece que es allí donde están reunidos el resto. Conozco esta casa, he pasado tardes aquí escuchando a Madge tocar el piano. Cuando llego allí todos están formando un círculo en torno a algo que hay en el suelo.

—No mires —dice Tom, apartándome.

Me estoy empezando a asustar. Leonor se pone frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso.

—Recuerda que no es real, Katniss —me dice.

No lo entiendo.

La escena me recuerda a otra del pasado reciente, cuando dieron los latigazos a Gale y nadie quería que estuviera presente. Me abro paso con el corazón en la boca y se me hiela la sangre cuando lo veo.

Hay una chica tumbada bocarriba sobre el piso, parece dormida o muerta, pues tiene la cara tranquila. Los ojos cerrados, los rizos rubios desperdigados por el suelo, las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho. Lleva un bonito vestido blanco, parece una rosa, una rosa blanca, igual que la flor que sostiene entre ambas manos. Una rosa para otra rosa.

Un regalo de Snow.

Es Madge.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

La primera vez que vi a alguien muerto solo tenía seis años. Volvía con mi padre del Quemador, había empezado a llevarme allí hacía poco, pero ya me había aprendido los nombres y las caras de casi toda la gente del mercado negro. Por supuesto, mi padre no me había dicho que la actividad que se realizaba en ese lugar era ilegal, aunque pronto me daría cuenta yo sola; también faltaba poco para que empezara a llevarme al bosque. Mi padre me había presentado a mucha gente y eso me hacía sentir importante y adulta, íbamos inventándonos una cancioncilla sobre quién vendía cada cosa en cada puesto del mercado. Entramos en casa riendo, pues mi padre había hecho una rima muy graciosa, pero nada más abrir la puerta supe que algo pasaba en el interior.

—¡Llévatela! —dijo mi madre nada más vernos. Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa de la cocina, curando a alguien, supuse. Tenía las mangas de la camisa remangadas y gotas de sudor en la frente, aunque estábamos en pleno invierno.

—¿Primrose? —preguntó mi padre.

—Está dormida, Jack. Llévate a Katniss y tarda todo lo que puedas en regresar.

Aquello no me gustó. Era como si mi madre nos estuviera echando de casa, como si mi madre pensara que era más importante atender a un paciente que estar con su marido y sus hijas. Además, había dejado a Prim sola. Prim era un bebé precioso que se reía todo el tiempo y nos hacía reír a los demás. Mi madre la adoraba y siempre andaba a cuestas con ella, jamás la dejaba sola. Así que me solté de la mano de mi padre, que intentaba tirar de mí hacia fuera, para ir a recoger a Prim. Podría estar despierta y estar triste. Prim se ponía muy triste cuando estaba sola, pero nunca lloraba ya que era un bebé buenísimo. Si teníamos que irnos, nos marcharíamos, pero con mi hermana pequeña.

Entré en la cocina y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis padres, en la que solía dormir Prim. Entonces me di cuenta que había una mujer sentada en una silla. Una mujer joven, mucho más joven que mi madre y mi padre. En realidad parecía una niña más que una mujer, salvo porque sostenía a dos bebés diminutos, uno en cada brazo y le caían tantas lágrimas por las mejillas que parecía que tuviera un grifo abierto en los ojos.

A mí se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas solo con verla. En esa época odiaba ver a la gente llorar, porque eso significaba que sufrían, y si ellos sufrían yo también tenía que hacerlo. Era como si su tristeza me envolviera y se me metiera por dentro. Odiaba que me pasaran esas cosas. Quise ayudarla a sostener a uno de sus bebés, decirle que yo ya había sostenido a mi hermanita desde que era muy pequeña, así que no iba a dañarlo. Quise ofrecerles a todos un poco de la leche que habíamos comprado en el Quemador. Mi padre siempre decía: donde comen tres comen seis, así que no habría ningún problema y seguro que eso le alegraba, ya que uno siempre estaba más contento con el estómago lleno. Me quedé allí mirándola, pensando en cómo prestarles mi ayuda. Tal vez si cantaba se animaría. A Prim le encantaba que le cantara canciones, primero se partía de risa e intentaba tirarme de las trenzas y luego se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en los labios. Leche y canciones. Estaba segura de que eso iba a hacer que se sintieran mejor.

No hubo tiempo. Acto seguido, mi padre vino a por mí, me cogió en brazos y vi al hombre que había en la mesa de la cocina.

Estaba muy pálido, con la piel ligeramente azulada y muy quieto, con las manos tendidas a ambos lados del cuerpo que tenía cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana. Se le veía el pecho hundido, como si estuviera intentando respirar, pero aparte de todo eso, parecía que estuviera echando una siesta. No era como si se quejara o hiciera muecas de dolor, cosa que les había visto a hacer alguna vez a los pacientes de mi madre. Él parecía tranquilo y muy joven, casi un muchacho, igual que la chica de los bebés.

–¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mi padre.

—Inhalación de gas en las minas —dijo mi madre, mientras subía la sábana que le llegaba a la cintura para cubrir al hombre con ella por completo.

En aquel momento yo todavía no sabía lo que significaba eso, quería decirle a mi madre que tuviera cuidado, que tal vez la sábana no le dejaría respirar bien y parecía que le estaba costando.

—¿Había más con él? —quiso saber mi padre.

Mi madre negó con la cabeza y entonces le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla.

Fue en ese momento, al verle la cara a mi madre, cuando me di cuenta que el hombre no echaba la siesta, ni estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados ni nada de eso, sino que había muerto. Soñé con él durante una semana seguida, con él, con la chica y con los dos bebés recién nacidos, todos igual de quietos, azules e inmóviles que aquel muchacho, tumbados en mesas.

Cuando fui un poco más mayor supe quiénes eran cada uno de ellos. El hombre muerto, la chica de las lágrimas silenciosas y los dos pequeños, un niño y una niña a los que su madre no volvió a ver, ya que se los quitaron para llevarlos a un lugar en el que se suponía que los cuidarían mejor que ella. La chica también murió joven, por voluntad propia. Todavía, algunas noches, veo la cara de aquel hombre en sueños, hermosa y serena, entre todos los demás muertos.

Todo eso es lo que se me pasa por la cabeza mientras observo a Madge, igual de callada, igual de quieta, igual de pálida, pero increíblemente bonita. No me sale un grito, tampoco me salen lágrimas, solo la miro como embobada, sin llegar a creer que pueda ser ella.

De repente hago una pregunta absurda.

—¿Cómo está?

—Muy muerta —responde Violet, la tributo del Distrito 1, que sigue mascando un chicle.

Violet capta mi atención y vuelvo la vista hacia ella, me quedo hipnotizada viendo como mueve la mandíbula, masticando muy fuerte y muy deprisa. Debe llevar varios días con el mismo chicle y su rubia melena, cortada a la altura de los hombros, apenas se ha despeinado.

No lo entiendo. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, por lo que hago mentalmente un recuento: soy Katniss Everdeen, tengo 17 años. Mi casa está en el Distrito 12 pero ahora mismo estoy en otros Juegos. El estadio es igual que mi casa, Gale y su hermano pequeño están conmigo, pero el resto están a salvo. Mi hermana está a salvo, mi madre está a salvo. Peeta está en El Capitolio, pero también está a salvo. Mis amigos están a salvo. Madge está a salvo. Posiblemente tocando el piano o viendo una emisión obligatoria del Capitolio en este mismo salón, pero no llevará el vestido blanco, pues ese se lo pone únicamente los días de la Cosecha.

Vuelvo a contemplar la rosa, blanco inmaculado. Me da miedo tocarla por lo que pueda pasar.

Madge tampoco tendrá una rosa blanca entre las manos, ya que en el 12 no hay rosas de ese tipo. Rosas que inundan la estancia de aroma dulzón y empalagoso, que me impiden que respire, un perfume que se mete en las fosas nasales y no deja entrar aire. Es un olor tan profundo que resulta casi masticable, hace que me maree y me entren náuseas.

Acto seguido vomito lo poco que había comido en el suelo del salón. Gale me agarra de las axilas y me levanta. Estaba de rodillas junto a… eso que se asemeja a Madge. No puede ser ella. Es un truco de Snow, para hacerme daño. Sin embargo, vuelvo a mirarla mientras Gale me arrastra y sí que parece mi amiga, es exactamente igual que mi amiga: su misma boca pequeña y perfecta, sus mismas manos, su mismo pelo largo y rizado.

—¡Katniss respira! —me ordena Gale.

Intento hacerlo. Trato de meter aire en los pulmones y soltarlo. Gale me ha apartado del grupo y me ha llevado a la cocina, me ha sentado en una silla. Él se ha sentado en frente, ha debido de limpiarse la cara porque resulta muy lívido, tiene enrojecido el blanco de los ojos. Me concentro en ellos, parecen más grises de lo habitual, como mercurio líquido.

–Por eso no quería que entraras —me dice—. Quería contártelo primero, prepararte para ello.

—¿Prepararme para qué? —cuestiono. Todavía tengo metido en la nariz el penetrante olor de la rosa—. Es mentira.

Mi amigo se queda callado durante un momento.

—Ojalá pudiera saberlo.

–Yo lo sé —replico—. Claro que es mentira. Es… igual que un muto. Estamos en los Juegos y en los Juegos hay mutos. Es un muto muerto con la misma pinta de Madge, solo eso. En el Capitolio saben hacer estas cosas. Cosas que consiguen derrumbarte.

—Eso espero —me dice—. Cuando llegamos aquí estaban Violet y su padre. Ni siquiera intentaron herirnos y ellos sí que tienen armas. Nos la mostraron, no sabían quién era o si podía ser peligroso —Gale hace una pausa y cierra esos ojos que echan chispas—. Catnip, lleva el vestido de la Cosecha. El que siempre se ponía, con las cintas.

Me sorprende que Gale se fijara en eso. Él y Madge no eran los mejores amigos, que se diga. Gale la tenía manía injustamente, solo por ser quien era, aunque supongo que la cosa cambio cuando se enteró de quién le había llevado la medicina la noche de los latigazos. Yo no se lo dije, eso seguro, pero alguien tuvo que hacerlo.

Gale se levanta y empieza a trastear con los cacharros de la cocina. Esta casa parece intacta, como si la hubieran dejado ayer mismo. Hay una hornilla. Gale lleva una botellita atada al cinturón del mono que vacía en un recipiente y pone a calentar. Prepara un té con unas hierbas, le añade algo que parece miel y me lo pone en las manos.

—Bébete esto —me dice—. Estás temblando, lo has echado todo ahí fuera.

Agarro la taza con un tembleque horrible en las manos, está hirviendo pero me calienta el cuerpo, aunque se me cae parte del líquido. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y me agacho para recogerlo. Gale hace lo mismo con un paño en la mano. Nos encontramos en el suelo, bajo la mesa, con las cabezas muy juntas.

—Da pena manchar un suelo tan limpio —dice.

—¿Aquí han dejado comida? —inquiero mirándolo, ya que en mi casa no había nada.

Gale me da un beso rápido en los labios. Pasa tan deprisa que casi no me entero.

El problema es que me entero y es justo lo que me faltaba aquí dentro. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Creía que teníamos superada esa etapa. Mi amigo se levanta como si nada.

—Hay algunas cosas. No demasiado. Tampoco es que se pueda conseguir comida en el Distrito tal y como lo han dejado.

Me ha besado, me ha puesto veinte veces más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Espero que nadie lo haya visto, estábamos agachados bajo la mesa. ¿Dónde están las cámaras en estos Juegos? ¿Habrá cámaras en el suelo? Quiero decirle que en el Capitolio piensan que estoy esperando un hijo de Peeta, que lo que ha hecho puede perjudicarnos de muchas maneras, poner en peligro a Rory, pero Gale parece tan tranquilo, observando desde arriba como me llevo la mano a los labios. Muy bien. Yo haré lo mismo. Por lo menos me ha dado otra cosa en la pensar que no sea Madge. Ahora no podré quitarme de la cabeza a Peeta.

Me incorporo y recupero la taza, las manos me tiemblan el doble que antes.

—Bébetelo—me ordena Gale—. En el bote pone que son hierbas tranquilizantes.

—¿Y la comida de la Cornucopia? —le pregunto entre pequeños sorbos.

Había un puesto con comida, pude verla, antes de que me arrearan en la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento.

—Creo que se la llevaron los del 2. Casi toda. Tampoco era mucho, teniendo en cuenta todos los que somos. Al padre de Violet le dio tiempo a coger algo. Yo solo conseguí esto —. Me muestra un trozo de cuerda y la botellita que lleva atados al cinturón, además de un botecito con líquido naranja que se saca del bolsillo.

—¿Qué es?

—No lo sé. Estaba en la mesa de las medicinas.

Entonces le muestro el tarro con las palabras escritas que me enviaron Haymitch y Peeta. Se queda mirándolo. Como es bastante más listo que el resto, enseguida descubre lo que dicen las letras invertidas.

—Eso quiere decir que seguramente no estamos en el Distrito. Que todo el mundo está a salvo —comenta—. Y que en el Capitolio todavía te adoran.

—¿Crees que Madge y su familia estarán bien? —inquiero.

—No te habrían mandado eso si tu madre y tu hermana no estuviesen sanas y vivas. No puedo decirte más, tampoco lo sé.

Gale no es de los que se esfuerza en darme falsas esperanzas, es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, que no me miente. Tampoco se engaña a sí mismo. Aunque lo del beso…

Cuando volvemos al salón estoy más tranquila y decidida a averiguar si realmente se trata de Madge, si es un muto o cualquier otra idea macabra del Capitolio. Sin embargo, en el suelo ya no hay ningún cuerpo ni rastros del vómito. Todo el mundo está sentado en los sofás, algunos sobre la alfombra y han encendido un fuego en la chimenea. Esto no parecen unos Juegos, parece una reunión de amigos. De amigos mal avenidos, dadas las caras del personal.

—La hemos subido arriba. Está en una cama —nos informa Lukas.

—Ven chico —le dice Tom a Gale —, quiero echarle un vistazo a tu brazo.

Mi amigo no pone objeciones y se acerca. Tom inspecciona su herida, vuelca un poco de agua sobre ella y hace una mueca.

—Está infectada. Deberíamos intentar limpiarla a diario —. A continuación comprueba si tiene fiebre y vuelve a poner cara de circunstancias—. ¿Cómo te hiciste el corte?

—Intentando coger un carcaj y un arco —explica Gale—, un tributo del uno me cortó con una espada, ni siquiera sé si lo hizo queriendo, pues me puse en su camino.

—Shimmer ha estado entrenando —dice Violet mirando a su padre con reproche—. Él era de los que iban a la Academia.

—Debía estar muy afilada —advierte Tom—, el corte es bastante profundo. Tenemos que tener cuidado. Necesitarías puntos, pero no tengo el instrumental necesario.

Y aquí es donde vuelvo a sentirme culpable. Gale fue a buscar el arco y las flechas para mí, porque sabía que yo lo querría. Y acabó herido. Se arriesgó, dejando sin protección a Rory y a Emma imagino, y ahora estamos en la misma situación que el año pasado con la pierna de Peeta. Me acerco para observar como Tom venda la herida y en cuanto veo la carne roja por dentro, blanquecina por los lados y con un tono negruzco alrededor empiezo a marearme. No quiero parecer una florecilla en apuros que no hace más que desmayarse, por lo que busco un sitio en el que sentarme. Al menos ya no tengo nada en el estómago que pueda vomitar.

Veo un hueco al lado de Violet y su padre. Dudo en sentarme, pero al final lo hago. Si no han matado a Gale y a su hermano, supongo que también son aliados míos. El padre me sonríe ligeramente, aunque Violet me mira raro. En fin, no puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo.

—¿Aquí hay agua en los grifos? —se me ocurre preguntar.

—No —responden varias personas a coro.

Me pongo en pie. No me siento cómoda sin hacer nada, aunque el fuego de la chimenea resulta reconfortante.

—Pues habrá que regresar al depósito. Podéis darme los recipientes, puedo ir yo sola.

Gale aparece a mi lado y me devuelve a mi sitio, indicando al padre de Violet que le haga un hueco. Tom le ha vendado el brazo, creo que con algo que encontró en mi antigua casa de la Veta.

—Tú no te vas a ninguna parte sin mí. No de momento. Tenemos agua suficiente para pasar la noche.

Voy a discutir con él, pero no lo hago porque al final Leonor pregunta lo obvio.

—¿No creéis que el fuego de la chimenea es hacer señales de humo a los demás tributos?

—Sí, eso —digo, aunque odio tener que estar de acuerdo con Leonor.

—Estos Juegos son diferentes —afirma Lukas.

—¿Diferentes por qué? —inquirimos Leonor y yo al mismo tiempo.

—No es evidente. Todos queremos proteger a alguien —explica Lukas.

Nadie dice nada ante eso, puede que sea verdad. Todos en esta Arena queremos proteger a alguien y tal vez sea lo más importante, algo a tener en cuenta.

En mi caso es cierto. He entrado con la idea de proteger a Rory a cualquier costo. Igual le pasa a Gale. Apuesto todos los dedos de una mano a que Lukas daría su vida por los dos ancianos que se sientan a su lado, sin olvidar que en alguna parte estarán su padre y su hermano, puede que vivos. Tom está dispuesto a curarnos a todos, en lo poco que lo conozco me he dado cuenta que lo único que le interesa es salvar vidas, aunque no sé cómo actuaría si una de sus hijas se encontrase en peligro. De los tributos del uno ya no estoy tan segura, pero Gale se fía de Lawrence, el padre de Violet y Gale no es de los que confían en cualquiera. Sin embargo Violet sigue sin darme buena espina, tiene ojos como de ida. De todas maneras, esto puede explotarnos en la cara en cualquier momento. No dejan de ser unos Juegos, puede que ahora formemos un equipo, pero va a llegar a un punto en que todos queramos defender a nuestros seres queridos.

Un rato más tarde decidimos poner en común todos nuestros suministros (los míos son ninguno) junto con la comida que hemos podido encontrar por la casa. Tenemos el tarro de miel que ha usado Gale antes, varios botes de sirope, judías enlatadas, harina, que mezclada con agua podría convertirse en gachas, varias manzanas, carne seca y la bolsita de fruta que consiguió Lukas. Ojalá pudiera cazar un buen conejo, pero para ello tendría que salir y al menos acercarme a la zona de la alambrada. No sé si estará más allá de los límites de Juegos, aunque creo que deberíamos intentarlo. La proteína nos sentará bien a todos.

Después de repartir la comida equitativamente, con raciones demasiado escasas para mi gusto, reservando la mayor parte, nos preparamos para dormir. Nos repartimos entre los sofás y la alfombra, nadie quiere subir arriba, con Madge o lo que sea eso, de cuerpo presente. Hemos hablado de deshacernos de ella. Violet ha propuesto que le corten la cabeza, para averiguar si se trata de algo humano. Hablando de cabeza, está claro que Violet no está bien del todo. No pienso quietarle el ojo de encima. Tom y Lawrence harán la primera guardia, uno en la puerta principal y otro en la de la cocina. Nos irán despertando para hacer relevos.

Me ha costado un infierno, pero he conseguido que Gale se quede tumbado un rato. Lo tengo a mi lado, mirando el techo, las llamas reflejadas en su pálido rostro. No tiene buena pinta y eso me preocupa. No sé si es por el miedo, la preocupación o la herida, pero hasta en la cocina de mi madre, cubierto de nieve después de los latigazos tenía mejor aspecto. Sin embargo Rory y Emma se han acurrucado juntos, está claro que han hecho equipo y están dándose calor mutuamente. Ninguno tiene ni un rasguño, Gale ha hecho un buen trabajo protegiéndolos.

No paro de dar vueltas. La costilla magullada, que no ha dado señales de vida en todo el día, ha decidido jorobarme ahora con múltiples pinchazos me ponga como me ponga. Cuando quiero recordar Gale me está mirando fijamente, con puntitos de fuego en las pupilas y el ceño fruncido, para variar. No sé qué esperar de él, ¿otro sermón? Últimamente se cabrea conmigo por deporte, aunque no dice nada, solo me mira.

Bueno, pues yo sí tengo algo que decir.

—¿A qué ha venido lo de antes? —le susurro muy bajito. Sólo me faltaba que alguien me oyera.

—¿Qué de antes?

¿Cómo que qué de antes?

—El beso —articulo sin hacer ruido.

Gale se encoje de hombros, hace una mueca y se agarra el brazo herido.

—No sé por qué lo he hecho. ¿Vas a parar quieta?

Eso no es una disculpa pero tendrá que valerme, aunque tampoco parece arrepentido. Decido dejarlo estar y esperar que no se repita. No podemos permitirnos esos juegos aquí dentro, Gale debería saberlo. Poco a poco me voy aturdiendo con el calor del fuego y las respiraciones acompasadas del resto.

Sueño con un humo amarillo que hace que me piquen la garganta y los ojos, escucho pisadas y algunos gritos. Alguien me sacude el hombro con fuerza.

—Katniss despierta.

Abro los ojos de golpe. Es Rory, el hermano pequeño de Gale. Emma está arrodillada a su lado, tapándose la boca mientras se coloca una máscara como la que nos dio Cinna.

—Hay que sellar ventanas y puertas —escucho gritar a Lawrence.

Me incorporo de golpe y noto que tengo náuseas. Gale se quita su máscara y me la pone, se envuelve la cara con la parte de arriba del mono, que se ha arrancado.

—Échales una mano mientras yo busco sábanas o toallas —me ordena señalándome a tres personas sentadas en los sofás.

Son tres tributos nuevos. Tom ya está con ellos. El ambiente es frenético, todo el mundo corre por la casa, subiendo y bajando las escaleras que dan a la parte de arriba, todos con las máscaras puestas. Me fijo en los tributos que están en los sofás, tosiendo incluso con las máscaras. Parecen dos adultos y un niño, si me guio por el tamaño de los bultos. Uno de los adultos tiene al crío acurrucado junto él, aunque por los sollozos, más bien parece una niña.

Me acerco hasta ellos. Madre mía, tienen los monos amarillos prácticamente deshechos, como si se hubieran desintegrado al contacto con ácido. La camiseta de abajo no tiene mejor aspecto y en su piel enrojecida se están formando ampollas. Respiran entrecortadamente, con mucho trabajo, un sonido ronco a través de las máscaras.

Pienso en qué es lo que puedo hacer con ellos, doy vueltas sobre mí misma y me choco contra Tom, que está cargando con la alfombra.

—Busca agua —me dice—, que lo beban si pueden, échaselo en los ojos y la boca. Y en las ampollas. Es mejor que no vomiten. Vengo enseguida.

Hago las cosas en el orden en el que Tom me ha pedido, acabo con las reservas de agua. Les levanto las máscaras para que beban y que se limpien los ojos y les rocío con líquido la piel hasta que agua se agota. Ya no nos va a quedar más remedio que ir a por más, aunque a saber lo que hay fuera si les ha dejado en este estado.

—Es un gas tóxico —dice la chica, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Parece que se encuentran mejor, aunque la más pequeña sigue temblando y tosiendo.

—¿Tú eres el Sinsajo? —pregunta el otro tributo, extrañado.

—Claro que es el Sinsajo Connor. Yo soy Colleen —se presenta la chica—. Este es el idiota de mi hermano gemelo —, agarra a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la sienta en sus rodillas—. Mira Savannah —dice en el oído de la niña—, no te vas a creer quién está aquí para ayudarnos.

Savannah se quita la máscara y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Collen se apresura a volver a ponérsela.

—No puedes quitártela todavía cariño.

La niña se echa a mis brazos y me rodea con los suyos, pequeños y rechonchos. Me arrodillo para devolverle el gesto.

—Tú vas a salvarnos ¿verdad Katniss? —dice pegada a mi pelo.

Se me cae el alma al suelo. Es muy pequeña, tendrá unos nueve o diez años, una cría regordeta con el pelo rubio recogido en una trenza.

—Claro —intento tranquilizarla—, ¿te encuentras mejor, Savannah?

—Es nuestra hermana pequeña —dice Colleen, quitándose la máscara. Es una belleza de chica, con el pelo largo y oscuro y los ojos negros. Aunque tiene la piel cubierta de pequeñas ampollas, sigue siendo preciosa.

—Hermanastra —apunta Connor —, por eso es tan guapa y tan rubia. Nuestro ojito derecho.

Lo cierto es que Connor tampoco se queda corto en guapura, como es natural viendo a Colleen, con los mismos ojazos oscuros. Aunque sí que es verdad que Savannah es mucho más rubia. No lo entiendo, ellos dos parecen demasiado mayores para haber entrado en el sorteo mientras la niña parece demasiado pequeña.

—¿Cuál es vuestro distrito? —les pregunto, pues este año nuestro equipamiento no llevan el número de distrito por ningún sitio.

—Somos del Distrito 5 —contesta Connor—. Ninguno deberíamos de estar aquí metidos, pero ya ves, fuimos idiotas.

—Idiota serás tú —se molesta Colleen, dando un codazo a su hermano en las costillas—. Salieron elegidos mis dos primos, también son mellizos, en mi familia casi todos somos mellizos. Qué mala suerte ¿verdad? Dos hermanos elegidos en la cosecha.

—No fue mala suerte — contradice Connor—. Julian, su padre, ha estado montando barullo en la central. Ha creado un sindicato. Seguro que fue por eso.

No descarto que fuera por eso. Consiguieron que yo acabará metida en otro estadio junto a Gale, mi mejor amigo y su hermano pequeño.

Los gemelos hablan a dúo, parece que no puedan callarse. Savannah mira a uno y a otro como si presenciara un partido de tenis.

—La cuestión es que Savannah se empeñó en ir al Capitolio cuando nos lo ofrecieron. La mujer de Julian murió al nacer los mellizos. Y nosotros vinimos con ella —indica Colleen.

—Así que ya ves — dice Connor—, media familia aquí metida.

—Figúrate el drama —asiente Colleen.

—Perdimos a Julian y a mis primos en el baño de sangre.

—Justin y Sarah tienen solo quince años.

—Creemos que siguen vivos. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en proteger a Savannah.

Parece que todos se encuentran bien, a juzgar por lo que hablan. Tom viene hacia nosotros, acompañado de Gale, Lawrence y Lukas. Gale y Lukas miran anonadados a Colleen. No me extraña, es muy bonita.

—Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido —dice Lukas, quitándose la máscara—. Creo que aquí estamos a salvo, de momento. Apenas ha entrado la niebla.

—¿Qué era? —pregunto.

—Gas mostaza —contesta Lawrence—. Soy profesor en el Distrito 1. Tengo a mi disposición ciertos libros. Es un tipo de arma que usó el Distrito 13 durante la Guerra de los Días Oscuros para contaminar el campo de batalla. Después el Capitolio la copió. Murió mucha gente y agilizó la guerra.

—¿Cuáles son los efectos en las personas? —quiere saber Tom, mientras les arranca la ropa y la echa a la chimenea. Yo ya he usado toda el agua que nos quedaba para limpiarles los ojos y la boca, por lo que no puede hacer mucho más por ellos.

—Dependen de la cantidad a la que están expuestas, la forma y el tiempo de exposición. Según lo que leí, los síntomas no se producían inmediatamente, podían aparecer tras varias horas. Una exposición prolongada podía producir la muerte por asfixia agónica.

—Me duele la tripa —dice la niña agarrándose la barriga.

—Intenta no vomitar cariño, ¿vale? —le indica Tom con dulzura—. Tenemos que evitar que te deshidrates.

—También me duele la garganta —añade Savannah.

—¿Te gusta la miel? —le pregunta Emma, que parece fascinada con los nuevos inquilinos de la casa. Luego nos mira a todos, para saber si ha hecho bien en ofrecérsela.

La nube de humo retrocede, aunque nadie duerme. Lo hemos intentado, pero Savannah nos despierta a todos con sus gritos. La niña no deja de convulsionar, creo que se ha llevado la peor parte de lo que hubiera fuera. Al principio tenía la piel enrojecida pero han empezado a formársele ampollas mucho más grandes que las de sus hermanos.

Todos estamos alrededor de Savannah, intentando que se ponga mejor a base de fuerza de voluntad, ya que poco más podemos hacer. Su hermana la sostiene en brazos y no dejan de rodarle lagrimones por las mejillas. Connor ha reaccionado bastante peor y le ha dado alguna patada a los muebles. También ha amenazado con matar a Snow personalmente mientras buscaba una cámara.

Tengo el miedo en el cuerpo mientras veo como Savannah lucha por respirar y se convulsiona. Teníamos un vecino en la Veta que sufría ataques de epilepsia, le sucedían a menudo, murió antes de cumplir los 15 al asfixiarse con su propia lengua. Sus padres trabajaban en las minas. Savannah se agita como si hubiera perdido el control de su propio cuerpo, igual que él.

—Necesitamos agua y un antibiótico —dice Tom.

Gale le ofrece su botellita con líquido naranja.

—No sé qué será esto. Lo agarré de la mesa de las medicinas.

No puedo seguir aquí. No lo soporto. Esta criatura va a morir a lo largo de la noche y no quiero verlo. Pienso en los cañonazos que todavía no han sonado y me pregunto si harán explotar uno en honor a Savannah. No puede ser que no haya ningún tributo muerto aún, a estas alturas de los Juegos.

Me pongo la cazadora de mi padre, agarro una máscara y todas las botellas vacías que encuentro. Luego lo anuncio:

—Me voy en busca de agua.


	8. Capítulo 7 y medio

_Aviso a navegantes: esto no es un capítulo como tal. Sólo es el capítulo anterior desde el punto de vista de Gale. Estaba haciendo pruebas y he pensado, ¿por qué no compartirlo? Ahí os lo dejo, para quién lo quiera leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.5**

Gale duda sobre si abrir la puerta que Katniss le ha cerrado en las narices o quedarse sentado en las escaleras del porche. Al final es demasiado cobarde como para entrar y verle la cara, se queda fuera esperando su grito cuando vea el cadáver de Madge.

Puede que no sea ella, se dice. Cuando Lawrence le preguntó si le sonaba de algo esa chiquilla que yacía en el suelo, dijo que no, que no sabía de quién podía tratarse; no quiso lidiar con sus propios sentimientos hacia Madge. No sabía cuáles eran sus propios sentimientos hacia Madge y ya estaba lo bastante asustado.

Madge y él nunca tuvieron una historia. Comerciaba con su familia, él la veía cuando le abría la puerta, se enfurruñaba porque era una niña bien, le entregaba las fresas, ella le entregaba el dinero, intercambiaban un saludo seco, a veces, otras Gale no podía morderse la lengua y soltaba algo que sabía que a ella le iba a molestar. Madge contestaba educadamente y asunto cerrado. Se largaba de la lujosa casa del alcalde hacía su barrio, hacia su pequeña casa en la Veta, en la que su madre y sus tres hermanos vivían hacinados junto a él. Por el camino pensaba que si ahorraba mucho, y cazaba mucho y tal vez recolectando muchas fresas, o si el sueldo de las minas era lo suficiente, tal vez podría regalarle a Posy un vestido como el que llevaba Madge. Uno bonito y con lazos. Algún día. O tal vez podría permitirse una cinta para el pelo. Con eso se conformaba.

Le molestaba admitir que Madge era preciosa, y educada y que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Igual que Katniss, aunque ésta por diferentes motivos.

Cuando se enteró de que la noche en que le dieron los latigazos fue Madge quien, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, fue a llevar la medicina para él, pasó semanas pensando en cómo darle las gracias. Al parecer dar las gracias también estaba fuera de sus capacidades, pues no lo hizo. Y ahora se presentaba ante él esa misma niña, tan bonita como siempre, solo que en unos Juegos, inerte, callada, sin sonrisas veladas ni ojos acuosos por algo malo que él le hubiera podido decir. Y aquello le parecía una mala broma del destino, porque cuando la vio en el salón lo único que pensó fue en protegerla, en mantenerla a salvo. Ojalá estuviera bien, ojalá estuviera en casa y Rory pudiera seguir llevándole fresas cuando saliera del lío en el que se habían metido.

Cuando vio aparecer a Katniss fue un alivio por un lado y una patada en el estómago por otro. Aquello iba a hacerle tanto daño. Estaba claro que lo estaban haciendo por ella, todo. El distrito arrasado, la duda sobre si sus seres queridos estaban más allá de la salvación y ahora Madge. Por eso intentó decirle lo contrario, que no era su culpa. Katniss era muy capaz de machacarse ella sola, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. Aunque en parte él pensaba que tenía razón con el sermón que le había dado. En parte estaba seguro que el Capitolio quería dar una lección a los distritos con esa Arena. Un mensaje.

 _Mirad, esto es lo que podemos hacer con vosotros, aplastaros como hormigas, mataros con un chasquido de dedos, así de fácil._

No escucha ningún grito de Katniss mientras espera, ningún sollozo, por lo que entra. Sabe que es mucho peor si ella no ha reaccionado de ninguna manera. Entra y la encuentra vomitando en el suelo del salón, junto al pelo de Madge, rodeada por todos. Está temblando y tiene los ojos idos, como a mil kilómetros de allí. La recoge y la lleva a la cocina, la sienta y espera que ella diga algo.

—No es Madge. Es un muto. Es por mi culpa.

Gale no puede estar seguro de nada. No en este momento y odia mentir, así que le contesta que ojalá no lo sea. Él desea con toda su alma que no lo sea, no sería justo. ¿Pero qué es justo? Nada es justo, nunca, no para ellos. Los matan de hambre, los matan de miedo y luego los encierran en un corral a que se rematen unos a otros. A Katniss, a su mejor amiga, la están destrozando. Está enamorado de una chica que tiene el corazón, los nervios y la conciencia tan hechos polvos que es incapaz de responder a nada. Sabe que aunque viviera mil vidas, jamás sería feliz. Junto a él no será posible, pero tampoco con Peeta, si se diera el caso. Tenían que haber huido cuando se lo propuso. Pero en aquel momento, cuando vio la posibilidad de no solo salvarse él mismo, sino salvarlos a todos. De hacer algo, algo real, más allá de las quejas vacías en el bosque, donde nadie podía escucharle. La conciencia se le nublo. Se imaginó una vida distinta, una vida digna, una vida en la que pudiera elegir, él y los suyos. Ahora sabe que fue una decisión equivocada. Dos de las personas a las que más quiere en el mundo están atrapados en un infierno de arena. Junto a él. Y si tienen muchísima suerte, solo uno podrá vivir.

Entonces pasa algo. Katniss derrama parte de la infusión que le ha preparado. No sabe si son hierbas relajantes o para el tracto intestinal, pero las ha usado de todos modos. Ella está tan alterada, le tiemblan tanto las manos que derrama parte del líquido. Ambos se agachan a recogerlo al mismo tiempo, bajo la mesa de la cocina. Tiene su cara, sus labios, a dos centímetros escasos, y le mira. Le pregunta algo que es incapaz de procesar porque el cerebro se le queda en blanco. Acto seguido la besa. Un beso suave, corto y limpio, un pequeño roce nada más.

Se incorpora. Mierda, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Es que la cabeza no le funciona bien? Ella se lleva los dedos a la boca y él empieza a hablar, mejor dejar correr el tema, pero no se quita de la cabeza el tacto de sus labios, su sabor, aunque no haya sido un beso con lengua. No tiene ni idea de lo peligroso que pueda haber sido el beso, pero ve el miedo en los ojos de Katniss. Se arrepiente, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Será un recuerdo que llevarse a la tumba, estará guardado en su memoria el tiempo que le quede; que tal como van las cosas, no será mucho.

Hasta el momento en que Tom no le examina el brazo no siente angustia por sí mismo. Está infectado, no tiene buen aspecto, pero la mirada en los ojos de Tom le ha dicho más de lo que probablemente el padre de Emma quería. Si sigue así no durará mucho tiempo, si sigue así la infección podría extenderse y morir. Necesita continuar vivo lo suficiente para llevar a Rory hasta el final. Respecto a su muerte, la tenía cubierta con una pastilla indolora. Eso le aseguró Haymitch. Rápido y limpio. Está en el escudo que lleva prendado a la camiseta. Lo quitó del mono por lo que pudiera pasar. Una pequeña pastilla azul para Katniss, otra para él, las guarda como oro en paño.

Cuando se tumban sobre la alfombra para intentar dormir resulta misión imposible. Tiene en la cabeza mil pensamientos y Katniss no para quieta. Le pregunta por el beso de antes, entre susurros y él piensa que quiere besarla otra vez, aquí y ahora, otro tipo de beso, más largo y profundo, más de verdad. Debería besarla todo lo que pudiera mientras los dos sigan vivos. Al cuerno con el Capitolio, al cuerno con el compromiso con Peeta y con Snow. Katniss es su chica, siempre lo ha sido y apenas les queda tiempo.

No lo hace, claro, y tampoco responde a su pregunta más que con la verdad. No sabe por qué lo ha hecho. No sabe por qué no vuelve a hacerlo en ese momento. Cobarde, se dice a sí mismo. No se lo pongas más difícil a ella, se dice también, e intenta dormir, pero nada.

Sabía que no podían pasar una noche tranquila, alguien ha accionado una palanca en el Capitolio y ellos están a punto de morir otra vez. Lawrence ha dado la voz de alarma, una niebla amarilla se acerca a la casa. Se levanta de un salto y se pone en marcha, piensa con rapidez. Despierta a Rory y a Emma, se asegura de que se pongan las máscaras. Él ya lleva la suya, busca desesperado la forma de bloquear las entradas de aire en la vivienda. Entonces entra alguien, tres personas, acompañadas de Tom. Una de ellas es muy bajita, mierda, un niño. A Gale le come la rabia. Están hechos polvo, trastabillan hasta llegar al sofá y tosen a través de sus máscaras como si se fueran a ahogar. Venga, se dice, haz algo. Rory ha despertado a Katniss, Gale le pone su máscara a ella y hace lo que puede por protegerse del del gas. Quiere salir a la calle, ver si alguien más necesita ayuda, pero Lawrence se lo impide.

—Es demasiado peligroso chaval, quédate dentro.

Lawrence es un buen tipo. Tuvo que tragarse sus reservas desde la primera vez que habló con él. Ha dejado un crío pequeño en el Capitolio, en manos de nadie, y quiere proteger a su insoportable hija Violet, como es normal. Otra persona decente que va a morir.

Hacen lo que pueden, todos colaboran, incluso la pasota de Violet, que parece que nada vaya con ella, incluso la insulsa de Leonor, quien no deja de hacerle preguntas. ¿Hago esto, Gale? ¿Hago lo otro, Gale? Podría parecerse un poco a su hermana pequeña, que es un encanto de niña. Razón por la que Rory no deja de mirar a Emma con ojitos tiernos y tristes. Pobre chaval, tiene que ir a enamorarse por primera vez en unos juegos. Lo que está claro es que para que Rory viva todos los demás tienen que morir, Emma incluida.

Cuando regresa al salón, sudando y jadeante, se encuentra a los visitantes. Son dos muchachos más o menos de su misma edad, muy parecidos, un chico de pelo negro y su clon en femenino, solo que ella es absolutamente preciosa. Tiene una melena larga y negra y los ojos tan oscuros que cuando le mira, parece que pueda bucear en ellos. Colleen, del cinco, se presenta. No presta atención al nombre del chico. La pequeña se llama Savannah, es una niña rubia, regordeta y vivaz. Se agarra al cuello de Katniss como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Eres el Sinsajo —dice la niña a Katniss con adoración— Tu nos vas a salvar.

Pobre criatura.

Ojalá Katniss se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que podía haber hecho a tiempo. Ojalá hubiera visto lo que todo el mundo vio: la esperanza, alguien que consigue pasar por encima de los deseos de Snow, que contra todo pronóstico vive, cuando debería estar muerta y consigue que su compañero viva también.

Rechaza esos pensamientos, ya es demasiado tarde. Dejaron pasar la oportunidad. De largarse, de comenzar algo por lo que habría merecido la pena morir. Dejaron pasar la oportunidad de todo.

Savannah empeora durante la noche. Gale sabe que va a morir. Verla es como si le clavaran un puñal en la tripa y lo dieran vueltas, no puede aguantarlo. Se fija en Colleen, su preciosa cara cubierta de lágrimas. Connor, el hermano, no está en condiciones de ayudar. Se ha vuelto loco y la emprende contra los muebles de a casa, que en realidad es lo que le gustaría hacer también a él. Grita improperios contra Snow, contra el Capitolio. Tiene que contenerlo, agarrarlo por detrás en inmovilizarle los brazos para evitar que haga cualquier estupidez.

—Es mi hermana pequeña —Chilla entre lágrimas.

Gale se imagina a Posy en ese estado, o a Rory, algo que puede llegar a pasar. Ojalá hubiera tenido un arma cuando fue al Capitolio. Si la hubiera tenido, la habría usado. Contra Snow. Seguramente le matarían por eso, pero merecería la pena.

Deja a Connor en manos de Emma y Leonor, ellas pueden calmarlo mejor que él, son chicas, las chicas saben de esas cosas, saben usar mejor las palabras. No quiere que la ira de Connor se junte con la suya propia porque entre ambos…

Ojalá estuviera en Capitolio y pudiera pegarle un tiro en la cabeza a Snow.

Mira a Colleen de nuevo, a Savannah, a quién cada vez le cuesta más respirar. Se agacha junto a Colleen y le limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas ¿qué más puede hacer? Ella vuelve la vista hacia él, por un segundo, sus ojos enormes y brillantes lo observan como si lo fueran a traspasar. Le gustaría decirle que todo va a salir bien, pero odia mentir, así que solo articula un lo siento con los labios.

Y en ese momento Katniss anuncia que se va. Ya lo suponía, su amiga no soporta ver a la gente sufrir. No va a dejar que se marche sola, desde luego. Cuando mueran, morirán juntos, es lo único que sabe con certeza.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

No ha despuntado el alba cuando nos aventuramos fuera de la casa del alcalde Undersee. La niebla ha dejado un ambiente extraño, como pegajoso y frío a la vez. Nos hemos preparado tanto como hemos podido, aparte de los monos que empiezo a pensar que no sirven de nada, llevamos puestas cada uno una máscara y vamos convenientemente armados, Lukas, Violet y yo.

Violet lleva un hacha atada a un lado del cinturón, una catana en el otro, no me ha ofrecido ninguna de sus armas antes de salir. Sin embargo Connor me ha dejado el cuchillo que había dentro de la mochila de supervivencia que pudo coger de la cornucopia, la misma mochila que me sirve para cargar todos los recipientes posibles en los que podamos recoger agua. Lukas también tiene un cuchillo, pequeño y afilado, tan pequeño que creo que no serviría para dañar ningún órgano interno, en caso de que lo tuviera que usar. Aunque tampoco creo que supiera usarlo.

—Estuve a punto de llevarme una bola con pinchos —nos comenta mientras se guarda el cuchillo en la bota—, pero era o cargar con eso, o con Levi y Bernardette. Ellos dos me parecieron más simpáticos y mucho más ligeros.

—¿Sabes cómo lanzarlo al menos? —le pregunta Violet.

—No es que sea un maestro de la puntería, pero puedo hacerlo. Otra cosa es que le dé a algo.

Dirá lo que quiera, pero Lukas no es ningún enclenque. Es fuerte y mucho más alto que yo. Claro que viene del Distrito 9, ha trabajado toda su vida en una fábrica de procesar grano y no creo que tenga habilidades con las armas, ni en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Se ofreció voluntario en la Cosecha para ocupar el lugar de su hermano (motivo por el que creo que se ha ofrecido a venir, para tratar de encontrarlo), por lo que solo contamos con lo que pueda haber aprendido en los días de entrenamiento.

No obstante, Lukas me cae bien, pero no sé por qué he aceptado venir con Violet cuando no me fio de ella. Al menos va bien armada, ya que pienso que Lukas puede ofrecerme la misma protección que si me hubiera traído a Buttercup como compañía, con ese pequeño cuchillo que no parece tener ninguna intención de usar. Otra cosa es que Violet tenga algún interés en defenderme.

La parte positiva de la noche ha sido conseguir que Gale esté más enfurruñado conmigo de lo normal, pero permanezca en la casa. En realidad el mérito tiene que llevárselo Tom, quién ha resultado mucho más convincente que yo diciéndole que poco iba ayudar con ese brazo infectado que apenas puede mover. Creo que es más seguro estar allí que aventurarse en el exterior, en esta noche fría y lúgubre, casi completamente apagada, pero necesitamos el agua y también necesitamos saber qué es lo que se cuece en el distrito, posicionar al resto de concursantes. Los Juegos continúan.

Caminamos en silencio sobre el suelo de cenizas, alerta, debido a la reducida visibilidad. Avanzamos muy lentos, no nos queda más remedio pues la luz es casi nula y es fácil tropezar con algún escombro, un trozo de cemento o todos esos restos que parecen huesos de algo que me niego a identificar como humano. Connor también llevaba en su mochila unas gafas de visión nocturna que me ha ofrecido, pero era o ponérmelas o usar la máscara y Lawrence nos ha advertido que aún pueden quedar residuos de gas en el aire. El distrito está muy tranquilo, no se escucha nada aparte de nuestra agitada respiración a través de las máscaras y nuestras sigilosas pisadas. Aunque no llevamos ni doscientos metros avanzados cuando Lukas se siente incapaz de soportar el sosiego y empieza a parlotear. Intenta preguntarme algunas cosas, pero visto que lo ignoro, que prefiero concentrarme únicamente en saber dónde pongo el pie, la toma con Violet.

—¿Cómo es vivir en el Distrito 1 siendo los niños bonitos del Capitolio? —le pregunta.

—Guárdate tus opiniones, Lukas —dice Violet con tono de reproche.

—Solo era una pregunta. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Os obligan a trabajar desde niños como a nosotros? ¿Cómo es esa academia vuestra, en la que os preparan para matar a los vecinos de los demás distritos?

—No todo el mundo va a la academia —replica Violet esquivando la puerta de una vivienda atravesada en nuestro camino—. Yo no lo hice. Mi padre se opuso.

Lukas parece quedarse pensando lo que acaba de oír.

—En cierta medida es mejor —dice por fin—, estar preparado. Yo habría entrenado de saber que iba a pasar esto, aunque fuera ilegal.

—Lo sé. Por eso entrené por mi cuenta, por si las moscas. Tengo un hermano pequeño, ¿sabes? Se llama Garnet. Se lo llevaron en el Capitolio y no sabemos quién lo tiene, con quién está. Solo tiene cuatro años.

No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Vi a la familia de Violet junto a un crío bastante pequeño en las entrevistas, cuando Caesar nos dio la gran noticia de todos los que entraríamos en estos Juegos.

—Lo habrán llevado al Distrito 1 —apunta Lukas.

—No hay nadie que pueda quedarse con él en casa. Tenemos que ganar uno de nosotros.

—Te entiendo —digo sorprendida. Pero es cierto, la entiendo. Tal vez no esté tan loca como parece. Tal vez tenga todas las razones del mundo para no haberme prestado ninguna de sus estupendas armas. Al fin y al cabo, el año pasado yo estaba desesperada por ganar y poder regresar con Prim, no podía permitirme otro tipo de pensamiento—. ¿No hubo voluntarios cuando saliste elegida?

Violet se gira para mirarme. No le veo los ojos, solo el puntito reluciente de las pupilas.

—Este año no dieron esa opción.

Eso me calla. Resulta sumamente raro. Que recuerde, en el doce siempre han dado la opción a presentarse como voluntario. Cierto es que hasta que yo lo hice nadie había dado un paso adelante para ocupar el lugar de otro niño en los Juegos, pero existía esa posibilidad.

—¿Tu padre no está de acuerdo con los Juegos, por eso no te dejaba entrenar? —Quiere saber Lukas.

—¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? —sisea Violet. Noto que se está empezando a enfadar con tanta pregunta, pero si no quiere hablar que se calle y punto, es lo que yo haría. Sin embargo sigue hablando:

—Él no está de acuerdo, ¿vale? No le gustan. De hecho odia todo lo que venga del Capitolio. Yo también, y no somos los únicos en mi distrito.

Casi me caigo de la impresión, tropiezo con algo y Lukas tiene que impedir que me estampe contra el suelo sujetándome de un brazo. Es la primera noticia que tengo sobre algo así. Durante la gira de la Victoria vi turbas en algunos distritos, gritos discordantes, gente peleando, pero no en el uno. En el Distrito 1 la muchedumbre se comportaba como si fuera un rebaño bien amaestrado.

—Mi padre tiene un hermano —sigue Violet, resignada a hablar—, sirve en la mansión del presidente. Es un avox, uno de esos criados a los que cortan la lengua como castigo. Si mi hermano se queda en el Capitolio, tal vez su destino sea el mismo. Mi padre ha sido desgraciado toda su vida por lo que le pasó a su hermano, aunque nunca ha querido contarnos la razón por la que acabó allí.

—Siempre había pensado que en el uno erais los juguetes del Capitolio —dice Lukas—. Sus marionetas a los que poder vestir y usar y luego matar a gusto. ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Creéis que me ha gustado ver morir a mis compañeros de clase? —Inquiere ella enfadada, subiendo el tono de voz, que hasta ahora no eran más que susurros—. No es agradable. Se hace porque se tiene que hacer. Es lo que el Capitolio espera de nosotros. En cierta medida, vosotros pasáis más hambre, pero sois menos esclavos.

Me parece que Lukas la está tomando con Violet y no sé por qué. No le pega esta actitud. Es como si lo que le ha pasado a Savannah lo hubiera cambiado, de alguna forma. Por el contrario, yo creo que empiezo a comprenderla. Quiere proteger a su hermano pequeño y para ello necesita ganar. Mis razones para no confiar en ella son las mismas por las que puedo entenderla: quiere ganarlos Juegos. Pero no deja de ser inaudito que diga ante todo el mundo que odia al Capitolio, al fin y al cabo, viene del uno.

Violet se adelanta y encabeza la marcha. Parece que se ha hartado de tanta cháchara y confesión, pero entonces pregunta con desprecio:

—¿Por qué entraste tú, Everdeen?

—Por Gale –digo sin pensarlo—. Por su familia, que es como si fuera la mía.

—Claro, porque eres una hermanita de la caridad, como dejaste bien claro el año pasado —se mofa Violet.

—Es su primo –aclara Lukas—. Ese chico es una cosa seria.

El comentario de Lukas me hace algo de gracia. Gale sí que es una cosa seria. A veces, otras no tanto. El bosque lo convertía en alguien en quien poder confiar, más feliz.

A medida que avanzamos, nuestros ojos se van adaptando a la oscuridad y para cuando nos aproximamos al depósito, atisbamos perfectamente la presencia de un bulto en el suelo. Podríamos haberlo confundido con cualquier cosa pero el mono amarillo lo delata. Es un tributo.

Lukas le lanza unos cuantos pedazos de ladrillo para ver si se mueve, pero como no se inmuta decidimos acercarnos.

—¿Creéis que está muerto? —nos pregunta Violet.

Lo empuja con el pie. Consigue darlo la vuelta. Tiene una mueca en la cara y los miembros rígidos. Se ha retirado la máscara por encima de la cabeza. Todavía tiene los ojos abiertos.

—Este ha estirado la pata —observa Lukas—. Ya sabía yo que no íbamos a seguir todos vivos llevando casi tres días en la arena.

—¿Lo podéis reconocer? —dudo, porque yo no lo hago, primero porque no me molesté en conocer a los tributos y segundo debido a que tiene la cara completamente deformada en un gesto imposible.

Lukas se agacha para observarlo mejor, pone una mano cerca de la boca entreabierta para comprobar si tiene aliento.

—Creo que es el nieto de Levi y Bernardette. Se llamaba Jeremy —me mira un momento—. Aunque no estoy seguro. Mejor no les digamos nada, ¿vale?

Me parece bien. No es necesario hacer sufrir a esa pobre gente.

—Vale —digo en voz baja.

Me largué de la casa para no ver morir a Savannah y me encuentro con esto. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un picnic a media noche entre los tributos que siguen vivos?

—¿Habéis oído algún cañón? —quiere saber Violet. Lukas y yo negamos con la cabeza —. Esto es muy raro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, dispuestos en torno al cuerpo de Jeremy, a la espera de escuchar algo. ¿Algún cañón? ¿Un aerodeslizador con pinzas que venga a llevarse el cuerpo?

Nada. No pasa nada.

Ninguno dice una palabra al respecto, pero está claro que las normas de este Vasallaje son muy distintas. Para empezar, somos una horda de tributos, en lugar de los veinticuatro de siempre. Sé que en el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco doblaron el número de chicos en la arena, deben de haber querido dar un paso más para el actual. Si siguen con esta dinámica cuando se cumplan cien años es posible que metan en un estadio a la mitad de la población de cada distrito. Además acabamos de descubrir que no sueñan cañonazos con las muertes y juraría que no he escuchado el himno ni ayer por la noche ni hoy. Tampoco hemos visto proyecciones en el cielo, ningún tipo de homenaje a los tributos caídos. Eso es desconcertante, ya que en el Capitolio les gusta regocijarse con cada muerte, aunque tal vez se deba precisamente a que somos tantos. Tal vez cuando solo queden veinticuatro vuelvan a la tónica habitual de himnos, cañonazos y fotos.

Observo al chico muerto durante un rato, pero no logro que me afecte como lo hizo ver la figura de Madge. Al contrario que ella, él no parece tranquilo, es más bien como si hubiese sufrido una agonía. Entonces veo algo brillar a pocos metros de donde nos encontramos. Me acerco y es una ballesta muy sofisticada, cargada con una sola flecha de metal reluciente en la oscuridad. La recojo y me coloco la correa por encima del hombro. Mejor una flecha que ninguna, y una ballesta no es tan diferente de un arco.

Acto seguido empezamos a recoger tanta agua como nos entra en los recipientes que llevamos encima, no es necesario perder tiempo, cuando Lukas da la voz de alarma:

—Por allí —dice Lukas en voz baja, señalando con un dedo—. Viene alguien.

Nos posicionamos rápidamente detrás de las patas. Son columnas de hormigón lo bastante grandes como para cubrirnos. Podríamos estar cada uno tras una distinta, pero Violet y yo acabamos en el mismo sitio, hombro con hombro. Me pone nerviosa escuchar como continúa mascando chicle.

—Se te va a salir la mandíbula —le susurro—. Haz menos ruido.

—Y tú igual regresas con un miembro menos. O muerta. A ver qué opina tu novio de eso.

No sé si se refiere a Peeta o a Gale, y estoy a punto de decirla que si me hace algo Gale la cortaría en trocitos, aunque me reprimo, pues empiezo a escuchar un sonido de pisadas aproximarse. Por el ruido no creo que sean más de dos. Caminan despacio. Hago un gesto a Violet para indicarle el sonido. Ella me empuja con el codo y escupe el chiche, por fin.

Mientras espero, pienso que Violet acaba de dejar clara cuál es la situación actual: no tendrá problema en matarme cuando lo vea necesario. Somos aliadas de conveniencia, igual que con el resto de tributos que se han quedado en casa. Ya sabía yo que todo este rollo fraternal se acabaría en algún momento. Llevo el cuchillo en el puño, por si hubiera que usarlo. Yo tampoco he olvidado que estamos en unos juegos.

Las dos figuras se acercan a recoger agua, tal y como esperaba. No hablan entre ellos y llevan las máscaras puestas, por lo que son difíciles de reconocer, aunque por el volumen parecen un chico y una chica no demasiado grandes.

Contengo la respiración para que no me escuchen. Los tengo a tiro. Podría matar a uno de ellos con la ballesta y si soy muy rápida, luego deshacerme del otro con el cuchillo. Violet se hace eco de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos, dispara —me dice—. Los tienes a tiro. Yo le daré al otro con el hacha y seremos dos menos.

Necesito respirar hondo para colocar la ballesta, la mirilla en el ojo, la flecha apuntando a la figura más pequeña. Hay poca visibilidad, podría fallar y perder la flecha. Cambio el objetivo al pecho del tributo más alto. Luego bajo la ballesta.

Menuda asesina estoy hecha. Miro a Violet, negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo —digo en su oído.

—Sí puedes. Venga, hazlo —sisea.

Podría, pero la verdad es que no quiero. No nos han atacado. Me digo a mi misma que es una tontería arriesgarme a perder la flecha y empezar una pelea en la que los tres podríamos acabar muertos, pero lo cierto es que no soy capaz.

Una vez han llenado todo lo que tenían encima, los tributos se retiran las máscaras y beben con ansia. Creo que la chica es la tributo cosechada en el cuatro, la que vi con Finnick Odair varias veces, pues sigue llevando una trenza, pero él no me suena de nada. Los dos parecen aliviados una vez han bebido el agua, pero acto seguido empiezan a sujetarse la garganta y la barriga con las manos, hacen ruidos guturales como si se estuvieran ahogando, se retuercen, caen al suelo para seguir retorciéndose y empezar a tener espasmos. Así están un rato hasta quedar casi inmóviles.

Salimos del escondite aturdidos por el espectáculo que acabamos de presenciar. El corazón me va a mil por hora, viendo los tres cuerpos que me rodean, dos de ellos aún con vida, pues todavía se mueven. Tengo que contener las náuseas que me suben por la garganta.

—¿Han muerto por el gas? —pregunta Violet.

—No han muerto por el gas —apunta Lukas—, van a morir por el agua.

Cómo no me había dado cuenta de algo tan evidente. Si el gas ha sido capaz de dejar a Savannah en el estado que estaba llevando una máscara protectora, qué no habrá hecho con el agua.

Lukas y Violet les quitan lo que llevasen encima: las máscaras, las armas, algo de comida y las botellas de las que han bebido, que me dan para que yo las guarde. Puede que no estén muertos del todo porque siguen convulsionando ligeramente cada dos por tres, pero tampoco oponen resistencia.

—¿De qué parte del distrito venían? —me pregunta Lukas mientras recoge un punzón de un bolsillo de un nieto de Levi.

—De la entrada a las minas —le digo.

—¿Crees que hay gente escondida en las minas?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé. No es el lugar más habitable del mundo, pero puede ser un buen escondite, supongo.

Aunque espero que nadie proponga ir allí.

—Pues habrá que buscar otra fuente de agua —comenta Violet.

Pienso en dónde puedo encontrar agua en este distrito arrasado y muerto y lo único que se me ocurre, aparte de rastrear a algún animal que haya bebido, es ir a La Aldea de la Vencedores. Allí teníamos depósitos individuales para el agua caliente y aparte, en algún momento tenemos que pasar por la zona y ver lo que sucede en esa parte de la ciudad. Lukas y Violet están de acuerdo, así que nos ponemos en marcha. Al menos estamos mejor armados, aunque no me siento mucho más segura que antes.

Pasamos por la plaza de camino a mi nuevo barrio. Los instrumentos de tortura siguen aquí plantados, como si las bombas no hubieran querido acercarse a ellos: el cepo, el mástil para latigazos idéntico al que usaron para azotar a Gale. El Edificio de Justicia, la construcción más notable del Distrito 12, ha quedado reducido a los cimientos, pero todavía veo los postes de las pantallas en las que iban a retransmitirse los Juegos. Es un escenario fantasma y perfecto, una réplica exacta en la que cada elemento se encuentra donde debería de estar, aunque derruido.

¿Cuánto tiempo han invertido en preparar estos Juegos? El Capitolio nunca repara en gastos, pero cuanto más veo, más tengo la impresión de que todo es real. El corazón no deja de martillearme demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápido, percibo el peligro a cada paso, mucho más que la primera vez. En la oscuridad de la noche siento como si miles de ojos me estuvieran observando, al acecho. Tal vez lo estén. Los tributos tienen que estar escondidos en alguna parte, las cámaras tienen que estar escondidas en alguna parte. Pensándolo mejor, tiene que estar por todas partes, tributos y cámaras, pero ¿dónde?

En una de las calles que se bifurcan desde la plaza, se encuentran los restos de lo que sería la panadería de los padres de Peeta, lo que me conduce sin remedio a empezar a pensar en Peeta y en su familia. Nunca me molesté en conocerlos demasiado bien. De pronto noto que algo se me ha pegado a la suela de la bota y me molesta al andar. Me detengo para quitarlo y descubro que es una flor, aplastada, deformada y sucia, un pequeña flor de azúcar que no tendría que estar aquí.

Recojo la flor y la guardo en el bolsillo de la cazadora, como una reliquia. No es momento para perder los nervios. Tengo que quitarme la máscara, atarla al cinturón y que sea lo que dios quiera, para poder respirar hondo un par de veces antes de seguir. Mi hermana está en casa, me repito sin parar. En el Distrito 12 todos están bien. Y Peeta está a salvo en el Capitolio. Me consuela pensar que se encuentra con Haymitch. Confió en que ambos me ayuden a sacar a Rory con vida de los Juegos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos dos lograron que saliéramos enteros de la primera arena con todo ese rollo de los amantes. El problema es que ya no hay amantes que valgan, a no ser que Peeta esté montando un teatro. ¿Pero qué se supone que tengo que hacer con la historia del bebé? ¿Debería estar fingiendo que me da patadas? Me llevo la mano al estómago de forma inconsciente y sigo andando.

En cuanto nos acercamos a la Aldea comienzo a ver luces en algunas de las casas. Lukas dijo que aquí había una muchedumbre y debe ser cierto. Nos desviamos del camino principal para espiar desde el exterior del perímetro vallado, nos ponemos en cuclillas, luego directamente a gatas, para evitar ser vistos. Por suerte, el año pasado plantaron uno setos que han crecido como malas hierbas con la lluvia de este invierno. A través de las ramas veo que hay un vigía en algunas puertas, como un rey en su castillo. Está claro que esta es la zona cero de la arena, donde se concentran la mayoría de tributos, repartidos dentro de las viviendas. ¿Por qué no se han matado entre ellos a estas alturas? Si en el Capitolio no empiezan pronto a ver sangre de verdad, las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas para todos.

Nos aproximamos a las casas por detrás, evitado la parte delantera. Están dispuestas en filas de seis unas frente a otras. Miro por la ventana de una de las viviendas vacías. Se ilumina con un fuego encendido en la chimenea. Las casas de la aldea tienen generadores, al menos la de Haymitch, la de Peeta y la mía. Esta casa nunca estuvo ocupada por nadie, por lo que imagino que no debe de haber luz eléctrica. Veo un hombre tendido en el suelo, cubierto por una manta. Otras tantas personas se arremolinan a su alrededor, igual que si lo estuvieran velando.

Las dos siguientes viviendas parecen vacías, pero en la cuarta encontramos más tributos. Estos tienen linternas en unos cascos similares a los que usan los mineros, aunque también parecen intentar encender un fuego en la chimenea con poco éxito. Distingo de nuevo a la chica de la trenza, la tributo del cuatro. O me estoy equivocando o no era ella quien ha muerto frente al depósito. Es difícil saberlo sin identificación en los monos.

—El cuatro y el siete se han aliado —comenta Violet en un susurro.

Así que la chica del depósito no era la del Distrito 4. Violet reconocerá a los tributos mejor que yo, estuvo entrenando con ellos.

—No es una alianza típica —opino, pero luego recuerdo a Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair en la azotea del centro de entrenamiento—. Aunque sus mentores son amigos.

—No es lo típico —concuerda Lukas—. Pero ya te he dicho que estos juegos son distintos.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido avanzando a gatas, se me están clavando todo tipo de cosas que me pinchan en las rodillas y en las manos. Igual que la casa del alcalde, igual que todas las casas ricas de la ciudad, mi propia casa cuenta con dos puertas de entrada desde la calle, una situada en la cocina y otra desde la que se accede al recibidor. Resulta raro estar escondiéndote para entrar en tu propio hogar, que es justo en la situación que me encuentro ahora, pero el plan es el siguiente: uno de nosotros monta barullo en la parte delantera para atraer la atención de los tributos que se encuentren dentro de la casa y en la otra puerta, luego sale pitando en cuanto vayan a por él (si es que lo hacen, porque no creo que lo inviten a quedarse para el desayuno), mientras los otros dos aprovechan para colarse en la casa, llenar las botellas en caso de que haya agua, llevarse todos los suministros que puedan y salir corriendo hacia la casa de Madge.

Me anima un poco tener algo de provecho que hacer, aunque me juegue la vida con ello. Mi vivienda ahora es la morada de las malas bestias del Distrito 2, los hemos visto a través de las ventanas, forrados de armas y dándose un banquete. Su pongo que se apropiaron de la mayoría de lo que había en la Cornucopia y están dándose una tregua durante la noche antes de salir de caza, no parecía que les hubiera afectado la niebla.

Lukas, Violet y yo discutimos sobre quien es el más rápido. Al final decidimos que será Lukas quien se encargue de la distracción mientras Violet y yo entraremos en la casa.

Veo a Lukas arrastrarse por el suelo para dar la vuelta a la manzana, es muy sigiloso, creo que podrá hacerlo bien y nos ha asegurado que era el primero de su clase cuando hacían competición de relevos. Me devoro lo poco que me habían crecido las uñas hasta que empiezo a escuchar jaleo en la parte delantera. Ha llegado el momento.

Giramos el pomo con el mayor cuidado, no chirría y nos colamos dentro. No tenemos luz, apenas nos llega un resplandor desde las ventanas y el pasillo.

—Coge todo lo que puedas, busca el agua —me susurra Violet con su hacha en la mano—, yo te cubro.

Es buena idea que una de las dos monte guardia. Escucho los gritos que llegan desde el otro lado, escucho a Lukas, provocándoles y un montón de gruñidos e insultos. Lukas, vete ya, pienso. Corre todo lo que puedas. No me atrevo a abrir un grifo, pero veo recipientes con agua sobre la encimera y la mesa de la cocina, de lo que deduzco que tampoco tienen agua corriente y la han traído del depósito. Si esa es la única fuente de agua de la arena y está contaminada, habrá unas muertes muy feas este año en los Juegos. Sigo escuchando el jaleo en la parte de delante, por lo que me apresuro a recoger las botellas que tienen y rellenar con las que yo llevo con sus bidones de agua. Busco más botellas, botes, lo que sea, por lo armarios de la casa para seguir llenando, cuando algo se me echa encima y caigo de bruces al suelo.

Es una mole de masa. Me saca diez años, treinta centímetros y cuarenta kilos por lo menos. Intento forcejear con él, mis codos chocan contra un mamotreto de roca y ni se inmuta. Me envuelve del cuello con un brazo más grande que mi cabeza. Me ahoga, boqueo en busca de aire pero consigo asestarle una patada en la entrepierna. Cae al suelo de espaldas pero no me suelta, me sigue ahogando conmigo encima, cuando decido que morderle es lo último que me queda por hacer. Busco a Violet desesperada, no está por ninguna parte, ha desaparecido mientras la mole intenta matarme. Clavo los colmillos en su antebrazo y enseguida pruebo su sangre. El hombre emite un sonido ronco que me retumba en los oídos. De alguna forma me da media vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí, inmovilizándome con las piernas. Después me mira a los ojos.

—Tú... Mirad lo que he atrapado —grita a sus colegas de distrito.

—¡Violet! —intento chillar, pero tengo las cuerdas bocales machacadas.

La mole se inclina con la intención de envolver sus manazas sobre mi cuello y cuando creo que todo ha llegado a su fin, que de esta no salgo, veo a Lukas aparecer desde atrás.

Me hace un gesto para que no diga nada, se acerca, y sin titubear, le clava el pequeño cuchillo en el cuello. La mole afloja el agarre de inmediato. No tengo tiempo de hacer nada al verlo desplomarse hacia mí, pesa mil kilos, sin embargo me lo quedo mirando, notando como la arcada empieza a subirme por la garganta. La sangre le chorrea como un grifo del cuello, empapándome de líquido rojo. La mole intenta bloquear la herida con una de sus manazas, pero no puede hacer mucho más, empieza a sangrar por la boca y por la nariz. Me mancha los labios con su sangre mientras yo contengo el grito que quiere salirme de la garganta.

Lukas pega un tirón de la manga de mi chaqueta.

—Vamos, corre —dice mientras agarra a la bestia de las axilas con una fuerza que desconocía que tuviera y me lo quita de encima.

Miro a la mole una última vez. ¿Está muerto? Parece muerto. No suena ningún cañón.

—¿Violet? —pregunto ahogada, mientras doy tumbos hacia la puerta, empujada por Lukas.

—Da igual. Sigue. Los otros vendrán enseguida, me están buscando.

Tengo sangre en la cara, en los ojos, apenas puedo ver. Lukas tiene que servirme de guía hasta que pueda limpiarme. Al salir por la puerta uno de los dos pisa algo que emite un chillido agudo que se me clava en las sienes.

—Mierda, ¿qué pasa ahora? —protesta Lukas.

Me limpio un ojo para mirarlo. Hay un animal en el suelo, bufándonos. Esos ojos del color de algo podrido que brillan en la penumbra me resultan familiares.

Sin tiempo para nada más, lo recojo, lo meto dentro de mi chaqueta y salgo pitando.

Ya pensaré en ello cuando esté a salvo. Lukas no para de gritarme para que corra más rápido. No sé si nos siguen. Ya pensaré en dónde se ha metido Violet, que estaba conmigo un segundo y al siguiente había desaparecido, justo cuando intentaban matarme. Y ya pensaré en qué hace Buttercup en los Juegos.

Cuando los dos estemos a salvo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Corro dando tumbos y con el corazón latiéndome frenéticamente en el pecho. Lukas me tiene cogida de la mano y tira de mí, mientras con la otra mantengo a Buttercup pegado a mi cuerpo. No es fácil moverse por el Distrito, a pesar de que en el cielo comienzan a aparecer los tonos rojizos que indican que pronto amanecerá y ya ha dejado de ser noche cerrada. Es como una carrera de obstáculos en la que hay que saltar, esquivar o pasar por debajo de todo tipo de escombros. Envuelvo a Buttercup un poco mejor con la chaqueta de mi padre, está destrozada, desgarrada y manchada de sangre, no me ha quedado más remedio que limpiarme un poco la cara con ella, y aun así, sigue pareciendo que acabo de salir del matadero.

—Katniss —dice Lukas sin aliento—, tienes que decirme por dónde ir.

Cada vez que recuerdo que estamos en un lugar tan similar a mi casa es como un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza; ya debería ir acostumbrándome pero ahora mismo siento la adrenalina a tope corriéndome por las venas: un hombre se me ha muerto encima y he encontrado al gato pululando por los Juegos, no es para menos.

Me giro hacia atrás una milésima de segundo para comprobar la distancia con nuestros perseguidores. No los veo, pero escucho sus voces gritando las diferentes maneras en que nos piensan matar. Intento hacer un mapa mental del Distrito, en otras circunstancias lo conocería como si fuera la palma de mi mano, pero aquí todo está despedazado y roto y es difícil adivinar por dónde te vas a mover. Lo que es evidente es que tenemos que escondernos. No podemos llevar a los profesionales directamente hasta la casa de Magde y poner a los demás en peligro.

Nos detenemos un segundo detrás de una pared de cemento y ladrillo descascarillado que se ha mantenido en pie, para recuperar el aliento. Estoy a punto de que se me salga el hígado por la boca, respiro entrecortadamente, pienso en que ojalá hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar y hubiera entrenado un poco, cuando Buttercup empieza a maullar, a arañarme y a darme cabezazos en la barbilla.

—¿Por qué nos estamos llevando un gato? —quiere saber Lukas, mientras se hace con la mochila en la que llevo el agua y los suministros.

Eso me gustaría saber a mí, ¿cómo ha llegado a la arena el horrible gato de mi hermana? Lukas me ofrece una botella con el agua de los profesionales. Dudo un momento, pero es el único que tenemos, por lo que al final la acepto y le doy un par de sorbos que escupo después; tengo el sabor metálico de la sangre todavía en la lengua. Luego me tiro un poco de agua por encima de la cara y vuelvo a frotarla con la manga de la chaqueta. Va a quedar hecha un asco. Buttercup maúlla y se revuelve porque le ha caído un poco de agua, veo como se relame la lengua, espero un momento pero el gato sigue en perfectas condiciones. Lo agarro por el pellejo del lomo y se lo enseño a Lukas.

—Es el gato de Prim —contesto con voz ronca. Casi ni puedo hablar después de que la bestia intentara ahogarme. Me llevo la mano a la garganta para hacer una valoración de los daños, la siento en carne viva.

Lukas me estudia durante un largo momento, se hace visera con una mano, pues ha empezado a salir el sol. Se acerca, me levanta la barbilla con una mano y quita la que yo tenía en el cuello

—Está bastante enrojecido —me dice—. Pero creo que todavía no te vas a morir—. Luego sonríe. Este chico tiene una capacidad innata para hacerlo en las peores situaciones —¿Así que el gato de tu hermanita, eh? —Me quita a Buttercup de las manos—. Trae, no trates así.

Coge en su regazo al horrible gato y le acaricia entre las orejas.

—Podría ser un muto —le advierto, a lo que Lukas me mira levantando una ceja pero continúa adorando al gato, que parece un angelito feliz.

—Me gustan los animales —dice—, mutos o no.

—No es momento de hacerle monerías al gato —replico mientras me acerco a mirar por un vértice de la pared.

Parece que los profesionales se han cansado de correr, pero sigo escuchándolos parlotear entre sí y gritarnos de vez en cuando los insultos más originales del Distrito 2.

—¿Crees que habrán matado a Violet? —le pregunto a mi aliado.

—Espero que no. Tal vez Violet se lo ha pensado mejor y se ha unido a ellos. Al final no deja de ser una profesional.

Eso es verdad, pero no me cuadra esa actitud después de lo que nos ha contado esta noche. De pronto me encuentro deseando que continúe con vida, que no muera nadie más. Lukas guarda a Buttercup con cuidado en la mochila.

—Lo siento, chico—le dice al gato—. Vamos Katniss, eres mi guía.

Ahora que tengo libertad en ambas manos agarro la ballesta y la coloco en posición antes de salir, esta flecha puede salvarme la vida, o salvar la vida de Lukas. Está claro que después de lo que ha hecho en la Aldea no puedo dejarlo morir a la primera de cambio. No sé quién de los dos lo oye primero, pero se escucha un sonido como de un suave silbido en el aire, justo cuando íbamos a reanudar la marcha. Ambos nos enderezamos y miramos al mismo tiempo hacia el cielo: hay aerodeslizadores ahí arriba, posicionados formando una uve, lo que significa más bombas o cualquier otro horror cortesía de los Vigilantes.

—Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto— le digo a Lukas, buscando enloquecida por los alrededores algo que pueda servirnos de parapeto; en cualquier momento empezaran a disparar —allí—, le digo, al ver una hondonada en el suelo bastante profunda en el lugar en el que se encuentran los restos del edificio de Justicia.

Lukas me sujeta para impedir que me mueva y sigue mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera Katniss. No son naves del Capitolio.

—¿Qué?

—Que no son naves del Capitolio, míralas bien.

Las miro bien, y no sé si es el miedo que tengo en el cuerpo, pero no veo nada extraño en los aviones.

—No son del Capitolio. Estoy seguro —insiste Lukas—. Has visto los Juegos toda tu vida, has estado en dos de ellos. Nos subieron en uno de esos aparatos para traernos aquí, debes de saber cómo son los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio y estos no lo son.

—Pueden ser sus aviones de guerra. Nos van a atacar.

—Tampoco —dice Lukas—. Me fijé en uno de ellos cuando cayeron las bombas la primera noche, uno que planeaba especialmente bajo y no era así. Fíjate en la forma de las alas.

Me fijo, pero estoy demasiado alterada como para encontrar las diferencias. Lo único que sé es que estamos en inminente peligro. Intento observarlos mejor, sin embargo el esbozo de sol me está cegando. No sé qué pensar al respecto. Es una idea ridícula creer que no son naves del Capitolio, porque entonces, ¿de quién podrían ser? El Capitolio es el único que conserva ese tipo de tecnología: las naves, las armas, las bombas, esa es la razón por la que tienen al resto de distritos a su merced.

Nos quedamos detrás de la pared, en cuclillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el cielo. Si fueran otras las circunstancias me encantaría estar contemplando este amanecer, lleno de morados y rojos, pero en lo único que me puedo fijar es en como las naves se alejan y pasan de largo, ignorándonos. Acto seguido, como no me fio de que se hayan largado por las buenas, tiro de Lukas y corremos a escondernos en el agujero que está justo en la base de lo que era el Edificio de Justicia. Nos agazapamos en el cráter y continuamos mirando el cielo, a la espera de que las naves regresen durante un buen rato. No obstante, el cielo se queda en calma, han dejado de oírse el silbido y las voces e insultos de los profesionales han desaparecido por completo; estamos en un distrito fantasma otra vez. Observo lo que hay a mi alrededor y veo los restos de unas cortinas de terciopelo verde, muebles rotos y un poco más allá, unas escaleras que parecen intactas. Las escaleras que yo conocí de este edificio subían a la planta de arriba, sin embargo estas bajan. Se lo hago saber a Lukas.

—Puede que lleven a los sótanos –razona—. El Edificio del 9 tenía toda una red de pasillos subterránea en los que estaban las celdas.

—¿Qué celdas? —inquiero.

—Cuáles van a ser, las de la cárcel.

Finalmente decidimos aventurarnos por las escaleras descendentes. Tengo que reconocer que estoy retrasando la vuelta a la casa de Madge lo máximo posible. No quiero saber el estado en el que se encuentra Savannah, no quiero ver la cara de Lawrence cuando le digamos que hemos perdido a su hija.

Como había predicho Lukas, hay un laberinto de pasillos repletos de puertas grises con solo una rendija de ventilación para dejar que pase el aire y la luz, todas cerradas. Sí que parece una cárcel. Podemos seguir avanzando debido a que entra un ligero resplandor desde arriba, cuando deje de alcanzarnos, habrá que volver.

La primera habitación abierta que encontramos parece un puesto de vigilancia. Hay una mesa, una silla y varias pantallas apagadas. Poco más allá encontramos otra sala que simula una enfermería, con una camilla y un botiquín. Es la enésima cosa extraña que me encuentro en esta arena. Empezamos a coger todo lo que nos parece de utilidad: botes de medicamentos, vendas y agujas de jeringuilla. Tal vez Tom le encuentre la utilidad a todo esto.

—¿Por qué crees que querrían sanar a los reos? —pregunta Lukas

—¿Para seguir torturándolos? –pregunto yo a su vez.

No podemos seguir avanzando más allá de dónde se interna la luz del sol, sin embargo Lukas encuentra una lámpara tirada en el suelo y la enciende con una las cerillas que se encontraban en la mochila de Connor.

—¿Seguimos? —me dice.

Estoy a punto de decir que no, que odio todos los lugares que están bajo tierra, como las minas, pero de repente escuchamos algo que procede del fondo de los túneles. Es una especie de eco, como un lamento, un murmuro agónico, una vida que está llegando a su fin, pues el sonido resulta inconfundiblemente humano.

Apunto con la ballesta hacía el frente, aunque Lukas va delante y en realidad podría dispararlo a él, por lo que la bajo y cojo el cuchillo del cinturón. No vemos más que puertas y suelo de cemento, pero seguimos escuchando esa especie de llanto mezclado con los maullidos de Buttercup, que no debe estar muy a gusto en la mochila.

—Buttercup calla —le digo, aunque solo sirve para que maúlle más fuerte.

El corazón vuelve a retumbarme en los oídos, no entiendo a cuenta de qué nos hemos metido aquí y estoy a medio segundo de dar media vuelta cuando Lukas echa a correr.

—Allí al fondo —dice—, creo que es una persona.

Pues claro que suena como una persona, de eso ya me había dado cuenta, aunque también podría ser una trampa. Me apresuro a ir tras él y tengo que frenar de golpe cuando casi me doy con un muro en las narices. Miro hacia abajo, Lukas ya está agachado junto a alguien que se encuentra sentado en el suelo, con las manos rodeando una cabeza de rizos negros.

—No me matéis. Por favor no me matéis —dice una vocecilla infantil.

Lukas le quita los brazos de encima con suavidad y le enfoca la cara con la lámpara.

—No vamos a acerté daño.

Es una cría, más o menos de la edad de Rory. Tiene la cara repleta de arañazos y surcada de lágrimas, los labios agrietados por la sed.

—¿No me vais a matar? –nos pregunta.

—No —responde Lukas—. Vamos, te vienes con nosotros. Pero primero bebe —ordena, ofreciéndole una botella. Ella lo hace con avidez. Creo que no ha probado una gota en varios días.

La tenemos que ayudar a levantarse entre los dos, está demasiado débil para hacerlo sola y cojea de una pierna. Doy gracias por la oscuridad, pues apenas puedo mirarla a la cara. Podría ser Rue, con su mismo color de piel y los mismos ojos oscuros. Siento un agudo pinchazo en el pecho, como cada vez que recuerdo a mi aliada el año pasado.

Lukas intenta hablar con la chica, sin embargo a ella le cuesta mucho articular palabras y responde con monosílabos acerca de si viene del Distrito 10 y los miembros de su familia que entraron con ella. Me concentro en avanzar por delante, ahora llevo la lámpara y cuanto antes abandonemos este agujero mejor que mejor, sin embargo escucho la vocecita de la niña decir algo que me deja de piedra cuando por fin se lanza a hablar.

—Hay alguien en una celda. Llevo escuchándolo desde que entramos aquí.

—¿Viniste con alguien más? — le pregunta Lukas.

—Mi familia fue a buscar agua y comida. Me dijeron que era más seguro quedarme aquí, pero no han regresado. Hay alguien encerrado en una de las celdas

Tenemos que retroceder sobre nuestros pasos, a la puerta de la celda que había al lado de donde la hemos encontrado a ella. Lukas le ha preguntado cincuenta veces si está segura de que puede haber alguien encerrado y ella ha contestado que sí. Una vez estamos frente a la puerta pegamos el oído para escuchar. En principio no oímos nada, entre otras cosas debido a Buttercup y el alboroto que sigue montando en la bolsa, razón por la que Lukas lo saca de dentro. El gato se estira y me lanza una mirada de odio, pero no se va. Se aleja unos pasos y permanece en una zona en la que entra algo de luz solar, como si montara guardia.

El silencio nos permite escuchar un poco mejor. Aunque me cuesta oír nada aparte de mi respiración y los latidos del pecho. Lukas me mira y se encoje de hombros.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta de nuevo a la niña.

—Mi nombre es Ruth —dice ella. La verdad es que ninguno se lo había preguntado—. Y sí, lo he escuchado llorar, de hecho estaba emitiendo unos gemidos muy raros hasta que habéis llegado vosotros.

La puerta es de metal e imposible de abrir. Intentamos mirar por el respiradero pero nos sé ve más que oscuridad. Luego usamos una de las agujas para tratar de forzar la cerradura. Por más que me esfuerzo no escucho nada y estoy ansiosa por salir de aquí.

Al cabo de un rato Lukas se da por vencido. Pienso en Gale, en que él podría haber abierto la puerta, se le dan bien ese tipo de cosas y seguro que habría inventado algo. Y de repente tengo unas ganas inmensas de volver con él. No sé por qué insistí en salir yo sola, para empezar, cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho es quedarme con él y con Rory, pero en ese momento me resultaba insoportable quedarme en la casa. Me pregunto que habrá pasado mientras estaba fuera. Pienso en Savannah moribunda, en la herida infectada de Gale y en qué dirán cuando lleguemos allí con un nuevo inquilino, un gato y sin Violet.

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ _este capítulo es bastante corto como veréis, pero era o esto o no publicar nada esta semana y yo soy muy cumplida. Mil gracias a Eleid y Alpha por los reviews, y al resto, ¿a qué esperáis? Los reviews son a fan fiction como el chocolate cuando estás deprimida Te dan la vida._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Tardamos lo que parecen mil horas en llegar a casa de Madge. Es fácil verla en el horizonte, se alza sobre el resto de la ciudad en ruinas como si fuera la torre un castillo. Lukas lleva a Ruth en brazos y yo vuelvo a cargar con la mochila de suministros, Buttercup cree que puede ir por su cuenta, pero no nos abandona. Se adelanta, huele los restos que hay esparcidos por el suelo como si le resultasen familiares y caza las ratas que se encuentra por el camino. No sé le ve famélico, más bien parece estupendamente alimentado, aunque me niego a pensar qué es lo que lo ha estado comiendo aparte de roedores.

Ruth ha dejado de poder caminar cuando no llevábamos ni cien metros avanzados. Le he echado un vistazo a su tobillo y creo que está roto a tenor de lo amoratado e inflamado que se encuentra. Lukas y yo somos conscientes de que es una carga y una boca más que alimentar, pero es carne de cañón si la dejamos sola en este estado (bueno, si hubiera cañones). Nosotros la hemos sacado de su escondite y ahora somos responsables de ella.

Veo a lo lejos dos pequeñas figuras en la puerta de la casa de Madge. Me pongo en guardia echando mano de la ballesta; no sé lo que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia, si son amigos o enemigos, aunque pronto me doy cuenta de que se trata de Rory y Emma. Los dos salen corriendo a nuestro encuentro. Emma se me echa al cuello.

—Ay, cuidado Emma. —Tengo que quitármela de encima, aprecio su efusividad pero tengo la zona demasiado sensible.

La tributo de mi distrito mira la zona enrojecida y pide disculpas.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? No tienes buen aspecto —dice al separarse.

Ella tampoco tiene muy buen aspecto que se diga, aunque seguro que yo gano por goleada. Emma está sucia de tierra y parece triste.

—Habéis tardado tanto que pensábamos que habíais muerto.

Me abstengo de comentar que hemos estado a punto de hacerlo, de morir, yo en concreto.

—La niebla contaminó el agua del depósito —digo en cambio.

—Lo sabemos. Mi hermano estaba insoportable y al final salieron él y Connor a buscaros —apunta Rory, mirando a Ruth fijamente— ¿Y ella?

—Se llama Ruth y es del Distrito 10 —aclara Lukas.

—Puedo hablar por mí misma —dice la chica, que vuelve al suelo e intenta sostenerse ella sola.

Veo como intercambia saludos con Rory y con Emma, supongo que no quiere parecer débil a ojos del resto, pero aguanta dos segundos sin volver a apoyarse en Lukas, que se ha convertido en su salvador favorito.

—¿Pero Gale se encuentra bien? —inquiero yo con premura. Sabía que no iba a quedarse quietecito en casa, tal y como le había indicado Tom. Ya ha sido un milagro no tenerlo pegado a mi toda la noche, y doy gracias.

Rory cambia el gesto y una máscara de tristeza le come la cara.

—Él sí que está bien, más o menos. Tom descubrió que lo que había en la botellita que rescató de la Cornucopia con líquido naranja era un antibiótico y ha remitido la fiebre, pero…

—¿Savannah? —Pregunta Lukas.

Rory y Emma niegan con la cabeza a un mismo tiempo. De pronto Emma tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras a mí se me detiene el corazón un momento. Doy media vuelta para que no me vean la cara y presiono los ojos con ambas manos. Necesito un segundo para asimilarlo. Tengo ganas de gritar, me muerdo con fuerza la manga de la chaqueta mientras escucho a Rory explicar lo sucedido.

Savannah dejó de respirar en algún momento de la noche. Tom trató reanimarla varias veces, le puso en antibiótico, pero fue en vano. Murió hace varias horas. Ninguno sabía qué hacer; sus hermanos están devastados y se negaban a abandonar el cuerpo, especialmente Connor, por lo que Gale decidió llevarlo con él en mi busca para despejarlo un poco. Tampoco han escuchado ningún aerodeslizador que viniera a llevarse a la niña. Al final, entre todos decidieron enterrarla en el suelo del jardín. Han cavado dos hoyos, uno para el cuerpo sin vida idéntico al de Magde y otro para el de la pequeña. Al menos de esa manera no tienen que verlos y tampoco era cuestión de hacer de la parte de arriba de la casa un depósito de cadáveres.

Al terminar su explicación, Rory tira de mi manga, pero soy incapaz de moverme, estoy helada, soy una estatua. Savannah, los chicos del depósito, la bestia del dos, Violet, puede que Madge, quién sabe cuántos más habrán muerto en una sola noche. Estamos cayendo como moscas, como siempre.

—Vamos Katniss, estás temblando. Entra dentro, todavía se conserva el calor del fuego.

—Quiero estar un rato a solas —susurro, intentando mantener a raya la voz—. Yo haré la siguiente guardia.

Rory no se niega. Me conoce y le hace comprender a Emma lo que necesito, pues no estaba muy dispuesta a dejarme aquí sola. Entre los dos ayudan a Ruth a caminar hasta la casa, Lukas va con ellos. Los escucho adentrarse en la vivienda, advierto cómo Emma pregunta por Violet y escucho a Rory dar un grito de espanto cuando ve a Buttercup merodear entre sus piernas. No quiero dar explicaciones, dejo que unas lágrimas gordas y húmedas me rueden por las mejillas en cuanto siento que se han ido.

Me quedo en el porche, ballesta en mano y llena de rabia, mirando en el horizonte el punto exacto en el que alza el sol, hasta que noto su presencia detrás de mí, su mano en mi hombro.

Es Gale. Sabía que vendría.

Dejo caer la ballesta, doy media vuelta y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que me quedan.

—Tranquila Catnip —dice contra mi pelo—. Me vas a ahogar.

Gale me separa y nos miramos un rato el uno al otro antes de que ninguno de los dos hable. Parece menos pálido a la luz del día, todavía lleva el cabestrillo, aunque la verdad, no tiene muy buen aspecto. Acerca la mano y coge un mechón que se ha soltado de mi trenza entre los dedos.

—¿Os ha llovido sangre? —pregunta.

Entonces le describo todo lo acontecido durante las últimas horas. La visita al depósito, las muertes por envenenamiento con el agua, la expedición a la Aldea y el cambiazo que di a las botellas de los profesionales. Por último le explico el ataque de la bestia del dos y que Lukas me salvó la vida clavándole un cuchillo en el cuello.

Gale va frunciendo el ceño a medida que le sigo contando, y aún no he llegado a lo más interesante.

—No suenan cañones ni recogen a los tributos muertos —le comento.

—Lo sé.

—Y hemos perdido a Violet.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, por los ojos, como si no pudiera soportar más malas noticias. Lo entiendo, yo también estoy al límite. He visto morir a demasiada gente en unas pocas horas.

—¿Está muerta?

—No lo sé. Estaba a mi lado y al segundo había desaparecido. No había tiempo para esperarla, tuvimos que salir pitando. ¿Has… has visto al gato?

Gale asiente con la cabeza, parece confundido y cansado, con enormes surcos oscuros bajo las cuencas de los ojos, restos de arena en las uñas y en el pelo. No obstante, no dice nada, lo que de alguna manera me hace perder los nervios y empezar a chillar:

—¿Qué significa esto Gale? ¿Qué significa que Buttercup esté aquí? ¿Qué significa todo lo que está pasando en esta arena?

Gale me sujeta los brazos, que había elevado al cielo, los deja pegados a mi cuerpo y me obliga a mirarlo.

—Tranquilízate Katniss, ponerte histérica no va a ayudar. ¿Estás segura de que es tu gato?

—Por como me mira, sí, es igualito, aunque con Lukas se porta como si no hubiera matado un bicho en su vida.

—Podría ser un muto, o cualquier otro gato que se le parezca.

—Dudo que existan otros gatos tan feos.

El aludido se materializa junto a nosotros, como si me hubiera oído hablar mal de él y se frota contra la pierna de Gale. Lleva un parajillo muerto en la boca, un gorrión. Gale se agacha y acaricia el gato entre las orejas, le quita el bicho muerto de entre los dientes.

—Podría estar contaminado, amigo —le dice, y continua acariciándolo.

Buttercup se olvida de su presa y ronronea de gusto. Por alguna razón eso me hace explotar.

Alzo las manos de nuevo, cabreada por el hecho de Gale le haga más caso al gato que a mi persona. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que puede significar? ¿Cómo se digna a estar tan amigable con esta alimaña?

—¡Quieres dejar en paz al gato! —Le espeto–. O es que no quieres ver lo que esto supone. Es el gato de Prim. Mi hermana nunca se separaría de él, jamás lo dejaría adrede; si el gato está aquí, ella puede estar en peligro. Tu familia puede estar en peligro, mi familia, nuestros amigos ¡Todos! Es posible que Madge realmente esté muerta.

Gale ni siquiera se molesta en mitigar mi arrebato, pues una voz ahogada resuena desde la parte de atrás de un muro de piedras caídas. Recojo la ballesta y vuelo en esa dirección nada más oírlo, Gale hace lo mismo. Vemos a lo lejos un figura acercarse dando tumbos, parece que apenas pueda sostenerse derecha, da varios traspiés y acaba cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo de cenizas. Gale y yo corremos a su encuentro. Parada frente a ella, sé de inmediato que se trata de Violet y que todavía respira, por los movimientos de la caja torácica. La ropa que lleva está desgarrada y cubierta de manchas de sangre y su media melena rubia se ha convertido en un matojo de pelo cortado a cuchillo.

Hay una flecha clavada en su hombro izquierdo.

¿Qué le han hecho?

Con sumo cuidado, Gale extrae la flecha y me la da. Por suerte ha dejado una herida superficial, que no sangra a chorro, como me temía, aunque la sangre está fresca. Desgarra otro pedazo de su mono, ya bastante perjudicado y lo envuelve alrededor del hombro de la chica, luego me pide ayuda para darle media vuelta. Gale se coloca la cabeza de Violet sobre el regazo, su cara es un borrón ensangrentado apenas diferenciable.

—Deberíamos avisar a Tom y a su padre —sugiero poniéndome derecha.

—Yo puedo llevarla —replica Gale

No sé si moverla en este estado puede ser buena idea, pero mientras Gale la carga en brazos como si pesara menos que una pluma escucho algo a mi espalda. Hay alguien más. Doy media vuelta como un tiro y apunto con la ballesta. Giro sobre mi misma en busca del peligro pero no encuentro nada.

De repente escucho un silbido y al instante una punta de flecha atraviesa la cazadora de mi padre. Estaba demasiado lejos y apenas se ha clavado en la parte de arriba de la manga, donde no hay piel ni carne. El corazón me retumba en los oídos, en la cabeza, como si fuera un tambor. Podría haberme matado. Unos centímetros más cerca del corazón y estaría muerta. Rescato la flecha y salgo corriendo en busca de la persona que ha intentado matarme, consciente de que es la misma que quería rematar a Violet y de que tiene un arco (mi futuro arco, a ser posible), pero Gale me grita que necesita que le cubra las espaldas para poder llevar a Violet a un lugar seguro.

Doy media vuelta para ver a mi compañero de caza, indefenso, con Violet colgando inerte de sus brazos y tengo que reprenderme por mi soberana estupidez.

A esto nos dedicamos Gale y yo, a cubrirnos las espaldas el uno al otro y ahora he estado a punto de dejarlo tirado. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Camino hacia atrás, cerca de ellos, alerta ante cualquier sonido, pero no ocurre nada. Llegamos a salvo hasta la puerta de la casa y una vez allí, no me queda más remedio que entrar cuando Connor, plantado en la puerta, me demanda quedarse haciendo la siguiente guardia.

—¿Es la chica del uno? — me pregunta.

—Sí.

—¿Está muerta?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no soporto estar dentro —me pide.

Su forma de decirlo me desarma. Hace pocas horas que no lo veo pero parece otra persona. Ayer era un chico atractivo y con vitalidad y hoy es un cadáver andante. Dejo que se quede fuera, comprendo que prefiera no compartir su dolor con nadie en estos momentos, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarle por su gemela.

—Está en el Jardín, con Savannah –contesta con la voz rota.

A estos dos les va a costar recuperarse de esto y salir adelante después de lo que ha pasado. Esto es lo que hace el Capitolio, lo que hacen los Juegos: matan niños, destrozan vidas, dejan a sus familiares inservibles. Savannah no debería de estar muerta. Ninguno de nosotros debería estar aquí dentro.

Atravieso la puerta detrás de Gale, que lleva todo el odio del mundo concentrado en los ojos. Solo respirar el aire de dentro resulta cargante y siento un peso desolador en el pecho.

—Necesitamos ayuda —grita mi amigo a los otros tributos

Todos se apresuran a hacer un círculo en torno al bulto ensangrentado que carga Gale. Lawrence en seguida se percata de que se trata de su hija y la recoge de los brazos de mi amigo para dejarla con suavidad sobre el sofá. Yo me aparto, me retiro a una esquina para ver lo menos posible. Pienso en salir al jardín, en despedirme de la niña que ayer me llamaba Sinsajo y me miraba con adoración, aunque tampoco me siento capaz de enfrentarme al dolor de su hermana, por lo que me quedo y lo veo todo, lo oigo todo.

—Madre mía, Violet, ¿qué te han hecho? —murmura Lawrence, limpiando con su propia ropa la sangre de la cara de Violet.

Tom toca el pulso de su cuello.

—Sus constantes parecen normales. Deja que la limpie.

El boticario oficial del distrito rompe una sábana y la moja con el agua que hemos llevado, la acerca a la cara y al cuello de la Tributo del 1 y lo va limpiando con suavidad. Conforme la sangre y la ceniza desaparecen, deja al descubierto dos largos cortes simétricos sobre la cara de Violet, desde la sien hasta la comisura de la boca.

Violet abre los ojos al contacto con el agua.

—No intentes hablar –le dice Tom—. Vamos a intentar coserlo.

—¿Va a quedarle cicatriz? —pregunta Emma.

 _Menuda pregunta_ , pienso. Claro que le dejara cicatriz, como si eso fuera importante cuando te envían a casa en un ataúd de madera.

—Quiero que me quede cicatriz —masculla Violet, lo que hace que las heridas se abran y empiecen a salir litros de sangre que le embadurnan la cara y le tapan la boca—. Ni se te ocurra borrarla.

Tengo que contener las arcadas que empiezan a subirme por la garganta, lo que le han hecho es una verdadera carnicería. ¿Por qué no la habrán matado y punto? Tom le pide que se calle, que es lo mejor, le dice que no podrá hablar en algún tiempo. _Ni mascar chicle_ , pienso para mí misma, a sabiendas de que es un pensamiento cruel, pero es que, o pienso en otra cosa o vomito aquí mismo.

Leonor le acerca a su padre una cajita hecha de latón. Pasa por mi lado y me mira de reojo antes de entregársela.

—Debe de ser la caja de costura de la señora Undersee, la hemos encontrado por la casa.

Su tono de voz ha cambiado. Parece distinta a la chica que conocí en el tren y en el Capitolio, la que me despertó mi primer día en la arena con amenazas. Supongo que los Juegos tienen esa capacidad, para bien o para mal, acaban por cambiarnos a todos.

—También hemos encontrado viales de Morflina —añade Leonor sin dejar de mirarme.

Asiento tragando saliva. Cada vez hay más evidencias. No puedo seguir negándomelo. Miro a las personas que tengo a mi alrededor y es como si solo aquellos que pertenecen a casa me devolvieran la mirada, con aceptación, con comprensión, con miedo. Los ojos de Gale me dan la pista definitiva.

No solo lo parece: estamos en el Distrito 12.

La simple idea me hace ponerme a temblar y que se me atasque algo afilado en el pecho. ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante sin pensar en qué es lo que habrá pasado, qué es lo que les habrán hecho a los habitantes del distrito hasta dejarlo vacío para nosotros?, ¿cuál es la razón para merecer esta condena?

La respuesta es sencilla: yo. Yo soy esa razón. Ojalá me hubiera quitado de en medio a tiempo.

Mientras Tom intenta arreglar el desastre que tiene Violet en la cara, Gale y Lukas me piden que vaya hasta la cocina con ellos. Quieren que hablemos sobre lo que hemos visto durante nuestra pequeña expedición por el distrito. Seguramente mi amigo me haya echado un vistazo y haya querido sacarme antes de que monte un espectáculo. Gale y yo nos sentamos en un par de sillas, mientras Lukas lo hace en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Nos miramos unos a otros durante un rato.

Como nadie se arranca a hablar, decido romper el silencio poniéndome en lo peor:

—Madge está realmente muerta.

Lo digo mirando a Gale a los ojos, a la espera de que lo confirme, que lo diga en voz alta: estamos en el 12 y Madge está muerta.

—Probablemente —cavila él—. Todavía no estamos seguros, pero es lo que parece.

Su frialdad me aturde. Se nota que no quiere hablar del tema, pero en algún momento habrá que afrontarlo. Decido seguir con otra cosa, a ver si así sale del ensimismamiento.

—Lukas piensa que los aerodeslizadores que han pasado hace un rato no eran del Capitolio —continuo informando a mi amigo

Gale lanza una mirada de extrañeza a Lukas, que sentado en el suelo, acaricia la barriga del gato. Buttercup, tumbado patas arriba parece a punto de quedarse dormido.

—¿Qué? –Pregunta Lukas— Esto me relaja.

—¿Qué viste de raro en esas naves? —inquiere Gale.

—Ya se lo dije a Katniss, no eran del Capitolio, eran distintas, más alargadas, las alas de distinta forma y no llevaban su escudo.

—¿Y de dónde crees que venían? —quiere saber Gale.

Lukas se lo piensa un rato, como si quisiera esquivar la cuestión, al final alza la cabeza y le mira a los ojos, haciendo una pausa, como si quisiera darle un golpe de efecto a sus palabras.

—Del Distrito 13

—El Distrito 13 ya no existe —apunta Gale.

—Cuentos chinos —dice Lukas

Gale y yo nos miramos con cara de circunstancias. Gale me hace un gesto indicando que a Lukas se le ha ido la pinza y yo asiento. La cuestión es que Gale no sabe algo que yo sí sé y tal vez sea el momento de contárselo. O tal vez, si ahora mismo nos están grabando un montón de cámaras, no sea el mejor momento. Ya no sé qué pensar, no sé si hay cámaras pues tampoco las he visto por ningún sitio, tampoco los Vigilantes han hecho trucos de magia, salvo lanzarnos las bombas y el gas. No he visto mutos que pueda asegurar que eran mutos, solo Buttercup y Madge tenían puntos para serlo y cada vez menos.

En ese momento aparece Leonor indicándonos que vamos a reunirnos todos en el salón para hablar del agua, los suministros y la estrategia a seguir. Me gustaría haber pedido más explicaciones a Lukas sobre esa historia del Distrito 13, averiguar lo que sabe. Tengo que admitir que confío en Lukas, es más listo de lo que parece, más fuerte de lo que parece. Nos levantamos para dirigirnos al salón. Violet está consciente. Tiene dos líneas cosidas irregularmente en las mejillas, un gran vendaje en el hombro y parece como ida, más ida que antes.

No puedo evitar quedarme mirándola y tentativamente pregunto:

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Violet vuelve la mirada hacía mi pero no contesta, simplemente se recuesta en el sofá y cierra los ojos, como si fuera a quedarse dormida.

—Le hemos puesto Morflina —dice Lawrence—. La encontramos en una caja fuerte detrás de ese cuadro.

El padre de Violet me señala el cuadro en cuestión, grande y rectangular, con un presidente Snow de cuerpo entero, varios años más joven de lo que es ahora o al menos muy maquillado. Está claro que el artista se pasó con el colorete.

—¿Dónde está Colleen? —quiere saber Lukas

—En el jardín. No quiere moverse de allí —dice Connor.

—Intentaré hablar con ella. Lo mejor será que estemos todos presentes.

Deduzco que hemos dejado la puerta sin vigilancia y eso no me gusta, podrían atacarnos por sorpresa. Me levanto de la alfombra en la que me había sentado y voy hacía la entrada, pero Gale me intercepta y va a decir algo cuando de pronto se escucha un chasquido detrás de nosotros, un sonido completamente familiar, pues lo he escuchado mil veces en mi propia casa, cada vez que se iluminaba el proyector que teníamos en la salita para ver las emisiones obligatorias del Capitolio.

La gente deja de hablar, todos miramos expectantes el objeto holográfico que tenemos en frente, contemplamos como las motitas de luz van tomando forma hasta crear un escudo del Capitolio en tres dimensiones. Un segundo más tarde suena el himno y surgen las letras que anuncian un especial informativo.

—¿Ha sucedido más veces? —le pregunto a Gale, que tira de mi hacía delante para ver más de cerca.

—No que yo sepa.

Empiezan a aparecer imágenes que me resultan reconocibles: se trata de las ruinas de Distrito 13 todavía humeantes. Sé que estas imágenes tienen mil años, lo comprobé tras mi encuentro con las chicas del ocho en bosque.

La imagen cambia a la mansión del presidente, a su despacho. Su figura invade la pantalla al completo, su cara rechoncha, sus mofletes maquillados y sus labios demasiado rojos y demasiado gruesos. Al instante y sin quererlo, evoco su olor a rosas y a sangre y vuelven las náuseas.

 _Queridos ciudadanos, tras varios días de desconexión volvemos a tener acceso a las ondas. Os quiero trasmitir mi tranquilidad frente a lo ocurrido, sin duda este corte de electricidad no ha sido más que un acto vandálico sin mayor relevancia. Los responsables se encuentran retenidos y a la espera de recibir su castigo público. Las imágenes que habéis visto del Distrito 13 acallan todos los rumores acerca de su renacimiento. El 13 no va a atacarnos porque sigue igual de muerto que siempre. Respecto a los Juegos, su retrasmisión se reanudara en breve, ahora que se han reestablecidos todos los servicios, siguen siendo de visión obligada para todo el mundo. Pido calma y que se mantenga el orden a todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio, estamos trabajando…_

Snow se queda con la palabra en la boca, la retrasmisión se corta y empiezan a verse otro tipo de imágenes.

—Ese es el Distrito 9 —exclama Lukas, con una dedo apuntando la pantalla.

Ha vuelto solo. Parece que Colleen no ha querido moverse de al lado de la tumba de su hermana.

Las imágenes muestran trabajadores volcando sacos de grano, hay mujeres y niños entre ellos, blandiendo armas rudimentarias. Han hecho una pira con la cosecha y se disponen a quemarla. No veo agentes de paz y eso me extraña. Cambian de nuevo la imagen. Enseguida reconozco el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 7. En ella aparecen un grupo de agentes, acorralados contra las puertas por hombres armados con hachas y también armas de fuego. Una escena más amplia muestra cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo, cadáveres de agentes, pero también de hombres y mujeres del propio distrito. Luego la imagen se esparce en el aire del salón y desaparece por completo.

Todo el mundo en la habitación permanece en silencio, asimilando lo que ha visto. Yo por mi parte, estoy temblando. Está claro que se han reanudado las revueltas que pude ver ponerse en marcha durante mi gira de la Victoria, ¿pero quién emite estas imágenes? Sin duda, no es la televisión del Capitolio, ellos no echarían piedras sobre su propio tejado. Echo un vistazo a Gale, tiene los ojos abiertos y brillantes de emoción. Me agarra una mano, entrelazando mis dedos y apretándolos.

—Está sucediendo Katniss. Esta vez está sucediendo en serio.

No le devuelvo el apretón. No estoy precisamente contenta con esto y no puedo creer que le parezca bonito el hecho de que esté muriendo gente.

—No es el primer apagón que se produce en el Capitolio —dice Lawrence, sentado junto a su hija—. Tuve acceso a cierta información cuando estaba allí. Han estado pasando cosas durante los últimos meses.

—¿Qué cosas? —inquiere Gale muy interesado.

—Lo que el presidente ha llamado actos vandálicos sin importancia —dice Lawrence—, ha sido en realidad salvajismo en toda regla. Han desmantelado centros de control de emisiones y laboratorios de investigación genética. Una mañana todas las calles amanecieron pintadas de rojo, como si fueran ríos de sangre. Pero lo más gordo fue un intento fallido de secuestrar al presidente.

Me quedo de piedra. Todo eso ha sucedido en el Capitolio antes del comienzo de los Juegos. Sabía el ambiente reaccionario que se estaba formando en los distritos, pero no tenía ni idea de que estuviera pasando lo mismo en la capital. ¿Y secuestrar al presidente? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? El presidente es Dios para ellos, lo adoran y temen a partes iguales.

—Imagino que todo eso lo sabes por tu hermano —dice Lukas dirigiéndose a Lawrence. Luego se lleva la mano a la boca, consciente de haber hablado demasiado pronto.

El padre de Violet no se lo toma a mal, sin embargo.

—Sí. Pude verlo, me envió una nota a través de alguien. Nos encontramos en los túneles del subsuelo, en un lugar sin cámaras. Mi hermano es un avox, pero allí había más gente con la que poder comunicarme. Sus colegas me dijeron una cosa más.

No hay un ruido en la sala, a la espera de las palabras de Lawrence. Esta vez sí que agarro la mano de Gale con fuerza, por alguna razón, no creo que las noticias sean buenas. Lawrence nos mira directamente a nosotros, a Gale y a mí y dice:

—Esta arena fue un recurso de última hora, pues la anterior quedó destrozada. La bombardearon desde el cielo. No tienen idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho, lo están investigando. Pero quien quiera que fuese, tiene aviones, dispone de armas.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? —pregunta Tom

—Pocos días antes del comienzo de los Juegos, dos o tres. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la que decidieron meternos a todos aquí dentro.

—¿Dónde estamos, Lawrence? —Me escucho preguntar. Necesito que me confirme lo que ya sé de una vez por todas.

—No puedo asegurarlo. Si no lo sabéis vosotros…


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

En el salón se está hablando de la comida que nos falta, de agua que no tenemos y de la forma en que podemos intentar sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir, esa es la palabra clave, no solo uno, sino todos, o al menos cuantos más mejor. Por fin ha calado hondo la idea de que estos Juegos no son unos Juegos al uso y si no lo son, tal vez exista una oportunidad.

Esa vía de pensamiento me asusta y me excita a partes iguales, me hace tener esperanza. Pero la esperanza es peligrosa. La esperanza te hace querer cosas que no puedes tener, como seguir viva cuando todo esto acabe, como que tus seres queridos salgan indemnes y a salvo. Por lo que me levanto de la alfombra y me voy. Mientras ultiman las estrategias (y vuelcan todo su optimismo en el gato a la hora de encontrar agua potable en alguna parte), salgo al pequeño jardín que hay en la parte trasera de la casa, con la idea de despedirme de quienes ya no tendrán la oportunidad de intentarlo: de Savannah y de Madge

La noche es clara, pero el frío del viento me muerde a través de la ropa. Me rodeo con los brazos y me siento en el suelo entre dos montones de tierra todavía húmeda después de haber sido escarbada, removida y amontonada hace pocas horas. Recojo un puñado de tierra en las manos y dejo que se me escape entre los dedos. En lo único que puedo pesar es en que no quiero que a mí me metan en un hoyo cuando llegue mi hora, me niego a tener el mismo final que tuvo mi padre. En lugar de pensar en ellas pienso en él y en lo diferente que habría sido mi existencia si no se hubiera marchado. O tal vez hubiera sido igual, tal vez Prim también saldría elegida en la cosecha y yo tendría que haber ido a los Juegos en su lugar y mi padre tendría que haber visto a su hija mayor luchar por su vida y matar a inocentes. ¿Qué habría hecho él? No puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que él habría pensado acerca de todo, de mi falso romance con Peeta, de las revueltas en los distritos después de desafiar al Capitolio con el truquito de las bayas, de que ahora mismo esté aquí metida con mi amigo Gale y su hermano pequeño por elección propia.

Posiblemente no estaría aquí, ya que Gale no formaría parte de mi vida de no haberse dado esa situación: dos niños huérfanos ayudándose para sobrevivir, para mantener vivas a sus respectivas familias. Eso le habría ahorrado múltiples problemas. Lo curioso es… Que aunque daría lo que fuera porque mi padre siguiera con vida, no me gusta la idea de tener que renunciar a Gale. ¿Habría tenido algún amigo, si se diera el caso? ¿Habría intercambiado alguna palabra con Peeta o seguiría siendo alguien a quien solo vería y solo me vería a mí desde lejos?

Entonces vuelvo a Madge. La chica callada que se sentaba conmigo en la escuela, dulce, amable y silenciosa. Y triste, daba la impresión de que Madge siempre estaba triste, jamás la veía sonreír porque sí, sonrisas auténticas, aunque supongo que yo tampoco lo hacía en exceso. Excepto en el bosque.

—Madge —susurro su nombre como una invocación— ¿Eres tú quién está ahí abajo? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Por qué?

Otra vez estoy llorando, parece que después de pasarme casi un año guardando las lágrimas, últimamente hayan decidido aparecer todas de golpe. Me las seco con furia. No me gusta llorar, no sirve de nada que me ponga a llorar y odio la idea de aparecer en una pantalla de televisión con lágrimas en los ojos. Tengo que recordarme que ahora mismo lo más seguro es que nadie me esté mirando. Me levanto de golpe y empiezo a cortar con el cuchillo las pequeñas rosas que han empezado a salir en el jardín. No me gusta esta flor, pero tampoco hay otra y de cualquier manera seguro que estas son las únicas flores que hay plantadas en el Distrito. Me pincho las manos con los tallos y dejo que brote la sangre, resulta como un desahogo, el dolor en los dedos. Las tendré que vendar, ya que escuecen demasiado, entre esto y los rasguños que me hice gateando entre las casas de la Aldea las tengo en carne viva, aunque no es algo que me importe mucho ahora mismo. Todavía puedo sujetar un arma.

Reparto las rosas entre las dos tumbas y de repente, me pregunto qué habrán hecho con la otra rosa, la que dejó Snow entre las manos de Madge. Sólo espero que no la hayan metido en el hoyo junto a ella, por favor. Entonces estoy a punto de quitarme el pin del Sinsajo. Deshacerme de él y de todo lo que supone y dejarlo con su legítima dueña. A Savannah le habría gustado tenerlo cerca, le encantaba este pin, pero en el último momento me detengo y lo devuelvo a su sitio, junto al corazón. Madge me lo dio, Cinna lo guardó para mí y aunque no haya acarreado más que malentendidos, me lo voy a quedar un poco más.

Me incorporo, sin importarme estar un poco más sucia que antes y vuelvo a entrar en la casa. Mañana nos dividiremos en grupos, eso es lo que han propuesto hace un rato. Algunos de nosotros volverán a la Aldea de los Vencedores a intentar… Bueno, unas negociaciones de paz con el resto de tributos que allí se encuentran. Parece de locos, pero después de lo que sabemos es lo más razonable. Al menos atraer a los tributos de cuatro y del siete a nuestra pequeña alianza. ¿Habrán visto ellos las imágenes del Capitolio? El otro grupo irá hasta los túneles del Edificio de Justicia a intentar abrir la puerta y ver qué es lo que hay dentro, pues Ruth no ha parado de insistir en que allí había alguien.

Pero primero vamos a intentar dormir, algo que no he hecho desde mi primer día en la arena. El cuerpo tiene un límite de horas sin descanso y creo que he llegado al del mío, se me empiezan a doblar las imágenes, me flojean las piernas y había empezado a escuchar con eco las conversaciones del salón.

Subo las escaleras y empiezo a descartar las habitaciones que conozco de la casa, la de Madge y la de sus padres (en la que estuvo el cuerpo de Madge), el despacho del alcalde también está en la planta de arriba, me entran ganas de entrar a husmear, pero estoy demasiado agotada ahora mismo. Encuentro por fin una habitación pequeña y con literas y decido quedarme aquí. Me tumbo en una de las camas de abajo, no tiene sábanas, hago un ovillo con mi cuerpo e intento desconectarme del mundo, cuando alguien abre la puerta y enciende la oscuridad con un mechero.

—Estás aquí —dice Lukas. Lleva a Buttercup en brazos, que bufa nada más verme—. Te estaba buscando.

—¿Para qué?

—Tu primo se ha largado.

Me incorporo escopetada ante la afirmación. Sin embargo, me cuesta un segundo asimilar a quién se refiere con mi primo, estoy agotada, necesito mantener los ojos cerrados al menos un rato, aunque en seguida me doy cuenta de que se trata de Gale.

—¿A dónde ha ido? Será idiota. ¿Por qué me ha dejado aquí? ¿No se habrá llevado a Rory con él? —Pregunto en voz alta y alarmada

—No, no. Ha ido solo, me ha pedido que te lo dijera. Tenía que comprobar algo, pero estate tranquila, volverá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ha dicho que volvería. Y tiene razones para hacerlo.

Ahora sí que no podré pegar ojo. No puedo pensar en quedarme dormida si pienso que Gale se está poniendo en peligro. Lukas se queda conmigo en la habitación, se tumba en la cama de enfrente junto a Buttercup e intenta distraerme contando chistes del Distrito 9 que solo tienen gracias por como los cuenta él.

Gale aparece a las tantas de la madrugada y noto un alivio tremendo recorrerme entera. Abre la puerta y observa la situación, luego se recuesta en mi cama, lo que es absurdo, pues hay varias camas libres en la parte de arriba. Lukas se ha quedado frito hace rato. Lo cierto es que estoy tan helada que agradezco el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío.

–¿Estas dormida Catnip?

Lo que estoy es cabreada.

—No.

—Pues deberías dormir.

Odio que me trate con condescendencia, por lo que suelto:

—¿Qué pretendes Gale, que te maten antes de tiempo?

—Tenía que comprobar algo. Me he acercado a la alambrada perimetral.

La alambrada, el muro de alambre de espino por el que solíamos colarnos para entrar en el bosque e ir a cazar. Antes casi nunca tenía electricidad, aunque en los últimos tiempos la tenía casi siempre.

—¿Y?

–No está electrificada, como era de esperar. No hay electricidad en el distrito a excepción de en las viviendas que tienen su propio generador, como esta. Pero hay otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto, aunque empiezo a imaginarme lo que puede ser.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. No tengo ni idea de qué se puede tratar. He estado lanzando piedras y es… como una pared. Lo único que es imposible de ver, hacía que las piedras rebotasen como si hubiera un muro transparente, sin embargo ahí ésta. No he encontrado ningún espacio vacío y he estado un buen rato buscando.

Gale no sabe lo que es per yo sí. Un campo de fuerza. Pude ver uno con mis propios ojos la primera vez que estuve en el Capitolio

—No podemos salir por allí —apunta Gale desanimado.

Salir, ¿cómo que salir?

—¿Cómo que salir?

—Tenemos que largarnos de este sitio y llevarnos a todos lo que podamos junto a nosotros. No nos vigilan con cámaras al uso, es otra cosa. Lawrence me ha dicho que se llama Dron. Son una especie de escarabajos mecánicos que pueden volar. Mira.

Gale me muestra uno de los artilugios. No había visto nada parecido en mi vida, es muy pequeño, del tamaño de la uña de mi dedo meñique. Lo cojo entre los dedos y lo aprieto, para ver si se rompe, o cruje, pero no hay manera.

—He encontrado varios tirados por el suelo, es decir, no pueden controlarnos hasta que lleguen sus sustitutos y por mucha prisa que se den, después de lo que sabemos, deberían tardar. Se supone que tenemos algo de tiempo para prepararnos e irnos.

La idea me parece una soberana locura. Aunque quedarnos aquí a esperar que nos liquiden a bombazos tampoco es la mejor opción.

—¿Por dónde pretendes que no vayamos?

—Por las minas. Hay otra salida al exterior, no tienen una sola entrada.

—Estás loco —exclamo nerviosa, aunque lo hago en susurros para no despertar a Lukas—. Si hay otra salida nos estarán esperando en ella, será igual que una de tus trampas. No. Ni hablar. No pienso meterme en las minas.

—Pues ya me cuentas si tienes una idea mejor —dice él enfadado.

—Claro que te lo hare saber —respondo intentando salir de la cama. Gale ha conseguido alterarme con sus ideas de bombero. Meterse en las minas, está loco. Estoy intentando pasar por encima de él cuando me sujeta y me obliga a tumbarme.

—No me hagas elegir entre tú y mi hermano, Katniss —sisea—. Intenta dormir.

Me quedo donde estoy. Pero conste que no lo hago debido a que él me lo pida. Lo hago porque si no duermo, aunque sean diez minutos, la cabeza me va a explotar y el cuerpo no me va a aguantar derecho. Necesito estar despejada para encontrar otra solución que no sea enterrarnos en vida. ¿Pero cómo pretende que duerma después de lo que me acaba de decir?

En cambio, Gale me pasa un brazo por encima de la cadera y me pega a su cuerpo. Siento su corazón bombearme en la espalda, su aliento en la nuca, su calor y sin quererlo pierdo el sentido.

—Arriba tortolitos —vocea Lukas con voz animada.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero siento que necesito dormir como veinte horas más. Por otro lado, Lukas tiene una presencia de ánimo encomiable, no sé cómo lo hace. Por la ventana aprecio la luz del día, blanca y cegadora. Gale ya no está. Y Lukas se pasea por la habitación como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, esperando a que me levante.

—Nunca llegue a tragarme lo de los amantes trágicos —comenta sin venir a cuento.

Lo que me faltaba, que me recuerden a Peeta recién despertada.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por ti. Estaba claro que él estaba colado, pero tú…

Mira el espacio vacío en mi cama y alza las cejas. ¿Qué insinúa?

–Bueno pues no estoy con Gale —le espeto—. No es mi novio ni nada de eso.

—Como va a ser tu novio, alma de cántaro —exclama él espantado—. ¡Sois primos! Eso sería raro.

Dejo que Lukas siga penando que tengo algún tipo de parentesco con Gale, aunque me parece que es es demasiado espabilado para tragarse esa historia. De verdad que no sé qué pensar de este chico, no obstante me da la impresión de que lo voy a tener cerca hasta que esto acabe, sea cual sea el final. Tenemos poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo. No paro de reprocharme las horas que he permanecido inconsciente. Si no hay comunicación con el Capitolio tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad. He cambiado de opinión, ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez lo más lógico sería buscar la manera de largarnos de aquí dentro ahora mismo (no por las minas), pero también es cruel y desconsiderado no intentar llevarnos a cuanta más gente mejor.

Pero menudas chorradas se me ocurren, pienso mientras me ato las botas, sentada en la cama y bajo la mirada escrutadora de Lukas. Nadie que haya ganado los juegos se ha caracterizado por sus altos niveles de consideración hacia el resto de tributos. Tengo que recordarme que estos Juegos no son lo que parecen, o tal vez sí son exactamente lo que parecen. Nos han dejado aquí para ver si nos matábamos entre nosotros y punto. En el Capitolio están lidiando con sus propios problemas. El Capitolio ha pasado olímpicamente de nosotros los últimos días, los mentores también. Nadie ha recibido ningún regalo al margen del bote con mensaje que me enviaron a mí.

Bajamos a la cocina. Allí están Gale y el resto, incluida Violet, que tiene mejor aspecto que ayer, aunque sigue demacrada y con la cara inflada como un globo. Nuestro desayuno consiste en unas cuantas frutas secas y medio vaso de agua, todo repartido equitativamente entre los que estamos en la casa. Por suerte, tocamos a un poco más debido a que ni Connor ni Colleen prueban bocado y Violet solo puede tomar cosas con una pajita.

—Ruth, ¿la persona que había en los sótanos del Edificio de Justicia dijo alguna vez algo? —Pregunta Gale antes de salir.

—Decía un nombre, pero ahora no puedo recordarlo.

Mi amigo se muerde el labio, lo conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que tiene dudas sobre lo conveniente de la expedición de rescate al Edificio de Justicia.

—Puede que haya algo, pero no sea lo que esperamos —le advierto.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquiere Gale.

—Como una trampa.

Sin embargo, al final nos puede la curiosidad. No podemos llevarnos a Ruth, debido a que está herida, ella y Violet se quedan al cuidado de Tom en la casa, por lo que yo soy la guiará en los túneles.

Salimos echando mixtos. Yo voy con Gale y Rory hacia los túneles del Edificio de Justicia. Sorprendentemente Buttercup ha decidido dejar a su adorado Lukas para acompañarnos. Los otros han insistido en que fuera con ellos (yo, no el gato), ya que podría resultarles de más utilidad, por lo del Sinsajo, y que la gente me sigue y blablablá. Me ha dado igual. No me voy a separar de mi familia de pega mientras esté aquí dentro.

El Distrito sigue tan muerto como ayer, aunque tiene que haber un montón de tributos pululando por ahí, no nos molestan. Ha empezado a nevar, pequeños copos de nieve caen sobre el suelo formando un manto blanco. Esto es un inconveniente, ya que estamos dejando un rastro de cada sitio por el que pasamos. Pero se lo comento a Gale y le quita importancia. Si las cosas salen como esperamos deberíamos estar todos en el mismo bando cuando llegue la noche. Cosa que dudo. Dudo que las bestias del dos vayan a renunciar a la posibilidad de derramar sangre. Ellos disfrutan con esto y seguramente me la tienen jurada.

Llegamos a los túneles con facilidad y bajamos por la escalera. Gale está alucinando al ver todo lo que hay aquí abajo, tampoco tenía noticias de que tuviéramos una cárcel de estas características en el doce. La lámpara continúa en el mismo lugar en el que Lukas la abandonó, la recogemos y seguimos avanzando hasta la puerta de la que Ruth aseguraba que procedían los sonidos humanos.

Intento tirar del pomo, por si se abriera, pero nada.

—Déjame a mí —dice Gale.

Lleva en la mano un cachivache de la caja de la costura de la señora Undersee. Lo ha doblado y retorcido en una forma extraña. Lo mete en la cerradura y empieza a girarlo y moverlo con habilidad, como si hubiera hecho esto mil veces.

—Necesito que me alumbre más arriba —le dice a su hermano, que es quien tiene la lámpara.

Yo me he adelantado unos pasos para montar guardia. Si alguien nos encuentra aquí adentro y quiere matarnos lo tiene muy fácil. El pasillo no tiene salida.

—Ya está —escucho decir a Gale y luego un chasquido.

Ha abierto la puerta por arte de magia, no ha tardado ni diez minutos, sabía que él podría hacerlo. Me apresuro a ir hasta allí. Gale y Rory me observan, esperando que sea yo quien la abra y dé el primer paso hacia dentro. Empujo el metal con el hombro, pues no quiero soltar la ballesta, e indico a Gale que haga lo mismo con su cuchillo, que lo mantenga en la mano. Cuando Rory se abre paso con el farol la visión que nos encontramos es espeluznante.

Hay dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, entrelazados en una postura imposible. No uno, sino dos, cubiertos de podredumbre y desechos humanos. La sala es completamente oscura, no tiene ventanas, él único aire que entra es el de la rejilla de ventilación, la única luz, la de nuestra lámpara.

Escucho a Gale respirar agitadamente, los latidos apresurados de mi corazón, el gritito de espanto de Rory, y por debajo de todo eso, un diminuto soplido en el aire. Hay alguien con vida. Gale y yo nos apresuramos a mover los cuerpos, intentando dilucidar cuál sigue con vida.

La mujer está inequívocamente muerta, pero el hombre aún respira. Le echamos agua en la boca, está completamente débil, pero tiene los ojos abiertos y es nuestro alcalde, el padre de Madge.

Tiene un aspecto terrible, la piel cetrina y arrugada, los labios casi ausentes por la sequedad. Los ojos, antes azules como los de mi amiga, se le han vuelto amarillos. Lleva el mismo traje negro que los días de la Cosecha, con una cinta anudada al cuello de la camisa.

Gale aparta el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer y deja al alcalde sobre su espalda. Me arrodillo a su lado y lo veo volver la cara hacia mí. Sus ojos amarillos me observan con reconocimiento. Sabe quién soy. Me sujeta por la muñeca, un agarre muy flojo y susurra el nombre de su única hija. Vuelvo la vista hacia Gale, noto una bola en la garganta que me impide hablar.

—Salgamos de aquí. No podemos dejarlo con el cadáver –dice Gale.

—Sí, vámonos ya —coincide Rory en un hilo de voz.

Pobre muchacho. No teníamos que haberlo traído. No quería dejar a Emma, pero su hermano tampoco quería dejarlo a él, ni a mí.

Estoy bloqueada por la impresión, me aparto a una pared y me quedo allí quieta. Esperaba cualquier cosa, pero no esto, no a los padres de Madge, porque está claro que el cuerpo que yace sin vida en el suelo es el de la mujer del alcalde. No le he visto la, cara, pero tiene su mismo pelo, su misma ropa. Gale tiene que darme un grito para que reaccione y le ayude.

El alcalde Undersee es un peso muerto que apenas puede caminar, ni siquiera Gale, que es bastante fuerte, puede cargarlo él solo, tenemos que ayudar entre los tres. Da la impresión de que este hombre hace rato que renunció a la vida, pues no pone nada de su parte.

Las escaleras son el obstáculo más difícil de salvar, tardamos una eternidad en subirlas y ya tengo calambres en los brazos y dolor de espalda. En el exterior continúa nevando, el suelo de ceniza está completamente cubierto de nieve y hace un frío que pela, pero agradezco la luz natural y es más fácil arrastrar los pies del alcalde en esta superficie. Va dejando un surco de dos líneas paralelas, como las vías de un tren. Al final tenemos que detenernos a mitad de camino, escondidos entre los escombros de una casa. Dejamos al alcalde con la espalda apoyada en una pared y las piernas extendidas en el suelo, apenas puede mantenerse derecho, pero parece algo más despierto después de que le haya caído nieve en la cara. Gale le da más agua y le mete unas cuantas frutas secas en la boca.

—Aguanta un poco más —le dice—, ya estamos cerca. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis encerrados?

El alcalde hace un ruido con la garganta, pero no contesta, parece que le cueste masticar la comida. Abre los ojos, pues los había cerrado y mira a Gale. Supongo que, entre todo lo demás, está sorprendido de vernos. El chico que le vendía fresas ahora es su improbable salvador. Eso suponiendo que podamos salvarlo

—¿Cómo murió? —insiste Gale, refiriéndose a su mujer, al cadáver de la celda.

Estoy a punto de decirle a mi amigo que no es momento de saciar su curiosidad, que este pobre hombre no está en condiciones. Por el contrario el alcalde traga con dificultad la comida que le hemos metido en la boca y con la voz débil, con un hilo de voz entrecortada y rota, habla:

—Al día siguiente de meternos aquí ni siquiera se despertaba. Siempre fue débil, siempre estuvo enferma, pero aun así…

Pero aun así, la quería. El alcalde se queda en silencio, pero creo que es eso lo que iba a decir.

Qué extraño y cruel es el amor. El alcalde se casó con una mujer sabiendo que estaba dañada y sin posibilidad de recuperación, y sin embargo lo hizo. Debía amarla mucho. Y ahora ha tenido que verla morir en sus brazos, encerrada en una celda.

Gale tiene la misma sensibilidad que una apisonadora, porque lo siguiente que dice es:

—Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Madge.

Así, a bocajarro y sin anestesia. Lo miro enfadada, mira que es bruto. El alcalde se lleva las manos a la cara y empieza a llorar, con lágrimas y sollozos y ruidos ahogados. No es para menos, ha perdido a su familia al completo. Esto nos viene fatal, no vamos a poder moverlo, va a deshidratarse todavía más de lo que estaba. Y lo necesitamos vivo para que nos explique qué es lo que ha pasado, la razón por la que nos han metido en el Distrito 12 en lugar de en una arena. Necesitamos saber dónde está la población del Distrito (soy optimista al respecto para evitar derrumbarme), pero sobre todo, dónde está mi hermana.

Peeta me aseguro que estaba viva. Él no me mentiría en algo como eso. Es cierto que Peeta es un mentiroso experimentado, pero me niego a pensar que sus mentiras vayan dirigidas a mi persona, no con algo tan cruel.

Tenemos que esperar a que el alcalde se reponga un mínimo para reanudar la marcha, antes de incorporarlo nos dice:

–Cuando se la llevaron dijeron eso. Dijeron: ella debe morir. Necesito verla. Por favor, necesito verla.

Gale le contesta que por supuesto. Espero que no esté pensando en desenterrar el cuerpo de Madge y lo haya hecho para seguir avanzando.

Al regresar a la casa nos damos cuenta de que somos los primeros en volver. La comitiva para la paz todavía no ha regresado y estoy de los nervios pensando en si se habrán metido en algún tipo de batalla campal con el resto de tributos y en lugar de formar una gran alianza, como era la idea, ahora mismo estarán todos muertos.

Tom se sorprende al ver al alcalde, como no podía ser de otra manera, pero se pone en marcha en seguida. Ya no da abasto el pobre hombre, con tanto enfermo al que atender. Se ocupa del alcalde como buenamente puede, lo inspecciona con detenimiento y nos informa que lo tiene es deshidratación severa y debilidad general, nada más grave. Aunque solo eso puede matarlo si él no pone de su parte para intentar sobrevivir.

Me siento a su lado en el sofá para infundirle ánimos.

—Tiene que beber más agua —le digo, acercando la jarra que Tom ha dejado junto a la mesita.

Tom ha dicho que el color tan raro es porque ha empezado a sufrir un fallo renal, pero si bebe y luego evacúa puede recuperarse.

Él me sujeta la muñeca, igual que antes, haciendo que el agua se derrame encima de nosotros. Aunque esta vez el agarre es mucho más fuerte, casi desesperado.

—Tengo que verla. Tengo que ver a mi pequeña, una última vez

Tal y como están las cosas, no sabemos si se trata de la última voluntad de un hombre moribundo, por lo que finalmente Gale y yo accedemos a que vea el cuerpo. Gale me dice que no lo enterraron demasiado profundo. Cogemos las palas del jardín y nos ponemos manos a la obra. Encontramos retazos de la sábana con la que envolvieron el cuerpo al poco de comenzar y tenemos que seguir con más cuidado, para intentar no dañar el cuerpo. En cuando dejamos el bulto a la vista de la superficie tiramos de él hacia un lado. Gale comienza a desenvolver la sábana. No quiero verlo de nuevo, pero me quedo allí, observando.

—¿Cómo crees que la mataron? – Me pregunta Gale—. No hay signos de violencia a la vista.

El cuerpo de Madge está intacto, igual que la rosa. Me pregunto si usaron algún tipo de invento para evitar la descomposición. Al menos ya he resulto la cuestión de dónde estaba escondida. Agarro la flor y quito a Gale el mechero del bolsillo. Intento quemarla, pero no arde, la llama se apaga. La pisoteo y no se destroza, es indestructible, igual que Snow.

—El Capitolio tiene muchas formas de matar a la gente —digo dando la rosa por imposible y echándola al hoyo—, algunas de lo más sutiles.

Como si me hubiera entendido, Gale toca los labios de Madge con suavidad, le abre la boca. Hay una baya morada en ella. Jaulas de noche, el mismo veneno que use para amenazar con suicidarme, el que me saco de la arena el año pasado, el culpable del desastre en el que he metido a todo el mundo.

Damos al alcalde Undersee la oportunidad de despedirse de su hija muerta. Lo ayudamos a llegar al jardín trasero, pues no vamos a meter el cuerpo en la casa. Esto es un tanto macabro, pero al menos ella no está en demasiado malas condiciones, sigue igual de perfecta que la última vez que la vi, aunque manchada de tierra.

Nos alejamos un poco para dejarle algo de intimidad, para que la llore a gusto. Él, desde luego, lo hace, pero en esta ocasión son lágrimas silenciosas, con la flácida mano de Madge entre las suyas. La escena es demasiado dura como para contemplarla.

—Ahora estará preparado para hablar —me dice Gale apoyado en la jamba de la puerta de la cocina—. Al menos eso espero.

Me fijo en él un poco mejor y veo que tiene la ropa manchada de sangre. No lleva cabestrillo.

–¿Qué tal tu brazo?

—Creo que ha vuelto a abrirse la herida.

—No deberías de moverlo.

Gale se encoje de hombros. Tiene razón. No estamos en condiciones de tomarnos un tiempo de calma para que Gale repose y cure su herida o para llorar a los muertos. No podemos permitirnos un solo herido adicional y menos a Gale.

Al final tenemos que obligar al alcalde a separarse del cuerpo. Lo llevamos dentro y lo sentamos en el sofá. Sería más humano dejarlo pasar por un rato de duelo antes de empezar con el interrogatorio, pero no hay tiempo para estar de luto. Ninguno de los aquí presentes hemos podido hacerlo.

Gale le ofrece una taza de agua caliente con hierbas y lo mira impaciente, invitándolo a hablar. El hombre ni siquiera puede sostenerla entre las manos de lo mucho que le tiemblan, me acerco y le quito la tacita, dejándola sobre la mesa. El alcalde se contempla el regazo para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Gale, y la de Violet, que se ha sentado con nosotros, convenientemente informada de la identidad del personaje al que habíamos traído. Como nadie hace un ruido me dedico a mirar la taza que contiene la tisana, es porcelana de la buena, del tipo que solo el alcalde podría tener. La miro como si escondiera todos los secretos del universo, hasta que escucho a Violet decir:

—Si no nos resultas útil, entonces eres prescindible —y veo como acerca su cuchillo a la garganta del acalde.

Violet esboza una sonrisa cruel, da miedo con la cara cosida y los labios curvados, pero él no es nadie para ella.

—No es nuestro prisionero, Violet —tengo que decirle

En cualquier caso sus métodos son efectivos, pues el alcalde empieza a cantar ipso facto.

Lo que nos cuenta, aunque tan despacio que quiero zarandearlo, es lo siguiente:

Los disturbios, las huelgas y levantamientos ya habían empezado a irse de madre antes de las Cosechas. Lo que pude ver durante la Gira de la Victoria fue a peor y aunque el Capitolio mandó refuerzos y endureció las represalias por todas partes, nada parecía ser suficiente para contener la ira en los Distritos. Había algo característico en todas las revueltas, algo que los hacía que tuvieran una pauta en común: yo. Yo era la excusa, yo era el reflejo en el que mirarse, si yo había sido fuerte, si yo había sido capaz de resistir, ellos también podían hacerlo. El alcalde llevaba meses recibiendo avisos para tenerme atada en corto. No era bueno que el símbolo de los rebeldes fuese la única amiga de su única hija.

Pero había algo más. En todas partes en las que se producían motines, en todos los distritos en los que se alzaban contra el Capitolio, parecían estar recibiendo ayuda, ayuda desde fuera. Un distrito por sí solo, a excepción tal vez del uno y del dos, no tenía recursos para enfrentarse con armas al Capitolio, sin embargo algunos como por arte de magia, sí que los tenían. Tenían armas, munición, sabían por dónde legarían los agentes para tenderlos una emboscada.

Por otro lado, habían comenzado a suceder actos de pequeño pillaje en la misma Capital de Panem. Al principio fueron menores, pero se fueron recrudeciendo según iban pasando los meses. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que pasaba tenía que estar orquestado por un solo grupo subversivo que englobaba tanto a rebeldes de los distritos como a gente del Capitolio. Comenzaron a investigar y descubrieron algunas organizaciones secretas.

El alcalde se calla un momento y nos mira a todos haciendo un semicírculo con la cabeza. Se detiene frente a los ojos de Gale.

—Hawthorne, hijo, sabían lo que estaba sucediendo en las minas.

Hawthorne no dice nada, solo mira al alcalde con expectación, a la espera de que siga hablando.

—Hay imágenes vuestras, por eso te mandé el aviso.

—¿Qué sucedía en las minas? ¿De qué aviso estamos hablando? —pido saber yo.

Pensaba que la gente del doce no estaba preparada para levantarse contra el Capitolio. Eso me dijo Haymitch y le creí. Gale traga saliva y se pasa la mano por el pelo de la nuca. Tiene un remolino ahí de tanto frotárselo. Lo hace cuando está nervioso. Lo miro a los ojos y atisbo una chispa de culpabilidad en ellos.

—¿Fuiste tú quién introdujo al topo? —pregunta Gale.

El alcalde hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

—No me quedó otra opción. Temía que le pasara algo a mi familia si me negaba.

Gale no le quita ojo al hombre sentado en el sofá, con una mirada acusadora en los ojos.

—Por eso salió Rory elegido, para castigarme a mí. Por eso hicieron los cambios de última hora, ¿por mi culpa?

Estoy alucinando. ¿Qué hizo Gale? ¿En dónde estaba metido?

El alcalde se afloja el nudo del lazo que lleva alrededor del cuello. Se le ve azorado, tiene el mismo tono de piel que un cadáver.

—No lo creo. Se les juntó todo. La violencia en los distritos se multiplicó por mil tras las cosechas. Querían castigaros. Querían castigar a Katniss y a ti y a otros miembros de las asociaciones que no eran cosechables.

–¿Quién más? ¿Quién más estaba al tanto de todo esto? —le pregunto a Gale. No creo que él acalde esté en condiciones de decir nada más. Le cuesta respirar y la voz le sale muy débil. Pero Gale sí. Gale tiene mucho que explicarme.

—Tranquilízate Katniss. Tu querido Peeta no sabía nada —me contesta.

Me lo quedo mirando. Atravesándolo con la mirada más bien.

—Peeta no pero Haymitch sí, ¿verdad? —Le espeto—. Por eso erais tan amiguitos en el Capitolio. Por eso hablabais tanto. ¿Sabías lo del doce? ¿Sabías que nos meterían aquí?

—No. No. Eso debió de ser una decisión de última hora. Pero no pienso….

—Eso está claro. No ibas a empezar a pensar ahora.

—No pienso pedir disculpas. Eso es lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué pasa con Prim y mi madre? —Pido saber a gritos— ¿Qué pasa con ellas, estaban en el Distrito cuando ocurrió todo esto?

—¡No lo sé! —Me chilla—. ¿Cómo piensas que lo puedo saber? Si dejas hablar al alcalde, tal vez nos enteremos de algo.

Los dos miramos al alcalde.

Pero el alcalde está inconsciente, o muerto, no lo sé bien.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

El alcalde ha muerto.

En el pasado me pregunté de forma recurrente si era posible morirse de pena. Cuando mi padre explotó en pedacitos dentro de la mina, mientras esperábamos a que apareciese su cuerpo, cuando el capataz se acercó a darnos las peores noticias y en los días posteriores, en esa reunión que hicieron en el Edificio de Justicia para darnos la medalla del valor a los familiares de los fallecidos, creí que yo misma moriría de pena. Luego, durante los meses posteriores, mientras mi madre nos observaba quedarnos en el pellejo a Prim y a mí sin mover un dedo para remediarlo, pensé que sería ella quien acabaría muriendo de pena y nosotras moriríamos con ella o acabaríamos en un orfanato, como una especie de daños colaterales de su dolor.

Al final no pasó nada de eso. Al final resultó que el tiempo lo cura todo, o al menos lo apacigua, aunque no en todos los casos. Si no le das al tiempo la oportunidad de curarte puede ocurrir que recibas un diagnóstico como el que Tom, el boticario, nuestro médico oficial aquí dentro, nos ofrece sobre el estado de nuestro recién rescatado alcalde Undersee, al comprobar que su corazón ha dejado de latir.

—Se ha muerto de pena —anuncia con expresión lúgubre. Debe estar tan harto como el resto de ver morir a gente—. Sus constantes eran débiles, pero debería de haber podido aguantar, si hubiera querido. No encuentro otra explicación.

Lo primero en lo que pienso es en su mujer, la señora Undersee, que llevaba muriéndose de pena desde que llevaron a su hermana a los Juegos. Lo segundo, que tal vez no deberíamos haberle enseñado el cuerpo sin vida de Madge. Lo tercero es que ya no podrá contarnos nada más sobre lo que sabía de estos extraños Juegos, las muertes y lo que ha pasado en el Distrito.

En menos que canta un gallo estamos preparando otro entierro en el cementerio improvisado que ahora se ha convertido el jardín. Tal vez sea porque se trata de un adulto, o porque una se va inmunizando al dolor, pero no me siento tan terriblemente mal como las veces anteriores. Se debate sobre si meterlo en el mismo nicho que a Madge, cuya tierra todavía esta blanda, pero me niego a remover todavía más su tumba, así que cavamos uno exclusivamente para él bastante más largo, pues el alcalde era un hombre muy alto.

Mientras retiro la tierra a palazos intento dejar la mente en blanco, aunque solo sea para darme un respiro. Me viene bien trabajar con la pala. Si todo se soluciona, lo que veo difícil, puede que tenga un futuro en el oficio de enterrador; no exige demasiado en cuanto a relaciones sociales, solo hay que hincar la pala en la tierra. Gale hace lo propio a mi lado, mucho más rápido, aunque cuente con un solo brazo para ello. Trabajamos en silencio. Me mira de reojo de vez en cuando, calibrando el grado de mi enfado. Si fuera a hablarle, que no pienso, le diría que mi cabreo es demasiado inmenso como para conseguir aniquilarlo con una simple mirada de disculpa. Me ha mentido, me ha ocultado cosas aun sabiendo lo ansiosa que estaba por saberlas. ¿Qué tipo de amistad se basa en evasivas y mentiras? Es del todo inaceptable, así que paso olímpicamente de él.

Una vez hemos terminado el trabajo, no hay ninguna palabra de despedida para el nuevo muerto, simplemente lo dejamos ahí, bajo tierra y nos sentamos en el salón a esperar que lleguen el resto. Nuestra comitiva para la paz improbable, la que salió esta mañana al tiempo que nosotros en pos de nuevos aliados, todavía no ha dado señales de vida. Mi idea inicial era ir en su busca, pero Gale, a quien pienso ignorar durante (por lo menos) lo que le queda de vida, y después Tom, a quien todavía respeto, me lo han quitado de la cabeza aduciendo que tal vez llegasen ellos antes que yo, o nos cruzásemos en el camino sin vernos, entrando en una espiral de esperas y búsquedas, pero sobre todo ha sido Violet con su discurso sobre que los tributos del Dos todavía quieren matarme, quien me ha convencido. Me ha pillado por sorpresa que se preocupe por mí. Es posible que muchos más tributos quieran matarme, pero los del Dos con especial empeño, si es que siguen vivos, desde que envenené su agua.

Definitivamente no se me dan bien las esperas y la paciencia no es uno de los dones que me tocaron en el momento en que fueron repartidos, por lo que me levanto y me siento trescientas veces, miro por las ventanas otras tantas y me como lo que me queda de uñas, que a este paso van a acabar siendo muñones. En el momento en el que escucho pisadas en los alrededores de la casa me incorporo del sofá como si fuera un resorte y corro hacia a la puerta. Al abrirla me encuentro con una comitiva para la paz bastante disminuida. Solo está Lukas, a quién me alegro de ver, pero me gustaría ver también al resto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me apresuro a preguntarle. Ya tengo a Gale y a Violet detrás de mí, husmeando y escucho las pisadas de Tom mientras se acerca.

—Las negociaciones están en punto muerto ahora mismo —suelta a bocajarro nuestro colega del Nueve.

Lukas tiene el gesto serio, la mirada contrita mientras me contempla con ahínco, como si yo fuera la solución a sus problemas. Espero a que me pregunte por mi misión de rescate, pero como no lo hace y el tiempo apremia, me lanzo con una nueva cuestión:

—¿No quieren unirse a nosotros? ¿Han rechazado la oferta?

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —quiere saber Violet.

—¿Mis hijas? —pide Tom.

Entonces Bernardette sale como un vendaval de la casa y empieza a besuquear a Lukas por toda la cara, dejándole manchas de carmín. Ha debido de encontrar uno de los de la señora Undersee. La madre de Madge era una de las pocas mujeres que podían permitirse comprar pintalabios en el distrito, y por encargo.

—¿Cómo está mi niño? —canturrea Bernardette apretándole los mofletes como haría una abuela con un nieto al que ve poco. No creo que vaya a querer perderlo de vista una vez más. Lo que siente Bernardette por este chico es auténtica adoración

Lukas se desenreda de los brazos de Bernardette como puede.

—Todos están bien, aunque ha habido una pequeña crisis de rehenes.

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Gale da un paso al frente y yo otro. Una crisis de rehenes. Eso no suena a que todos estén bien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —digo.

Lukas se rasca la barbilla.

—Vas a tener que venir tú a solucionarlo. Quieren al Sinsajo.

Resoplo de enojo. ¿Era mucho pedir que las cosas salieran bien por una vez? ¿Era mucho pedir que mis amigos fueran a hablar con el resto de tributos y les convencieran de que unirse a nosotros es lo más sensato sin que tuviera lugar una puñetera crisis de rehenes?

No me atrevo a preguntar quiénes son los rehenes, pero no hace falta, Lukas me dice todo lo que necesito saber.

—Me han enviado como emisario, los demás estaban un poco impedidos.

—Así que los rehenes son todos los demás —apunta Gale, preparado para salir por la puerta a liberar a quién sea.

Violet se ha quedado muda y Tom se ha quedado lívido.

—¿Les han hecho daño? —requiere el segundo, evidentemente temeroso por sus dos hijas.

Lukas rodea los hombros de Tom en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Como os he dicho, están todos bien, solo eh…. Retenidos. Y amordazados. Atados de brazos y piernas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que los tributos del siete se habían llevado todas las cuerdas que había en la cornucopia?... Y la cinta de embalar.

Después de una reunión rápida, finalmente decidimos abandonar la casa. Todos. Después de varios días dejamos nuestro refugio vacío los pocos que quedábamos en él. No me siento muy bien haciendo esto. La casa de Madge me daba seguridad, a pesar de los cadáveres plantados en el jardín, aunque voy a tener que regresar a ella si encontramos la forma de salir del Distrito definitivamente. Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero llevarme.

No somos precisamente los corredores de una maratón mientras nos acercamos a las casas de la Aldea. Más bien vamos lentos como tortugas, con Levi y Bernardette, que no están para muchos trotes y Ruth que todavía se resiente del tobillo, aunque Tom se lo ha vendado a conciencia.

A pesar de que ya me he paseado varias veces por este distrito desolado y vacío, en esta ocasión el viento me trae recuerdos de cuando era mi hogar y estaba completamente vivo. Me pregunto si debería despedirme de él, igual que he hecho con Madge y con Savahnna. Volvemos a atravesar la plaza, sus soportales llenos de tiendas vacías, aquella en que una vez compré un lazo del pelo a Prim, para el que llevaba meses ahorrando. Pensar en Prim, en su lazo, y en aquellos días felices y simples (teníamos poco que comer y miedo a los Juegos, pero eran mejor que esto), me pone un nudo en el pecho, algo así como una bola hecha de pinchos que hace que quiera acurrucarme en alguna parte y echarme a llorar. No lo hago, claro. Desecho el pensamiento del lloro como buenamente puedo, desecho todos los pensamientos y me sitúo entre Rory y Gale con la intención de darnos apoyo moral mutuamente. Al fin y al cabo, esta también era su casa.

Conforme nos vamos acercando más y como no estoy especialmente positiva el día de hoy, siento que esta nueva visita no será cosa de coser y cantar. Seguramente no vayan a seguirnos de buenas a primeras si tienen atados y amordazados a todos nuestros amigos.

—Quedaros aquí y no os mováis —nos ordena Gale cuando estamos en las inmediaciones del barrio de los Vencedores—. Voy a echar un vistazo a ver como de negra está la cosa.

Me adelanto con él. Una cosa es el cabreo y otra que vaya a dejarlo solo. Tampoco hay manera de impedir que Buttercup nos acompañe, pero Violet no debe de sentirse tan intrépida como otras veces, pues cierra el pico y se queda quietecita. Supongo que los cortes en la cara le recuerdan que es lo que le pueden hacer las malas bestias si nos las cruzamos.

Nada más empezar a espiar por el perímetro de los arbustos, igual que hicimos en la expedición anterior, nos damos cuenta que la situación ha cambiado notablemente. Ahora hay menos guardias en la calle, muchos menos de ellos. Los que quedan, se han adelantado unos pasos y pisotean las flores que habían empezado a aparecer en el jardín. Tampoco es que haya una escaramuza, es como si hubieran decretado un alto al fuego. Enseguida llama mi atención un chico en concreto, que sujeta a una mujer por la garganta, con un cuchillo en su cuello.

—La cosa está chunga —comenta Gale.

—¿Quiénes son esos?

Mi amigo agudiza la vista, se hace visera con una mano y menea la cabeza en un signo de negación.

—Creo que es el otro tributo del Uno.

—Shimmer —digo yo, satisfecha por haberme acordado del nombre.

—Y la madre de Violet —añade Gale.

Cambio de ángulo para que las ramas me permitan una mejor visión y observo a conciencia. Sí que puede ser la madre de Violet. Tiene su mismo corte de pelo: liso, cuadrado, perfecto y rubio.

Gale me señala con la cabeza un boquete entre arbustos.

—¿Crees que puedes darle en el brazo si disparas desde ahí?

Si tuviera un arco la respuesta habría sido afirmativa de inmediato, pero con la ballesta ya no estoy tan segura.

—¿No crees que es mejor no llamar su atención e intentar colarnos sin ser vistos?

Gale lo medita.

—Era para ahorrar a Violet el espectáculo, más que nada.

—¿Qué espectáculo vas a ahorrarme? —inquiere la aludida, que se ha materializado a nuestro lado como por arte de magia. Mira por entre los arbustos y sigue como si tal cosa. No se inmuta al ver a su madre en inminente peligro de que le corten el cuello. Me sorprende que su primer impulso no sea salir corriendo para liberarla

—A eso ni caso —nos dice—. Es una trola. Ella es la persona más teatrera que conozco. Está con él y con los del dos. Es una trampa.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestiona Gale, tan sorprendido como yo por la poca consideración con la que Violet se refiere a su progenitora. Aunque es posible que yo no sea quién para entrar este tipo de cosas, teniendo en cuenta como trato a la mía. La diferencia es que yo intentaría salvarla.

Violet señala los cortes de su cara con un gesto bastante teatrero, a decir verdad.

—Veis esto —nos dice—. Fue por su culpa. Está con ellos.

—Entonces están haciendo el paripé porque sabían que íbamos a venir —deduce Gale.

—Seguramente —confirma Violet.

Los demás se nos unen y ahora sí que formamos una chusma demasiado grande como para bordear el perímetro de la Aldea sin ser vistos u oídos. La idea era esa, llegar a la casa en la que vimos a los tributos del Cuatro y el Siete sin causar destrozos mayores ni una batalla campal, liberar a nuestros amigos, convencer a sus inquilinos de que se unieran a nuestro grupo y asunto arreglado. Miro a Levi y Bernardette, que se encuentran en una de sus interminables diatribas. No deberíamos de haber traído a los abuelos y su cacareo constante, ni a Ruth, cuya pierna a penas le permite correr.

Estoy a punto de mandar a unos cuantos de vuelta a casa cuando a Lukas se le ocurre una idea:

—¿Y si pasamos por el centro del jardín con total normalidad?

—¿Te parece eso una buena idea? —le pregunta Violet. Se está mordiendo la mejilla, pensando evidentemente en la escena que acabamos de ver representar entre su madre y el tributo del uno.

—Por supuesto que no —dice Lukas—. Pero es lo que yo hice antes. Casi todas las cosas que merece la pena hacer empiezan siempre por una mala idea.

—Es imposible que nos ignoren —apunta Gale.

—Supongo que te refieres a que es improbable —replica Lukas—. Imposible no es lo que no ha pasado. Podríamos pasar por delante de ellos y que nos ignorasen.

Lukas está hoy de un humor muy raro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunto en voz baja.

No se lo piensa ni intenta evadir la cuestión.

—Es por lo de salir del Distrito. Yo no voy a ninguna parte sin mi padre y mi hermano. Entré aquí para ayudar a Deacon a salir con vida, así que si vosotros os vais y no he dado con él, yo me quedo. Estoy intentando dejarme ver para que ellos me encuentren, ya que yo no he sido capaz.

Había olvidado que Lukas no había entrado solo por completo. Él ha venido con su familia, igual que el resto. Es natural que quiera recuperarlos o al menos saber qué ha sido de ellos, pero no podemos ponernos a buscar a los familiares de todo el mundo. Esto no es el escondite, sino los Juegos del Hambre.

—No te preocupes, los encontraremos —le digo, sin embargo, aunque no me lo creo del todo—. Pero primero, vamos a centrarnos en la crisis de rehenes, ¿vale?

Él asiente no muy convencido No sé la razón por la que piensa que sus necesidades no son una prioridad para el resto. Lukas es una parte del grupo de la que no podemos prescindir. Yo no quiero prescindir de él. Al menos no de momento. No lo comento porque seguro que empieza con el royo de que nadie es imprescindible. Prefiero dejar la cuestión para más adelante, cuando hayamos decidido algo.

Al final resolvemos hacer lo menos inteligente, que es pasar por el medio, como dijo Lukas. Pero no todos, pasaremos por el pasillo central desde el que se bifurcan las viviendas solo Gale y yo, mientras el resto llegan a la casa de la alianza por las partes traseras. Eso servirá de distracción. Mientras estamos elaborando el plan, a Violet, que sigue mirando a través de los setos, le da por ponerse a chillar a voz en grito:

—¡Mátala Shimmer! ¡Rebánale el cuello! A ver si tienes narices.

—No puede estarlo diciendo en serio —le susurro a Gale.

—Créeme que lo hace.

Vuelvo a centrarme en los setos para ver qué pasa. Shimmer está girando en todas las direcciones en busca de la voz que acaba de oír. Suelta por un momento a la madre de Violet y baja el cuchillo. Lukas coge a Buttercup del suelo y agarra a Violet de la manga para empezar a correr hacia el otro extremo de la Aldea. Le siguen el resto, con bastante retraso, pero creo que el alboroto que ha montado Violet será suficiente para que lleguen. Gale no aparta la vista de la nuca de su hermano mientras se alejan, luego mira entre los setos y dice:

—Están distraídos. Es ahora o nunca.

A medida que nos acercamos Gale y yo, vemos que además de Shimmer con la madre de Violet, y otros dos tributos vigilantes a los que no identifico, hay más personas en esa área. Más personas muertas. Se han matado entre ellos (deduzco de la sangre que les rodea) y los han dejado ahí tirados, para que se pudran, tal vez esperando a que llegue un aerodeslizador a recogerlos. Cosa que ya sabemos que no va a pasar.

La visión de los cadáveres me revuelve las tripas. ¿Cuántos habrán caído ya?

—A la de tres, corremos a lo bestia —me susurra Gale—. No habrá ni cien metros. Les pillará desprevenidos.

—Vale —respondo.

La suerte está echada. No ha habido mejor momento para que nos maten.

A la señal de Gale salimos pitando del escondite. Voy tan rápido que no me da tiempo a ver qué es lo que pasa a mi alrededor, aunque sí movimiento y algunos gritos que me identifican con el nombre de mi pájaro. Noto que nos lanzan algún tipo de objeto que no se acerca a nosotros ni por asomo. Nos estrellamos contra la puerta y esta se abre de golpe, como si nos estuvieran esperando, como si fuera nuestro lugar seguro.

Una chica de pelo largo y cobrizo deja que entremos a trompicones y cierra enseguida. Gale se pone en pie primero, pues hemos tropezado y caído al entrar. Alarga su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo, pero me niego a cogérsela. Creo que me he hecho daño en la pierna al caer, noto un pinchazo a la altura de la rodilla cuando me incorporo.

—Vamos —dice la chica—. Os estábamos esperando

Nos conduce a un salón idéntico al que disfruté en mi breve etapa de vencedora. Observo que no lleva su mono amarillo, solo la tela elástica que nos pusieron por debajo. Me imagino que siendo del cuatro, cuanta menos ropa mejor. Una vez en la estancia lo que nos encontramos es lo siguiente:

Hay un círculo hecho con sillas, como si se tratara de un juego. Solamente que ese juego implica a todos nuestros amigos atados con los brazos detrás del respaldo, las piernas a las patas de las sillas y amordazados con cinta de embalar. Aquí están Lawrence, los gemelos, las hijas de Tom, Emma y Leonor y también los recién llegados: Lukas, Levi y Bernardette, Violet, Tom, también Rory y hasta el gato (que iba en brazos de Lukas), con el hocico amordazado.

Está claro que los tributos de la alianza son buenos y rápidos haciendo nudos porque no pueden haber llegado mucho antes que nosotros.

Mi primer impulso al verlos es ir a soltarlos a todos, empezando por Rory. Me encamino hacía él y parece que nadie va a impedírmelo cuando alguien me sujeta los brazos desde atrás. Entonces echo mano de todas las armas que tengo, incluidos los dientes que clavo hasta hacer sangre en la mano de una chica que no es la que nos ha conducido hasta aquí, pero tiene el mismo bronceado. Veo que Gale hace lo mismo con otro oponente, un hombre alto y corpulento que ha emergido de la nada.

De repente, aparecen otros tantos tributos de la alianza para intentar retenernos. Sigo dando empujones y mamporros con la ballesta a todo cuanto se me acerca, aunque me aplaco en cuanto veo que Gale empieza a sangrar por el brazo como un surtidor. Se le ha vuelto a abrir la herida. Viva. Justo lo que nos faltaba ahora mismo.

—Hemos venido a dialogar, no a que nos atéis a una silla —digo a gritos. Me está comiendo la rabia cada vez que miro de reojo a Gale chorrear por el brazo—. ¿No queríais al Sinsajo? Pues yo soy el maldito Sinsajo.

—Rechazasteis una alianza antes de entrar, ¿por qué ibais a quererla ahora? —pregunta un muchacho más o menos de mi edad que se ha acercado para ayudar a reducirnos.

Gale le arrea un codazo en la nariz con el brazo bueno que hace que el chico también empiece a sangrar. Eso por preguntar obviedades. Odio, de verdad que odio, cuando me preguntan cosas evidentes. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de la situación que hay aquí dentro?

—Soltadles a todos y podremos hablar tranquilamente —propone Gale, que sujeta con una mano su brazo y con la otra, no sé cómo se las ha apañado, ha llegado hasta el estómago de la chica que nos ha hecho de anfitriona al entrar y la amenaza con un cuchillo. Ella a su vez tiene un punzón demasiado cerca de su cuello y ambos forcejean.

—No estáis en disposición de dar órdenes —dice el muchacho de antes con voz gangosa mientras se sujeta la nariz. Entre él y Gale lo están poniendo todo perdido.

Vuelvo a mirar a Gale por el rabillo del ojo. Además del brazo le está empezando a caer un fino hilo de sangre por el cuello. Esto se nos está yendo de madre. El tío barbudo y fuerte que estaba con Gale ahora me rodea la cintura por detrás y me impide moverme. Intento asestarle una patada desde atrás, pero la pierna me está matando.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo —chillo como loca a la chica del punzón y toco mi propio cuello con la mano libre. Hago ademán de quitarme de encima al grandullón de la barba y acercarme, pero ella presiona el filo contra el cuello de Gale un poco más.

—Esto es muy divertido —rezonga la muchacha—, le pinchas a él y ella sangra.

Con tanto trajín no me había dado cuenta que hay alguien nuevo en la habitación. Se trata de un adulto. No es que tenga mucha fe en los adultos. Ellos son quienes nos han metido en todo este lío, los que lucharon en los Días Oscuros, los que provocaron una Guerra que después daría lugar a los Juegos. Pero ahora me alegra ver a uno sin una mordaza en la boca o intentando matarme. Su presencia es imponente.

–Se acabó la diversión por ahora chicos —dice sin levantar la voz.

Resulta sorprendente, pero nuestros agresores nos sueltan a Gale y a mi nada más escucharle. Corro al lado de Gale y le toco el cuello para evaluar los daños. Parece un corte pequeño. No va a morirse por ahí.

—Estoy bien —dice mirándome.

—Sí, ya –respondo, señalando su brazo.

—A callar —ordena la chica que nos ha dejado entrar en la casa amenazándonos con su punzón y una mirada en los ojos de te voy a matar.

—Dejad que hablen —exige con tono de general el hombre adulto. Es alto como un árbol y delgado como un alambre. También tiene barba, pero una barba cuidada, parece un semidiós con ese porte—. ¿Qué es lo que habéis venido a proponer?

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto.

Es una pregunta bastante tonta. Es un voluntario del Cuatro. Está demasiado moreno como para ser de cualquier otro lugar y es demasiado mayor como para haber salido elegido.

—Mi nombre es Drake.

—Un vencedor —susurra Gale, que ha encontrado un momento en su disputa con la rubia del punzón para hacerme caso. Mi nulo conocimiento de la Historia de los Juegos me impide confirmarlo. Mientras pasaban sesiones en el Capitolio me dediqué a pensar en mis cosas y a comer.

El semidiós está de acuerdo. Se pasea entre las sillas de nuestros amigos amordazados.

–Soy un vencedor, es cierto —nos dice a la vez que se acerca—. Igual que tú —entonces me mira y tiene los ojos más turbios del mundo, de un tono entre azul y gris.

—Es un poco raro que te dejaran entrar, ¿no? —replico.

—Tal vez no tenían la atención puesta en mí en ese momento.

—Mira que lo dudo. Al Capitolio no se le escapan estas cosas.

—Contén tu bravuconería para otro rato —me contesta airado— No estoy de humor para tratar con niñatas. Mejor que hable tu amigo.

Drake observa a Gale con sus ojos de tormenta, aunque mi amigo no parece intimidarse. Me alegra que haga él de portavoz. Seguro que sabe explicarse con más gracia.

—Primero suelta a mi hermano —exige Gale.

—¡Suéltalos a todos! —digo yo a gritos

—Chitón —vuelve a decir la chica de te voy a matar con el punzón, mirándome a los ojos. Está claro que me tiene manía, aunque con Gale no tengo claro si quiere amenazarlo o hacer manitas.

—Primero te explicas, luego los suelto —propone Drake.

Gale no parece conforme pero aun así se explica. Le cuenta al vencedor todo lo que hemos averiguado sobre el Distrito, nuestro alcalde, los disturbios y los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio que no eran del Capitolio. Drake pone cara de póker en algunas partes, de lo que deduzco que no estaba enterado de todo. En medio del Discurso de Gale se me ocurre preguntar por los tributos del Dos, el resto de los del Uno, y los demás tributos en general, lo que hace que me gane otra amenaza de muerte de los ojos de la chica del punzón, aunque Drake contesta de todas formas.

—Algunos profesionales han muerto. El resto está amotinado en una casa, supongo, igual que nosotros. A excepción del imbécil de ahí fuera.

El imbécil es Shimmer, sin duda. Gale expone su plan de escape, explica el tema del campo de fuerza. Le cuenta su opinión sobre estos Juegos, que cree que podemos sobrevivir si nos unimos, que este no es un lugar seguro. Que nadie está a salvo. Nadie. Pero que podemos vivir si aunamos fuerzas.

Los dos nos miramos a la espera de una respuesta. Mis amigos maniatados también se miran entre ellos, y a nosotros y a Drake. Los tributos de la Alianza hacen lo mismo hasta que por fin Drake, que parece haberse erigido como el jefe supremo, habla:

—Me parece correcto —nos dice—. Habrá que estudiar las posibilidades para salir de aquí.

Mira a Gale a los ojos con un gesto casi de respeto y luego me mira a mí.

—Pero primero quiero que quede una cosa clara —nos dice en tono solemne—. Aquí o dónde sea que vayamos, mando yo.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

El jefe supremo, Drake, ha decidido tratarnos como si fuéramos un ejército y él nuestro gran capitán. Ha soltado a nuestros amigos rehenes y nos ha dispuesto en filas. Nos ha examinado de arriba abajo, evaluando nuestras capacidades y nuestro estado de salud (le ha faltado hacernos abrir la boca para ver qué tal teníamos los dientes). A cada uno le ha preguntado por sus habilidades, si sabe usar un arma o hacer algo en concreto que pueda ayudar en caso de enfrentamiento.

De momento creo que su favorito es Gale. Por alguna razón ha decidido que yo no soy digna de tener en cuenta y se dedica a ignorarme mientras Gale le explica todo lo que aprendimos a hacer en el bosque. Parece que es irrelevante que yo sea una vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre igual que él; ya dejó claro en el momento de nuestras presentaciones que me considera una niñata a la que se le ha dado más crédito del que se merece. No obstante, estoy bien este estatus, ya he tenido suficiente protagonismo por lo que me queda de vida.

En cualquier caso, me da la impresión que este hombre está un poco mal de la cabeza y me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haberlo dejado todo en sus manos. Es una especie de maniaco del orden. Para empezar, esta casa está organizada como si fuera un cuartel general, incluso tienen un mapa en el que han situado a los tributos con pequeñas puntas de clavos a los que han pintado la cabeza de rojo.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —le pregunto a Drake señalando el mapa.

—Lo encontré por ahí.

—¿Cómo qué por ahí? —le digo—. Estas casas estaban completamente vacías. Las únicas habitadas eran la de Peeta, la de Haymitch y la mía, pero en la que nos encontramos no es ninguna de esas.

—No es su labor hacer preguntas, soldado —me replica, evadiendo la cuestión. Luego suaviza el tono—. Confía en mí. Sé lo que tenemos que hacer para salir de ésta y no es estar dando vueltas por ahí, haciendo amigos, como te has dedicado a hacer desde que llegaste. Obviamente no te estabas dejando llevar por el instinto de conservación.

¿Me lo ha viso en la cara? ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que entré en los Juegos con la única intención de hacer que el hermano de mi amigo saliera indemne? Necesito hablar con Gale y averiguar quién es este tipo realmente. Un vencedor, vale. No puedo recordarlo ahora mismo. Pero tiene que haber algo más, algo que le haya empujado a los Juegos y a estar haciendo lo que hace. Por lo general los tributos del Cuatro son profesionales que entran en la arena para ganar, no suelen organizar a los demás tributos para salir de ella en manada. Además, debe de ser familia de alguno de los tributos elegidos. De otro modo no podría estar aquí. Me fijo en él con detenimiento, en su altura y sus movimientos un poco felinos. Luego me doy cuenta de cómo él vuelve a mirarme con desprecio durante un segundo para acto seguido dar media vuelta y centrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Camino detrás de él como si fuera su sombra. Vale que piense que soy poca cosa, pero no voy a permitir que me menosprecie.

—Creo que tengo bastante instinto de conservación —le replico con retardo, siguiendo sus pasos alrededor de la habitación. En el fondo me molesta que piense que soy una niñata. Me gustaría saber cómo ganó sus Juegos, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas—. Llevo buscándome la vida desde que era una cría, he tenido que sobrevivir…

—No lo parecía cuando sacaste esas bayas venenosas en los Juegos del año pasado —me interrumpe, volviéndose cara a mí y clavando sus turbulentos ojos en los míos—. Tengo que reconocer que fue una estrategia inteligente para sacar a tu compañero con vida, pero ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué te iban a dejar irte de rositas después de aquello? Eres una ilusa, Katniss Everdeen. El Capitolio no deja tranquilo a nadie. Nunca. Snow es capaz de encontrar tu mayor debilidad y usarla para destrozarte. Que es exactamente lo que ha hecho contigo.

Voy a argumentar de nuevo pero Drake da por terminada nuestra conversación y se dirige hacia el resto. Es un embaucador de las masas. No sé cómo ha conseguido captar la atención de todo el mundo, que lo mira expectante, cuando hace un momento los tenía amordazados y atados a unas sillas. Empieza a explicar cuál es la situación en el Distrito mientras yo pienso en lo que me acaba de decir. Mi mayor debilidad. Mi mayor debilidad es Prim, sin duda. Prim, cuyo paradero desconozco. Se me encoge el corazón y tengo ganas de acurrucarme en una esquina y echarme a llorar solo de pensarlo. Mi mayor debilidad. Sin embargo, quien fue elegido en la cosecha era el hermano de Gale.

Precisamente Gale es quién chasquea los dedos delante de mis narices para captar mi atención.

—Estás en babia —me dice.

Parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro a los ojos. Gale me sonríe brevemente. Me fijo en su brazo. Se lo hemos vuelto a vendar y parece que sangra algo menos, pero está tirando a pálido. Debería comer y beber más agua, elementos de los que no andamos muy sobrados, por cierto. Otro punto a tratar con su eminencia Drake. A ver qué solución tiene para eso, ya que parece saberlo todo.

—Con los profesionales del Uno y del Dos no podemos contar —está diciendo Drake—. A excepción de vosotros, claro —puntualiza señalando a Violet y a Lawrence—. Son demasiado leales al Capitolio y eso es más importante para ellos que seguir vivos. De alguna manera esperan, en algún momento, conseguir su mismo estatus. Por si no lo sabíais el Capitolio miente, miente mucho. Snow engaña a todo el mundo para poder tenerlo controlado, para dividir a los distritos, para separar a los tributos, para que no podamos unirnos y luchar juntos contra él.

Drake nos mira a todos como si acabara de darnos una primicia mundial. Pues vaya novedad: el Capitolio miente, Snow es un tirano, quiere matarnos a todos. No hace falta que haga propaganda anti sistema, eso es de conocimiento común. Sin embargo veo a Gale asentir embelesado por sus palabras (tan parecidas a las diatribas que él soltaba cuando estábamos ocultos en lo más profundo del bosque), igual que si hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no es lo que dice, sino cómo lo dice, con una mezcla de ira y ambición y esperanza, es cómo repasa la mirada de cada uno de nosotros con reconocimiento, incluso la mía.

—Según lo que hemos averiguado, los tributos restantes están en los puntos señalizados en rojo —continúa Drake— Es difícil saber quién es cada cual con exactitud, pero no nos importa. Cada tributo que acepte unirse a nosotros es valioso, venga de donde venga.

—Menos de los Distritos profesionales —añado yo, con algo de mala baba, pues él y sus compañeros del Cuatro no son otra cosa más que profesionales. Siempre lo han sido. Y los profesionales no son de fiar. Se preparan para ganar los Juegos igual que en el Uno y el Dos. No es por desconfiar, pero no está demás tenerlo presente.

En ese punto, y tras lanzarme dardos de fuego con la mirada, su ilustrísima empieza a dar órdenes:

—Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente: nos dividiremos en grupos y reclutaremos a tantos tributos como nos sea posible. No espero que actuéis con amabilidad. Se trata de rehenes, igual que habéis sido vosotros, al menos hasta que entiendan nuestras razones y las compartan.

Vamos a reclutar un ejército. Eso es lo que quiere Drake. Como idea no es mala, se asemeja bastante a lo que pensábamos hacer nosotros. Sin embargo…

—¿Te parece bonito eso de hacer aliados a la fuerza? —le pregunto, con ganas de tocar las narices.

—Sí. Aumenta nuestras posibilidades —contesta tranquilamente.

—Evitaremos el enfrentamiento directo —puntualizo alzando la voz, para que todos me escuchen.

—No hay por qué —repone él.

—Sí hay por qué. No queremos matar a gente. Ni que nadie salga herido.

—No te equivoques pajarito —me dice con desprecio—. Lo que no queremos es morir nosotros. Tenedlo bien claro. ¡Todos en formación!

Tras la formación (a Drake le encanta ponernos en fila), hemos creado cinco grupos de parejas de dos, por el momento. Como es natural, me juntan con Gale, mi querido primo. Hubiera preferido ir con Lukas, que no está lesionado y por ahora no me ha ocultado cosas, ni mentido, ni ha traicionado nuestra amistad. Lukas todavía me cae bien, Gale ya no tanto. Pero a Lukas lo ha juntado con una chica del Distrito 7, pequeñita pero con cara de mala leche.

Los que se quedan en casa nos cubren mientras salimos, aunque los Profesionales no dan señales de vida. Deben estar planeando una ofensiva, esperando el momento de atacar. No es normal que estén tan quietecitos o callados. Ya yo hay rastro de Shimmer y la madre de Violet en el pasillo central de la entrada y tampoco veo a la madre de Violet muerta y tirada por ahí, de lo que deduzco que finalmente no la mató. Cada equipo sale al trote en una dirección diferente, no sin antes desearnos buena suerte los unos a los otros. Me sorprende tanta camaradería, después de las amenazas y la toma de rehenes y todo lo que ha pasado dentro de la casa en las horas previas. Pero en el fondo creo que lo que hacemos es lo correcto. Pronto seremos más. Más tributos para enfrentarnos a lo que esté por venir, más tributos con la oportunidad de salir con vida.

Después de un buen rato de carrera y cuando estamos seguros de que no nos ha seguido nadie, Gale camina a mi lado en silencio. Al principio ha intentado entablar una charla irrelevante pero se le da fatal y yo le he respondido con un mutismo absoluto, así que finalmente se ha dado por vencido y ha cerrado el pico. Sabe que ha metido la pata. Tendría que haberme contado lo que estaba pasando en las minas, más teniendo en cuenta lo que acordamos la noche en que le dieron los latigazos. Le dije que me quedaría con él, que lucharía con él. ¿Es que acaso estaba tan drogado que no se acuerda de eso? La parte buena es si no recuerda nada, tampoco lo hará con el beso que le di en los labios esa misma noche.

Pero seamos francos, no podemos pasarnos lo que nos quede de vida enfurruñados. Tenemos que trabajar juntos mientras duremos. Por lo que decido darle el beneficio de la duda y dejar que se explique.

—Gale

—¿Sí?

-¿Crees que pueden estar escuchando?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a si hay cámaras o micrófonos escondidos por alguna parte.

Gale me mira extrañado. No se acaba de creer que haya decidido hablarle cuando llevo todo el día castigandolo con la ignorancia.

-No lo creo. El suelo está lleno de los aparatitos que enviaron con ese fin -dice agachandose a recoger uno que acaba de aplastar con la bota y está espachurrado.

—Entonces, ¿vas a contarme qué pasaba en las minas? —le propongo.

—¿Ya vuelves a ser mi amiga?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De que me cuentes todo lo que sabes.

Gale se frena un momento para mirarme a la cara, luego suelta un sonoro suspiro, se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar.

—Está bien. Mira, lo que sucedió es que… formamos un grupo. Empezamos a reunirnos después de lo de los latigazos. Cuando por fin volvieron a abrirlas. Empezamos a acumular la dinamita que usábamos para las detonaciones en una sala oculta. Al principio éramos pocos, pero se nos fue uniendo más gente. En poco tiempo éramos la mayoría. Teníamos la misión de estar preparados para cuando se diera el gran golpe.

—¿Quién iba a dar el gran golpe? —Inquiero acelerada. Madre mía, estaban locos o qué— ¿Y de quién fue la idea de lo de la dinamita? ¿Tuya? Tú eres muy de tener ese tipo de ideas. Ya sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser la dinamita en grandes cantidades, Gale. ¡En una mina! Parece que no seas hijo de un minero muerto.

—¿Me dejas que siga o vas a estar haciendo preguntas y acusaciones cada dos por tres?

—Continua.

—Vale. Nos pusimos en contacto con los rebeldes de otros distritos a través de Haymitch. Solo había que esperar la señal para hacer algo de manera conjunta. Sabíamos que sería durante los Juegos, cuando todo el mundo está más distraído. Luego Rory salió elegido y me obligaron a ir con él. Fin de la historia. Lo demás ya lo sabes.

—No, fin de la historia no. El alcalde hablo de un topo y un mensaje —recuerdo, dándole pie para continuar.

—Ah, eso —dice, rascándose la barbilla. Se le nota incómodo, pero pienso sacarle todo, aunque sea con un cucharón—. El alcalde me hizo llegar una nota. Ponía que me apreciaba —Gale suelta una risita irónica—, que me conocía desde crío. Luego decía que le habían llegado noticias de la actividad en las minas. Que teníamos que frenar lo que estuviera en marcha y aparentar completa normalidad. Que si no lo hacíamos las consecuencias podían ser terribles para todos.

—E ignoraste la advertencia —añado, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Pues sí Katniss —dice, parando otra vez para mirarme a los ojos. Gale tiene un arte especial en su manera de mirar fijamente cuando discutimos. Es bastante injusto, como si solo con mirar tuviera la mitad de la partida ganada—. No hay nada en nuestras vidas que no sea ya lo bastante terrible. ¿Qué me podían hacer? ¿Encarcelarme? ¿Matarme? ¿Molerme a latigazos de nuevo? Sinceramente, me daba igual. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Lo sigo pensando.

—Podían cosechar a tu hermano y mandarlo a los Juegos —le recuerdo—. Y meterte a ti con él. Y destrozar nuestro Distrito y —se me entrecorta la voz—. Matar a inocentes.

La mirada que me lanza Gale no tiene nada de bonito. Niega con la cabeza y sigue adelante en silencio. Piensa que lo estoy culpando de lo que ha pasado. Tal vez lo hago, pero tiene que reconocer que parte de culpa es suya, o al menos es responsable de que saliera el papelito con el nombre de Rory. O tal vez no. Tal vez la culpa es mía, como siempre he pensado, por estar relacionada con ellos. No lo sé. No lo sé pero lo que me cuenta no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Hay como mil preguntas que me rondan y necesitan ser contestadas. No lo pienso dejar así, por lo que continuo con el interrogatorio a pesar del evidente cabreo de Gale.

—¿Haymitch?

Gale me ignora.

—¿Qué pasaba con Haymitch y esos contactos de los que hablas? —vuelvo a decir.

Gale ya me mira como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo por la espalda. Está claro que mi amigo está hasta el moño de mí, que mi interrogatorio nos está retrasando en la misión que nos habían encomendado y que no quiere contestar más preguntas. Aunque después de pensarlo un rato, sopesando sus opciones (que son ninguna, lo tengo acorralado), lo hace, aunque no de manera lo bastante satisfactoria:

—Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a él. No sé de dónde sacó los contactos, creo que son los vencedores descontentos con el Capitolio los que empezaron a mover hilos, pero no te lo puedo asegurar. Haymitch habló conmigo cuando estaba en tu casa, recuperándome de los latigazos. Me preguntó si quería colaborar. Acepté de inmediato. También me obligó a ocultártelo a ti. " _A Katniss ni prenda de esto. Puede ponerse a hacer cualquier chorrada y a ver quién la controla"_. Fue lo que me dijo.

Se me calienta la sangre solo de pensar en Haymitch engañándome de semejante manera. Aunque de repente caigo en algo que acaba de decir Gale. Los vencedores son quienes están organizando las acciones rebeldes desde la sombra. Drake es un vencedor. Necesito saber más de ese hombre, pero en este momento no me apetece compartir mis pesquisas con Gale. Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta por sí mismo. Gale es un chico listo, siguió las instrucciones de Haymitch y por eso ahora sigue las de Drake.

—Así que en realidad no sabías nada sobre "el gran golpe"—entrecomillo esto último con los dedos—. ¿Pensasteis incluso en qué hacer si algo salía mal?

—Estuvimos reuniendo lo necesario para amotinarnos en las propias minas si la cosa se ponía fea. Ya se usaron como refugio anteriormente, durante los Días Oscuros. Son un buen bunker natural. Pero hay algo más Katniss.

Gale me agarra del brazo y me coloca junto a un solitario muro, haciendo que recueste la espalda sobre él. Se coloca justo frente a mí, a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Nuestros pies casi se tocan. Me asusta un poco lo que vaya a decirme. Se le ha puesto un gesto solemne.

—La muerte de nuestros padres… —empieza con un susurro casi inaudible. Su boca pegada en mi oído.

Solo con oírle mencionarlo ya se me tensa el cuerpo entero.

—Su muerte no fue una casualidad. Encontramos documentos. Actas de reuniones en las mismas minas. Ellos estaban mejor organizados que nosotros, lo tenían todo planeado. Snow encontró formas sutiles de acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos. Un accidente en las minas del 12. El incendio de un bosque del Distrito 7. En el Cuatro acabó con toda la tripulación de un barco. En el Cinco electrocutó a todos los trabajadores de la central. Los rebeldes del Uno y el Dos tuvieron más o menos suerte, según como se mire. Les cortaron la lengua y los subieron a camiones del Capitolio para servir como esclavos. El hermano de Lawrence acabó convertido en avox. Por eso nos unimos nada más llegar a la arena, él reconoció mi apellido.

—No sabía nada de eso —digo en voz baja.

Me duele el pecho, como cada vez que pienso en mi padre, muerto en las minas no fruto de la casualidad o de la mala suerte. Según dice Gale, murió por luchar, por intentar cambiar las cosas.

—Han pasado setenta y cinco años desde que comenzaron los Juegos —responde Gale—. ¿Creías que en todo ese tiempo nunca hubo nadie dispuesto a luchar?

De pronto todo lo que ha pasado en el último año se me cae encima como una tonelada de escombros, lo que sumado al recuerdo de mi padre, al recuerdo de los meses que siguieron, cuando estuvimos a punto de morir y a nuestra situación actual, resulta una carga demasiado pesada como para poder soportarla. Caigo al suelo de rodillas, dejándome llevar por el peso de mis emociones. Si hubiéramos huido cuando se lo propuse a Gale, si nos hubiéramos marchado todos, tal vez se habría podido evitar todo este lío.

—¿Por qué no nos fuimos, Gale? —Le pregunto derrotada— ¿Por qué no nos marchamos cuando estábamos a tiempo? Te parecía una buena idea, pero después…

Gale no se agacha a mi lado para responderme, lo hace desde arriba, como un ser superior.

—Estaba dispuesto a irme contigo. Iba a dejarlo todo para marcharme contigo al fin del mundo si hacía falta. Estaba enamorado de ti, Katniss. Pero no quería llevarme a tu perrito faldero a ninguna parte. Tienes que intentar entenderlo.

Me enfurece que hable así de Peeta. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora mismo.

—Lo que te frenó fue la idea de que pudiera pasar algo en el Doce, algo como lo que estaba sucediendo en los otros distritos. No metas a Peeta en esto.

—No quiero seguir discutiendo, no es el momento —dice Gale, tendiendo una mano hacia mí para que me incorpore—. Vamos, ponte recta.

La conversación me ha dejado las emociones hechas papilla, pero Gale tiene razón en que no es momento para que discutamos. El punto de referencia que nos ha dado Drake se sitúa en lo que antes era la Veta. Es una de las partes del Distrito que se encuentra más destrozada y la única estructura que se mantiene completamente en píe es mi antigua casa. No vimos a nadie durante el primer día, cuando nos refugiamos aquí, sin embargo Drake aseguro que un grupo de tributos del Distrito 3 se esconde por esta zona.

Al poco rato de internarnos en mi maltratado barrio, en el que apenas se distinguen las antiguas calles sin asfaltar, llenas de desechos y cenizas, encontramos los restos de una fogata todavía humeantes, ocultos entre varios montículos formados por cascotes de ladrillo y cemento. Hay un túmulo de piedras cercano y en seguida se me viene a la cabeza que se trata de una tumba, aunque el suelo es demasiado duro como para intentar cavar un agujero en él. Nos acercamos con cuidado solo para darnos cuenta de que también hay restos de provisiones, latas de comida aún sin consumir.

La comida es un bien demasiado preciado como para desperdiciarlo. Tanto Gale como yo vamos a por ellos sin mediar palabra, cuando una fuerza desconocida nos empuja hacia atrás y nos tira al suelo.

Gale se levanta enseguida para ayudarme. Le veo cojear ligeramente y tiene la pernera del mono chamuscada a la altura de la rodilla.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —me pregunta.

Me desembarazo de él enseguida, pero mi pierna se resiente demasiado como para empezar a moverme inmediatamente. Ha sido la misma que me golpeé al caer en la casa de la alianza. Creo que al moratón de entonces ahora hay que sumarle una quemadura. Gale se frota la parte afectada con una mano mientras yo me recompongo. Estamos hechos un asco a estas alturas, aunque no me voy a quejar si sigo viva.

Volvemos a acercarnos a los restos de la fogata y el montoncito de piedras, ahora mucho más precavidos. Ya no creo que se trate de una tumba. Fijándome mejor veo el cable desde una distancia prudencial, fino como un hilo y transparente. Han montado una trampa, era de esperar. Los tributos del 3 que han ganado a lo largo de la historia de los Juegos siempre lo han hecho mediante sus ingeniosas trampas.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Estamos siguiendo el recorrido del cable cuando empiezan a caernos enormes pedazos de cemento armado sobre las cabezas, igual que si estuvieran lloviendo piedras.

—¡Cúbrete Katniss! —me grita Gale, aunque no puede evitar que uno de ellos le impacte en la espalda.

Gale se dobla sobre sí mismo soltando un aullido de dolor. Mi primer impulso es correr hacía él y evaluar los daños, pero me está haciendo señas para que busque un lugar seguro. Yo tampoco tengo nada con lo que poder cubrirme salvo mis propias manos y la ballesta. Corro detrás de uno de los montículos de escombros con Gale pisándome los talones mientras se sujeta con una mano la zona afectada.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, retirando su mano y subiéndole la camiseta.

Tiene un buen golpe. Ya está comenzándo a amoratarse la zona, un círculo a la altura del omóplato con el tamaño de una sandía pequeña. Espero que no le haya partido ninguna costilla. Sólo nos faltaba que se fastidiara por más sitios. Que esté cabreada no significa que quiera perder a Gale o que se quede hecho un inútil.

–No ha sido nada —me dice.

Pero sí que ha sido. Puedo ver perfectamente su mueca de dolor mientras lo palpo.

—Venga ya —contesto—. Podrían habernos abierto la cabeza.

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente—me espeta.

Gale me aparta de malas maneras de su espalda, así que decido que no debe de estar tan mal si le quedan ánimos para ser tan grosero.

—Vale. Pues que te den. Sólo estaba preocupada.

Parece que hemos vuelto a nuestra especialidad de los últimos tiempos: las broncas. Nos asomamos por uno de los irregulares vértices del montón y entonces Gale salta de nuestro escondite, como si lo hubieran propulsado. Debe de haber escuchado algo. A veces pienso que tiene súper poderes en el oído, ya que capta cosas que a mí me pasan desapercibidas. Por un segundo lo pierdo, como si se hubiera desvanecido en medio de una nube de polvo. Pronto vuelve a aparecer en mi campo de visión, aunque para mi sorpresa, ya no está solo. Agarra a una chica que parece un poco mayor que nosotros, retorciendo su brazo por detrás de la espalda. Ella intenta soltarse, pero no es gran cosa y no tiene nada que hacer contra la fuerza de Gale. Cuando llega a nuestro escondite tumba a la chica en el suelo y se coloca sobre ella a horcajadas, sujetando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Cúbrenos, Katniss —dice volviendo la cabeza por un momento hacia mí.

Tengo que poner los ojos en blanco. Ese es mi trabajo, siempre lo cubro. Estoy a punto de recordar a mi amigo que la idea es que nadie salga herido, pero claro, nos han estado tirando pedruscos hace un momento y le han puesto la espalda hecha un cristo a Gale, tampoco puedo exigirle que trate a la chica con suma delicadeza y amabilidad.

Me acerco de nuevo al vértice, con la ballesta apuntando, pero no veo nada, por lo que me quedo de pie un poco más alejada del montículo, donde tengo un mejor campo de visión. Pronto tengo que dejar de lado mis tareas de vigilancia debido a los chillidos que está pegando nuestra rehén; parece que le estén arrancando las uñas de cuajo y metiéndole agujas por dentro, pero cuando vuelvo la cabeza lo único que veo es a Gale en la misma posición mientras ella llora desconsoladamente. Los balbuceos resultan difíciles de comprender, creo que pide ayuda a sus compañeros de distrito, aunque nadie parece oírla.

—No vamos a hacerte daño —sisea Gale en su oído—. Sólo queremos que nos escuches. Por favor.

La chica lo escupe en la cara y me tengo que tragar la risa al ver la cara de asco que pone Gale. Intenta mantener el gesto serio cuando se limpia el escupitajo de la boca, pero lo conozco y se está conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

—Es la última cosa asquerosa que te voy a consentir —amenaza Gale a la muchacha, aferrando sus muñecas con más fuerza y cerniendose sobre ella, mientras ella intenta llevarse la mano de mi amigo a la boca para morderlo y no cesa de retorcerse bajo su peso como un animal herido.

—Escúchame, ¿vale? —Continua Gale—. Solo quiero que me escuches. No quiero tener que hacerte daño. Mira, hemos venido a proponeros algo que creemos que será bueno para todos. Hemos formado una alianza y nos gustaría que os unierais.

—¿Una alianza para qué? —pregunta la chica. Le salen escupitajos de la boca al hablar, parece que esté poseída— ¿Para morir todos juntos?

—Es mejor que matarnos unos a otros —señalo yo.

La chica me mira con un desdén infinito.

—El resultado es el mismo.

—No —digo—. No si tenemos una oportunidad de vivir.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —me pregunta con una mueca en la boca y cara de odio.

—¿Qué importa quién sea? A Gale tampoco lo conoces, sin embargo no le has pedido identificación.

La muchacha mantiene la mirada fija en Gale durante un momento. Es algo en su gesto, el hecho de que me ignore mientras observa a mi amigo concienzudamente, lo que me empuja a decir mi nombre.

—Katniss Everdeen, del Distrito 12.

Entonces sucede algo sorprendente. La chica se relaja por completo bajo el peso de Gale. Deja de forcejear, deja de intentar usar los dientes como arma mientras me mira atónica. No tenía ni idea de que un simple nombre pudiera tener ese efecto sobre la gente

—¿Esa Katniss Everdeen? —pregunta en un susurro.

—La misma que viste y calza —asegura Gale.

Ella nos mira. Nos mira a ambos alternativamente, como si estuviera atando cabos. Me sorprende que no me haya reconocido desde el principio, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he aparecido este año por televisión y que los Juegos son de visión obligada, pero todavía me sorprende más su reacción al saber mi nombre.

—Dejad que hable con el resto —nos pide con la voz mucho más calmada, e incluso dulce—. Te hemos estado buscando, Katniss. Por eso vinimos a este barrio. Sabíamos que tendrías que aparecer por aquí en algún momento.

Con sus últimas palabras ya alucino del todo. ¿Me han estado buscando? ¿Por qué?

Tras un silbido de la muchacha aparecen otras tres personas, un joven y dos adultos. Susurran entre ellos antes de ponerse frente a mí. Gale enseguida se coloca en medio, como si quisiera protegerme. Pero por sus caras, no creo que quieran hacerme daño, así que lo aparto.

La chica a la que hemos atrapado se presenta como Cara, el resto hacen lo mismo, aunque no me quedo con todos sus nombres.

—Nuestro mentor nos dio órdenes de unirnos a ti si podíamos —dice el muchacho más joven. Tendrá unos quince y lleva unas lentes a las que se les ha roto un cristal.

—¿Queríais una alianza con el Doce? —pregunto—. No nos hicieron saber nada por el estilo durante la estancia en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

—No —responde el chico—. No hasta que sucedió el cambio de normas la noche de las entrevistas. Cuando te presentaste voluntaria para entrar con tus primos. Entonces nuestro mentor nos dijo: _"Si entra el Sinsajo, tratad de estar con ella. Buscadla. Ella sabrá qué hacer"_. Eso hemos estado haciendo, aunque no nos hemos movido mucho por miedo a los profesionales.

Bueno, pues ya está todo aclarado. Me ha dejado bastante perpleja y preocupada que esperen que puedo hacer algo por ellos cuando yo me siento una completa inutil, pero en fin. Volvemos a la Casa de la Alianza más o menos sanos y salvos (salvo por el nuevo moratón de Gale, que unido al resto de sus lesiones hace que camine de forma rara) y satisfechos de que la misión haya concluido con éxito. Llevamos con nosotros a cuatro tributos del Distrito 3 y no les estamos obligando, nos sigue de buena gana. No tienen ninguna clase de arma aparte del cable que les sirvió para hacer la trampa.

De camino nos explican que otros dos han muerto. Uno de ellos por la ingesta de agua contaminada, al otro lo encontraron los tributos profesionales y lo atravesaron con una espada. Se les entrecorta la voz al hablar de la muerte de sus amigos. Sé por experiencia que no es fácil seguir adelante cuando muere alguien a quien has tratado de proteger, ni siquiera cuando estás en los Juegos y sabes de antemano lo que va a acabar pasando. Lo sé de primera mano.

La casa de la Alianza ha reunido a un pequeño ejército en un solo día. Apenas cabemos entre estas cuatro paredes. En general los tributos del resto de distritos han respondido positivamente a nuestra propuesta de alianza. Se encuentran tan desconcertados como el resto con el desarrollo de los Juegos. El Capitolio continúa haciendo como si no existiéramos, no hemos visto drones, ni han lanzado más bombas, ni han salido mutos por ningún sitio. Y si nos ignoran, por la razón que sea, significa que tenemos una posibilidad. Seríamos estúpidos si no la aprovechamos.

Drake no tarda nada en volverse a poner al mando. Nos coloca de nuevo en formación, esta vez haciendo grupos por distritos. Espalda recta, barbilla alta, mirada al frente. Tenemos que apiñarnos para caber en el salón todos juntos y no hay manera de que no nos rocemos hombro con hombro. No aguanto a este hombre, pero tengo que concederle el mérito de haber reunido a un buen número de tributos en vez de dejar que se maten entre ellos.

Echando un vistazo me doy cuenta de que a excepción del Dos y el Once, todos los distritos se encuentran representados en esta sala. Los grupos están incompletos, algunos se habían separado, como en el caso del Uno, mientras otros ya contaban con varios cadáveres entre sus miembros. Lukas ha vuelto derrotado por no haber encontrado ni a su padre ni a su hermano. Lo único bueno es que tampoco ha visto nadie sus cuerpos, así que todavía hay esperanza de que sigan vivos.

Una vez que ha conseguido ponernos a todos en orden, vuelve a soltar su discursito sobre la necesaria unidad contra el Capitolio. Dice cosas que harían que le cortasen la lengua en menos que canta un gallo si las escuchara algún agente del Capitolio, dice cosas que probablemente lo matarán en cuanto salga de aquí. La gente se alborota, como es natural. No conocen de nada a este tipo que se ha autoproclamado su líder y empiezan a expresar su recelo en voz alta. Ni siquiera se fían de los tributos que tienen al lado y a tenor de cómo se miran entre ellos en cualquier momento puede estallar una batalla campal. Pronto empiezan las preguntas

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Cómo sabemos que estás de nuestra parte?

—¿Cómo sabemos que no tienes en mente matarnos a todos para hacerte con la victoria al final?

—Confiad en mí —es lo único que dice Drake, y se queda tan a gusto. No da más explicaciones, simplemente da por hecho que todos vamos a seguirle como si él fuera el flautista y el resto los niños de Hamelin. Y ese cuento no terminaba muy bien, que se diga.

—Cada vez que dice que confiemos e él, me fio un poco menos— cuchicheo en el oído de Gale, que está a mi lado.

—Yo sí que confío —replica mi amigo.

Últimamente no hay manera de que Gale y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo. Pero no puedo fiarme de Drake por completo. Hay algo indefiniblemente extraño en ese hombre… Hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no lo haga, pero no soy capaz de identificar lo que es.

Mientras intento averiguarlo, perdida en mis pensamientos e ignorando la charla motivacional del Gran Capitán, fijo la vista en una de las grandes ventanas del salón. Veo algo raro en ella, un borrón negro que se alza hacia arriba, una figura que trepa igual que si fuera un mono. Me retiro un poco del grupo para ganar claridad, y sigo viéndolo. No ha sido fruto de mi imaginación. Lleva todo el cuerpo pintado de rojo y negro, se impulsa desde arriba y empieza a golpear la parte superior de la ventana con las pernas. El cristal tarda poco en crear griegas.

—¡Nos están atacando! —chillo a todo pulmón.

Eso rompe filas, distrae a la gente, que deja de prestar atención a Drake, de cuchichear entre ellos y de lanzarse miradas asesinas unos a otros y empieza a prestármela a mí.

–Recoged vuestras armas —les digo a todos—. Los más débiles podéis esconderos en los armarios, debajo de las camas, donde sea, hasta que esto termine.

Espero apuntando al pecho del intruso con la ballesta a que termine del romper el cristal. No quiero matarlo, pero tampoco quiero que por mis reparos nuestra casa se convierta en una carnicería.

Alguien me toca el hombro y me vuelvo de un salto. El corazón empieza a retumbarme en los oídos.

—Aquí las órdenes las doy yo. Acuérdate —me dice Drake.

Escuchamos fuertes golpes en los otros puntos débiles de la vivienda, el resto de las ventanas y las dos puertas. Pretenden entrar por la fuerza bruta y al ritmo que llevan lo van a conseguir. ¿Qué importa quién de las órdenes?

Veo más cuerpos camuflados con pintura aporreando los grandes ventanales del salón. También se han pintado la cara, como si fueran un grupo de zombis sedientos de sangre. En realidad lo parecen, creo que la pintura roja de la cara la han conseguido con la sangre de otros tributos muertos.

Es una ofensiva a la desesperada. Nos han debido de ver reunir a la mayoría de tributos que quedaban desperdigados por el distrito, los que no se habían unido a ninguna alianza y han pensado que es ahora o nunca. Veo a una de las bestias pardas del Dos intentando romper el cristal de la ventana con un mazo, la puerta de entrada a punto de caer demolida por varias hachas, creo que incluso están tratando de hacer agujeros en las paredes.

Mira que son burros. Tengo que recordarme que no solo son burros, sino también unos asesinos para ponerme en marcha otra vez.

—Katniss, al tejado —me grita Drake desde la otra punta del salón. Está organizando a la gente, protegiendo a los más débiles a quienes ha reunido junto a él.

Se de inmediato a lo que se refiere. Las casas de la Aldea tienen tres pisos. En el tercero, en la azotea hay una ventana justo sobre el tejado. Si subo allí podré disparar, por una vez no voy a discutir. Subo las escaleras con el pulso tan acelerado como el mecanismo de un tren de alta velocidad. Llego sin resuello. Sin embargo una vez arriba, disparar no es tan sencillo como creía. El mismo problema de siempre me mantiene atenazada unos segundos. No quiero matar tributos, por muy profesionales que sean. No quiero ver morir a más gente. No quiero ser yo quien los asesine. Quiero que se unan a nosotros y juntos encontremos una solución para salir de aquí.

—No queremos enfrentarnos a vosotros —les grito a pleno pulmón—. Si seguimos matándonos estaremos haciendo exactamente lo que Snow espera que hagamos.

De repente todo se calma. Los ninja dejan en paz nuestras ventanas y puertas y tiran sus armas al suelo. De fondo suena el himno de la alegría y todos salimos al jardín y bailamos en corro, dados de la mano, en torno a los tributos muertos que reposan sobre el césped chamuscado por las bombas.

Evidentemente no. Las malas bestias ignoran mis súplicas y siguen tratando de derribar la casa a golpes. Veo a uno de ellos con una sábana envuelta en un palo, rociando todo con un líquido que parece sospechosamente gasolina. Lo apunto al brazo que sostiene la antorcha. El tiempo se detiene un momento, luego pasa a cámara lenta. El ninja acerca un encendedor a la sábana, que prende enseguida, creando un denso humo negro que se eleva a nuestro cielo ya de por sí gris. Cuando va a lanzar la antorcha por una de nuestras ventanas, disparo. El ninja cae hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza con los restos de un árbol muerto. Enseguida aparece el charco de sangre y se mezcla con el humo y los gritos, los golpes, el ruido de cristales rotos. Mientras, yo disparo; disparo a todo lo que veo moverse por el jardín, trepar por nuestra casa. Disparo. Disparo hasta agotar las flechas. Disparo hasta que todo queda en silencio.

Al menos ya no escucho nada. Me quedo quieta, agazapada en el tejado, inmóvil como la gárgola de una catedral. Ignoro el tiempo que pasa cuando alguien me golpea en el hombro.

—Hemos ganado. Gracias a ti —me dice.

Es Lana. La chica que nos amenazaba con el punzón cuando llegamos a la casa de la alianza, la hermanastra del tributo original del distrito Cuatro. Me ahorro el comentarla que _gracias a ti_ es lo peor que podría oír en estos momentos. _Gracias a ti están todos muertos, bien hecho. Ya puedes apuntar unos cuantos más a tu lista. Cuando esto acabe, si tienes la suerte de seguir viva, llevarás tantos cadáveres a tus espaldas que te aplastaran._

 ** _a/n:_** he tardado mil años en actualizar, pero me he puesto la pilas. El siguiente capítulo está casi acabado (casi casi)


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Mientas bajo las escaleras de la Casa de la Alianza, despacio como un caracol, voy pensando en lo que puedo encontrar abajo. Las posibilidades de que haya heridos y sangre son muy reales. Que hayamos ganado no significa que hayamos quedado indemnes. Mi corazón no ha quedado indemne de la última matanza, noto la carga en el pecho, igual que si estuviera hecho de algún metal pesado.

En cuanto giro la curva de la escalera veo a Rory y a Emma. Por la postura, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, parecen abatidos, pero están sanos, enteros y de una pieza, aunque hay manchurrones rojos de sangre en el suelo del salón. Rory sujeta a Emma por los hombros y le susurra cosas. A Emma no le veo la cara.

Rory alza la cabeza con pesadumbre —Katniss —dice—. Suelta a su compañera y se aproxima hacia mí. Me he quedado plantada a los pies de la escalera. Todo está fuera de lugar en la planta baja, como si hubieran cogido la casa y la hubieran agitado como una coctelera del Capitolio. Los tributos se apoyan en las paredes y se recuestan en el suelo, dejados caer sobre cualquier superficie; pero no parecen muertos. Eso me hace sentir optimista—, ¿tú estás bien?

Asiento con la cabeza, pensando en que esa pregunta podría llevar implícito que hay alguien que no lo está. De pronto empieza a olerme a antisépticos y enfermedad por todas partes y el pulso me palpita a ambos lados de la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? –le pregunto a Rory.

Éste traga saliva visiblemente.

—Está en la cocina, con Drake y otros.

Las cocinas de las casas de la Aldea de la Victoria son inmensas. Cabría en ellas una multitud y como veinte versiones de mi antigua cocina de la Veta. Ésta en particular parece todavía más grande al carecer de muebles, solo tiene una pila para el agua. En cuanto abro la puerta veo a los primeros heridos. No parecen de gravedad. Cortes, contusiones y alguna nariz rota. Está claro que Drake ha hecho de este habitáculo un hospital militar y espero encontrarme en cualquier momento a Tom danzando por ahí, curando a la gente con vendajes improvisados hechos de retales y algún líquido antiséptico que haya podido encontrar.

Gale está sentado en una silla, la única de la estancia, intentando volver a colocarse el cabestrillo del hombro con un gesto de concentración. Supongo que la herida se le ha vuelto a abrir, porque la tela está tan manchada de rojo que casi chorrea. Mi primer impulso es correr hacia él, pero la visión de su sangre hace que empiece a notar una nausea en la boca del estómago y decido esperar a que la cubra por completo, si es que le queda algún pedazo de tela limpio. A su lado está Leonor, de rodillas y de espaldas, aunque la reconozco por el moño perfecto que lleva puesto desde que llegamos al distrito. Me quedo mirándolo alucinada durante un momento. ¿Cómo puede ser que no se le deshaga el moño ni con el fragor de la batalla? Y eso me lleva a pensar en Violet y en su melena perfectamente cuadrada. Busco entre la gente la melena de Violet, pero lo que me encuentro es a Tom, tendido en el suelo e inerte.

No, Tom no. Por favor.

Me acerco hecha un basilisco. Preocupada, triste, pero también muy enfadada. ¿Cómo es que siempre tiende a suceder lo peor posible? ¿Por qué son siempre los mejores los primeros en caer?

—Creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza, esta inconsciente —dice Leonor adelantándose a mis peores presagios, con la mano en el cuello de su padre, podría decirse que tomándole el pulso—. No sé con qué ha podido ser, o si se lo ha hecho alguno de esos animales.

Busco algún indicio de golpe en la cabeza de Tom, alguna herida, magulladura o abultamiento pero no veo nada. Con lo calvo que está debería estar a la vista, a no ser que la lesión se encuentre en la parte que apoya contra el suelo, o peor, que sea interna. Si es el caso no deberíamos tenerlo recostado así. Voy a manifestar mi opinión en voz alta, cuando Violet aparece por la puerta de la cocina.

—No se ha golpeado con nada —aclara—. Estaba intentando asegurar la puerta con Lukas y conmigo, poniendo sillas y muebles, cuando se ha caído redondo. Gale lo ha recogido antes de que chocara contra el suelo y lo ha traído aquí.

Leonor se la queda mirando entrecerrando los ojos. Es evidente que no le da mucha credibilidad y es notable su animadversión hacia Violet por el gesto que pone. Bueno, a Leonor no le cae bien nadie a excepción de Gale. Y hablando del rey de Roma, es esté el que se pronuncia.

—Creo que le ha podido dar algún tipo de mareo.

—¿Tal vez un infarto? —esto lo pregunta Drake, con su delicadeza habitual y su voz de barítono. No me había dado cuenta de que andaba por aquí, y mira que es difícil, dado lo imponente que resulta su presencia—. Sería un terrible contratiempo perderlo —apostilla el Capitán—, nos venía muy bien tener un médico entre nuestras filas.

Leonor se impacienta ante las palabras de Drake.

—Mi padre no va a morir —le dice y es casi una súplica, como si Drake pudiera hacer algo al respecto—. No le ha dado ningún tipo de infarto, su corazón late normal y su respiración es estable. Y no es médico, sino boticario.

Drake mueve una mano con indiferencia, considerando las palabras de Leonor una minucia sin importancia. Empiezo a pensar que le da igual que muera o se salve gente, lo único que importa es que salga adelante el plan. Y debe haber alguna razón para eso que nos está ocultando.

—Quédate aquí con él y mantenme informado de las novedades —ordena a la hija de Tom—. El resto, todos al salón, tenemos que reagruparnos y elaborar un plan de escape.

Me encamino hacia Gale para ayudarlo a incorporarse. La verdad es que está hecho un cristo. Tiene rasguños por todas partes y alguien le ha partido el labio. Le escurre una gota de sangre por la comisura de la boca que parece darle igual, pues no se limpia. Me debato sobre si acercarme a él, pero recordando su trato de hace un rato, prefiero no tocarlo ni decirle nada a que me aparte de un manotazo.

Aun así le pregunto:

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy de fábula —responde, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarme.

Últimamente siento que Gale y yo somos como dos camiones que aceleran frente a frente, siempre a punto de chocar. Es difícil hacer equipo con él en esta situación de tensión permanente.

—Pues venga —le digo, tratando de ignorar su sangre chorreando por la boca, que por otro lado, ejerce algún tipo de efecto hipnótico sobre mí—. No hagamos a su eminencia esperar.

No llevamos más que unas horas aquí reunidos y la casa ya ha pillado el indefinible aroma de la gente apiñada. Y eso a pesar de que hay corriente; nos han roto las ventanas y solo ha quedado un trocito de puerta, el resto del hueco lo han intentado tapar con un saco de dormir y restos de cajas rotas.

Según me va bajando la adrenalina puedo concentrarme mejor en los deterioros que ha sufrido la vivienda tras el ataque.

Huele a gasolina o algún otro líquido inflamable. Me asomo a los restos de la ventana para ver qué ha pasado con el intento de calcinarnos vivos de la bestia del dos a la que disparé.

A mi lado se encuentran los tributos oficiales del Doce, dos de las personas que más deseo sacar vivas de aquí dentro. Emma tiene los ojos llorosos y la cara congestionada. Rory le está pasando una mano por encima del hombro. Imagino que su estado se debe a la preocupación por su padre, lo que no me sorprende, sin embargo prefiere estar con Rory en vez de con él. No la juzgo, puede que yo hiciera lo mismo.

—Los Juegos no son para pusilánimes —le advierte Drake al pasar al lado de Emma.

Emma alza la cabeza y muestra sus ojos llorosos, luego empieza a hipar más fuerte. Este tipo tiene la sensibilidad de una apisonadora. Su padre está desmayado en la cocina. Todos estamos preocupados por él. Yo estoy preocupada por él, aunque me preocupan tantas cosas que apenas entra ya en el carrito de mis preocupaciones. Sólo espero que haya sido una bajada de azúcar. No estamos lo que se dice bien alimentados aquí dentro. Lo cual, descubro, es un tema a tratar con urgencia. Noto el estómago tenso por el hambre, o tal vez sean los nervios, no lo tengo claro. Me siento nerviosa y vigilante, lo que es bueno y malo a la vez. Decido que voy a sumar el tema de la comida a los puntos del día cuando escucho un ruido atronador que viene de fuera.

El estruendo en el exterior nos libra de una nueva formación en filas de Drake. Siendo franca, ponernos en orden es la única manera de que podamos caber todos en el salón, pero estoy empezando a hartarme de su estilo militar. Algunos miran por las ventanas aún sin arreglar y otros nos apresuramos a salir fuera para ver qué es lo que pasa. En cuanto echo la vista al cielo los veo.

Más aviones sobrevuelan el Distrito.

Se trata de naves con las alas grises y el hocico negro, a muy baja altura, de ahí el ruido. Resultan mucho más ruidosas que un aerodeslizador del Capitolio y a su vez, parecen mucho más mortíferas. Planean tan bajo que incluso puedo ver los misiles cargados en la parte inferior

El pulso empieza a retumbarme en la garganta otra vez. Me está dando un bajón tremendo. ¿Es que no van a darnos un respiro? Acabamos de sofocar un ataque en toda regla a nuestro refugio y ahora vamos a ser bombardeados por extraños, así sin venir a cuento.

Gale y Lukas se colocan a mis dos flancos. Gale me mira con expresión lastimera, como diciendo: esto no pinta bien, y por una vez estamos de acuerdo. Sin embargo es Lukas quién más hace por calmar mi desasosiego:

—No van a atacarnos —dice con la cabeza vuelta hacia nosotros—. Pasarán de largo, igual que la otra vez. Solo quieren que los veamos. Que sepamos que están aquí.

—¿Aquí dónde? —cuestiono—. ¿En el Distrito 12?

—No —contesta Lucas—. En Panem.

No entiendo a qué se refiere Lukas. Gale lo está escrutando pasando por encima de mi cabeza, lo cual es fácil, teniendo en cuenta mi altura.

—Pues ya que están, podrían recogernos y sacarnos de aquí, ¿no crees? Sería un detalle por su parte —apunta mi amigo.

—¿De dónde vienen? —pregunto a nadie en concreto, aunque sé de antemano la respuesta que va a dar Lukas.

No obstante, hay alguien que se le adelanta. La voz llega desde atrás, es grave y firme.

—Vienen del Distrito 13 señorita.

El inconmensurable Drake. Cada vez que se pone a mi lado me hace sentir un ser diminuto. Mide al menos un palmo más que Gale y Gale ya es muy alto, además tiene el doble de envergadura de hombros.

—¿Para quién son las bombas? —le pregunto

Drake me mira como decidiendo si merece la pena hablar conmigo o no. Me observa sin pestañear, como si me estuviera amenazando o fuera a decir algo importante. Sin embargo el momento se esfuma.

—Entrad e intentaré explicároslo —nos dice ya sin esa mirada turbia— ¡Todos para dentro! —Chilla a pleno pulmón.

No se le pueden negar a este hombre las dotes de mando. Es como si hubiera estado dando órdenes toda su vida. Los que habían salido de casa no rechistan, vuelven dentro como corderitos en fila india, acongojados por el tono de Drake.

Volvemos a apiñarnos en el salón, aunque ya es evidente que aquí no hay sitio para todos. Necesitamos ampliar el campamento base o marcharnos. Empiezo a sentir sofocos y a moverme de un lado a otro en busca de espacio como buenamente puedo.

—Podríamos salir fuera —le digo a Drake, pensando en que allí correría más el aire entre cuerpo y cuerpo.

No hay respuesta, pues Lukas se lanza sin paracaídas a hacer la pregunta que todos tenemos en mente:

—¿Cómo sabes que son naves del 13? —dice mirando fijamente a Drake. Es comprensible que quiera saberlo. Lleva dando la lata con esa teoría desde que vimos por primera vez ese tipo de aviones.

Drake se prepara para hablar. Busca un lugar central y elevado (una de las sillas que a saber de dónde han salido) para que todo el mundo lo escuche. Ahora ya sí que parece un gigante. Un tipo que da miedo al que no se debe llevar la contraria.

—Para empezar —comienza Drake—, tengo que explicaros algo que tal vez no sepáis. El Capitolio ha hecho un buen trabajo ocultándolo durante los últimos setenta y cinco años: ha falseado imágenes, ha inventado historias, nos ha hecho creer que no tenía enemigos —Drake hace una pausa y pasea sus ojos de hielo entre la multitud, estudiando sus caras, sus reacciones. No se escucha más que el ruido de una mosca que anda revoloteando por el salón, al olor de la sangre derramada en el suelo—. Sin embargo sí que tiene enemigos, los tiene, son poderosos y están a un paso.

Lukas se lanza a dar una solución al enigma que plantea Drake, como el kamikaze que es.

—El Distrito 13 —propone con voz recia.

Drake planta sus ojazos sobre él y puedo ver como mi amigo se encoje un poco sobre sí mismo. No lo culpo, Drake acongoja a cualquiera.

—En efecto camarada, el Distrito 13—repite Drake—. Es de conocimiento común que el Distrito 13 fue aniquilado durante los días oscuros. Al menos eso es lo que nos han contado en la escuela a todos nosotros, ¿verdad? Fue borrado del mapa, es cierto, pero no del todo. Lo que no nos cuentan en el colegio es que con lo poco que quedaba de él, sus habitantes han sido capaces de aguantar, de crecer, de armarse y de suponer por sí mismo la mayor amenaza militar para el Capitolio en estos días. Todavía conservan las armas que tenían antaño, pero también han creado armas nuevas, han creado un ejército, pues en ese lugar, desde que naces te educan para la futura guerra que pretenden ganar a Snow.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —escucho inquirir a Violet, desde algún lugar de la sala.

La busco sin éxito. Violet no es demasiado alta. A quien veo es a su padre, Lawrence, junto a Bernardette y Levis, quienes parecen en buen estado. Estoy en plena oleada de alivio al encontrar a la pareja de ancianos sana y salva cuando Drake vuelve a hablar.

—Porque yo nací allí.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

La conmoción es generalizada tras el anuncio.

La gente empieza a mirar a Drake como si fuera un extraterrestre, un ser de otra galaxia. Hay que reconocer que un tipo bastante raro sí que es, al margen de su lugar de nacimiento. Pero es que ahora además de temor en los ojos, nuestros aliados tienen una mezcla de admiración e incredulidad en la mirada que no me gusta nada. Como si por ser de esa parte del país que creíamos extinta fuéramos a tener más posibilidades. Como si porque el 13 plantara cara al Capitolio años atrás nosotros fuéramos a ser capaces de hacer lo mismo.

Comienzan a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre su lugar de origen, sobre la forma en que salió de allí y llego al Distrito 4 y más tarde a los Juegos. Al principio con timidez, luego más lazadas, más directas y al grano.

Pero como era de esperar, Drake pone cara de póker. Primero tira la piedra y luego esconde la mano. No suelta prenda sobre lo que le están cuestionando, pero sí que nos explica, subido a su podio de ser superior, la historia del Trece, desde que lo creíamos desaparecido hasta nuestros días. Más o menos.

–Mirad —dice Drake—, no os equivoquéis, en el distrito 13 tienen un problema de habitabilidad muy serio. Su expansión natural es el Distrito 12, el territorio más cercano. Además, en las minas del 12 pueden encontrarse otros materiales de interés al margen del carbón, el tipo de materia prima que uno usa para fabricar armas de destrucción masiva.

Escucho con atención a Drake, aunque no sé qué pensar respecto a eso. En el colegio no nos enseñaban apenas nada, pero acerca del carbón recibíamos una educación exhaustiva. Sé que nuestras minas llevan siendo excavadas durante centurias, que se sitúan en un lugar antes conocido como las Montañas Rocosas. También sé que son especialmente peligrosas debido a la profundidad a la que nuestros mineros tienen que trabajar. Tantos años de extracción han creado un intrincado laberinto de túneles dentro de la montaña, repleto de trampas mortales, como bolsas de gas inflamable que te pueden estallar en la cara en cualquier momento, al contacto con la más leve llamita de la bombona con carburo que los mineros cargan para proporcionarles iluminación en las zonas más profundas, donde es imposible meter electricidad. Eso fue lo que me contaron que le sucedió a mi padre. Luego Gale me ha dado más datos, me ha dicho que aquello no fue accidental. Pero el resultado es el mismo. Su cuerpo y el de sus compañeros quedó reducido a cenizas y yo me quedé sin padre y sin madre al mismo tiempo, a cargo de una hermana pequeña y siendo cabeza de familia con apenas once años. En la escuela nunca comentaron nada sobre otras materias primas. Aunque tampoco se puede decir que en la escuela se dedicaran a tenernos bien informados sobre nada en absoluto.

—En Distrito 13 posee geólogos, topógrafos, gente que controla las ciencias del subsuelo —continúa Drake—. Ellos manejan antiguos mapas sobre cómo es Panem por debajo de la tierra que pisamos. Tenéis que tener en cuenta que el 13 nunca desapareció del todo, ha estado en constantes negociaciones con el Capitolio desde los Días Oscuros, llevan décadas pidiendo a través de amenazas veladas su anexión al Doce, donde obtendrían la oportunidad de vivir en el exterior y hacerse aún más fuertes. Una anexión al 12 no solo supondría una forma de expansión, sino también conseguir la fuerza de trabajo de sus habitantes, expertos mineros en su mayoría. El razonamiento de los líderes del Distrito 13 siempre ha sido que, dada la situación paupérrima del 12 y que ellos les ofrecerían mejores condiciones de vida, sus ciudadanos lo aceptarían de buen grado. Sin embargo, desde el Capitolio siempre han declinado sus ofertas. No querían de ninguna manera ofrecer al 13 la posibilidad de armarse mejor, de hacerse más fuertes y obtener más efectivos humanos en sus filas. Siempre han sido conscientes de la amenaza que supone, desde la rebelión de los Días Oscuros, e incluso antes.

Parece que se ha reanudado el turno de preguntas, pues veo un montón de manos alzadas, como si fueran sus alumnos y Drake el profesor que imparte la clase de Historia Nacional. Vuelve el cuchicheo, pero Drake les pide con un gesto que le permitan continuar y todos lo acatan. Silencio en las sala. Su eminencia está hablando. Ahora clava sus ojos en mí y siento su mirada perforarme, como si tuviera un rayo láser azul eléctrico incrustado en el iris. La muchedumbre lo imita y gira sus cabezas en la misma dirección, buscándome, encontrándome. Yo me encojo sobre mi misma y busco el suelo con los ojos. Ahí está el asunto de las bayas venenosas en mis juegos. Otra vez. Seguro. Me apuesto la cabeza.

—Por otro lado, las revueltas provocadas por el tema del Sinsajo han dado al 13 una excusa para hacer una ofensiva sobre todo Panem —argumenta Drake—. Su lógica de actuación ha sido la siguiente: si no podemos tener el 12, nos quedaremos con todo el país. El 13 fue el responsable de la destrucción de la arena de estos juegos, a modo ofensiva inicial. La respuesta del Capitolio fue la destrucción de su principal objetivo de expansión, es decir, vuestra casa —dice mirándonos a Gale y a mí—. Los líderes del Capitolio pusieron al tanto al alcalde de lo que iba a pasar, pero éste se negó al desalojo, a abandonar su casa, a decir a sus ciudadanos que se marcharan o se rindieran. Snow lo amenazó con aniquilar a algún ser querido, pero el alcalde se mantuvo en sus trece. El resultado fue el asesinato de su única hija. Daños colaterales. Veneno. Un tipo de veneno que facilita la conservación de los tejidos aunque estén muertos. Algo parecido a lo que hacían en algunas culturas de la antigüedad con los cadáveres de sus reyes. La dejaron ahí expuesta para que vosotros la encontrarais, Sinsajo. Así mataban dos pájaros de un tiro, nunca mejor dicho.

Llegados a este punto, no tengo más remedio que estallar. Levanto la mirada del piso, que tiene baldosas blancas y negras, como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez, y junto a ella alzo un dedo acusador que apunta directamente al pecho de Drake.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes decir? —Inquiero fuera de mis casillas—. ¿Qué yo soy responsable de todo este desastre? ¿Qué por mis acciones han destruido el distrito, han matado a Madge? ¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué tienes toda esa información? Y ya que sabes tanto, dinos dónde se encuentra el resto de habitantes del 12—le grito.

Drake no se molesta en cambiar de tono ni de semblante ante mi apasionado arrebato.

–Por supuesto que te culpan Katniss —dice con voz calmada—. Aunque tú no hayas sido el verdadero problema, has sido la excusa. La excusa del Trece para entrar en guerra. La excusa de los ciudadanos de Panem para decidirse por la rebelión. Eres un objetivo por méritos propios desde el momento en que sacaste las bayas en la arena. Puede que no significara nada para ti, pero lo significó todo para muchas personas. Les hiciste dudar, les diste la excusa, les diste esperanza. Por eso estás aquí junto a tu familia o lo que quiera que seáis vosotros dos —añade señalándonos con un par de dedos a Gale y a mí.

Ahí está otra vez el temita de las bayas, el de los primos. Da la impresión de que me perseguirán para siempre. Pero cero patatero sobre lo más importante. Dónde se encuentran mi madre, mi hermana y el resto. Sae, la familia de Peeta, toda la gente del Distrito. Más de ochocientas personas que parecen haberse evaporado en la nada.

Intento que mis pensamientos no tomen esa dirección. Tengo que evitarlo, ya que si me sumerjo en ellos, en la incertidumbre sobre mi familia, seré incapaz de seguir adelante. Gale me sostiene con un brazo en la espalda, lo que me permite erguirme lo suficiente y volver a escuchar. El turno de preguntas se ha reanudado. Ahora habla Connor, con la voz todavía rasgada por el dolor de la muerte de su hermana pequeña hace apenas dos días.

—¿Y cuál es el bando bueno, entonces?

Drake no lo duda, ni siquiera titubea al dar se respuesta:

—Ninguno. Es decir, el bando bueno soy yo y los que me siguen. Así que seguidme. Es una orden.

Bueno, tras esta charla tan didáctica, he descubierto otra cosa sobre su ilustrísima eminencia Drake: es un político consumado. Y además, todo lo que cuenta es maravilloso. Si no tenía suficiente con preocuparme por que el Capitolio quiera hacer croquetas de nuestra carne y caldo con las sobras, ahora resulta que el 13 desea poseernos y convertirnos en sus esclavos para sacar no sé qué material de nuestras minas. La cosa se pone mejor por momentos. Si lo que dice Drake es verdad, si tenemos en nuestra contra al reaparecido Distrito 13, además del Capitolio, esto es una batalla perdida.

—En definitiva, se trata una lucha de poder en la que nosotros, los ciudadanos de Panem, importamos una mierda— apunta Gale en voz alta. Pero la multitud ya se ha dispersado y ha hecho sus propios grupitos.

—Por lo menos ahora la Aldea es nuestra —dice Lukas, quien acaba de unírsenos. Lo bueno de este chico es que siempre busca el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque no lo haya. Da igual el lío que haya montado fuera, no se nos puede olvidar que seguimos metidos en unos Juegos del Hambre. Eso es peligro inmediato lo mires desde donde lo mires.

Gale y Lukas se enzarzan en una charla de la que desconecto enseguida. Hablan sobre política, sobre cuál seria la estrategia ideal por parte de los Distritos para enfrentarse a la doble amenaza y cháchara irrelevante del estilo mientras sigamos aquí metidos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Pego la oreja para ver lo que opinan otros grupitos. Escucho alzarse voces ante las palabras de Drake. Voces contrariadas. Hay muchos de los aquí presentes que jamás se habían cuestionado el poder absoluto del Capitolio sobre Panem. Si lo que Drake cuenta es cierto, ahora tendrán que empezar a hacerlo. ¿Pero dónde quedamos nosotros, los ciudadanos? Estamos metidos en medio como el relleno de un sándwich. Y da igual quién lo haga, pero tarde o temprano nos van a comer.

Drake continúa en su podio y parece que ha comenzado un nuevo turno de preguntas tras una declaración de alguien importante. Su ilustrísima las va contestando con un cierto grado de paciencia, aunque no cuenta nada más acerca de sí mismo. Solo dice que conoce los dos extremos de la balanza (el Trece y el Capitolio, y que ninguno es bueno). Yo también tengo preguntas, a montones, pero permanezco a la escucha tras mi arrebato de hace un momento y también algo alienada, preocupándome por Prim, por Peeta y mi madre, quienes, si las cosas están como cuenta Drake, no se encontrarán a salvo en ningún sitio y debería ser yo quien estuviera con ellos para protegerlos. Echo un vistazo a Gale y sé que ahora mismo se encuentra pensando en lo mismo: su familia. Supongo que la mayoría de los aquí presentes lo hacemos.

Al final resulta que es igual de malo estar dentro que fuera de los Juegos. Tengo. No, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes para ver qué es lo que pasa en realidad. Por lo que me pongo enseguida a elaborar un plan de escape por mí misma. A veces pensar en grupo es un estorbo y sigo sin tener tan claro que unirnos a Drake haya sido la mejor solución del mundo. Desconecto por completo y empiezo a hacer mapas mentales del Distrito 12, a organizar mi cabeza y mis ideas en busca de la mejor forma de huir. Todas ellas me llevan al mismo sitio: el bosque, un lugar que conozco y en el que confío.

En esas estoy, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, cuando me percato de la solución a la que han llegado el resto. De lo que se está hablando ahora mismo:

Las minas.

No por favor, las minas no. Las minas son la peor solución posible.

Las ideas se me nublan y desaparecen todas mis cábalas anteriores. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que quieren que nos encerremos en las minas para morir aplastados por toneladas de tierra. Y al parecer han pasado un montón de cosas durante mi abstracción mental. Como por ejemplo, que han votado. Han votado sobre la mejor opción entre todos los presentes. La primera votación de mi vida y me la he perdido. ¿Y Drake les ha permitido votar? ¿Con la pinta de absolutista que tiene?

—Te has quedado un poco pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? —me pregunta Gale, sentándose a mi lado en el suelo de cuadros. He debido de volver allí sin darme cuenta.

No me sale palabra. Mi respuesta es una negación con la cabeza. Miro al frente y la casa está alborotada. La gente va de acá para allá con sus escasas pertenencias. Yo estoy sentada en una esquina del salón, recostada contra la pared. No sé exactamente como he llegado a este sitio.

—Sé que va a ser difícil para ti, pero es la única opción viable que hemos encontrado. La alambrada está electrificada —me dice Gale. Evidentemente conoce la razón de mi estado a la perfección. Solía enfermarme en cada excursión anual al interior de las minas con el colegio. Y eso que entonces sabía que nos pasearían solo por los túneles más superficiales. Por otro lado, Gale ha estado bajando allí a diario durante todo el año. No deben de aterrarle igual que mí, aunque nuestros padres murieran en el mismo accidente. Al parecer provocado.

Intento hablar pero no me sale la voz, solo un sonido atorado en la garganta, como si tuviera lágrimas acumuladas. Cuando lo consigo pregunto: —¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Lo antes posible. Mañana por la mañana.

—¿Y qué está haciendo la gente?

Sigo viendo a todo el mundo moverse, entrar, salir, hacer grupos por distritos.

—Se están preparando. Algunos se han ido hasta la Cornucopia para comprobar si allí quedaba algo de comida. Iba a ir con ellos, pero visto tu estado, he decidido quedarme. Otros están inspeccionando el resto de viviendas de la Aldea. Drake ha dado órdenes. Necesitamos acumular lo suficiente antes de marcharnos.

De pronto la puerta principal de la casa se abre de golpe y entran por ella varias personas en tromba y con algarabía.

—Mirad lo que hemos encontrado —anuncian Lukas y Violet, mostrando un alijo de botellas de licor blanco. Por lo menos llevan tres cada uno. Han debido de sacarlas de casa de Haymitch.

—Esto se merece una celebración —canturrea Lukas. Creo que ya le ha dado algún sorbo.

Sus palabras me encienden. Me incorporo del suelo para que mi voz suene más alta:

—¿Qué quieres celebrar? —le pregunto a Lukas— ¿Qué estamos en unos Juegos matándonos unos a otros? ¿Qué nos hayan encerrado aquí como en una madriguera, sin comida ni agua y la única forma de escapar sea un agujero en el suelo?

Sé de sobra que Lukas no tiene la culpa y que solo necesita evadirse un rato de toda esta mierda. En realidad todo mi enfado se reduce al tema de tener que entrar en las minas, pero me encaro con él.

—Que los profesionales han huido con el rabo entre las piernas — Lukas le pega un par de tragos a una de las botellas e inmediatamente las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo—. Que ahora la Aldea de la Victoria es nuestra.

—¿Y me puedes explicar para qué queremos la Aldea? ¿Piensas fijar aquí tu residencia de verano o qué?

—Cálmate Katniss —dice. Y se larga con sus botellas.

Nadie me toma en serio a estas alturas, cuando estoy segura de que soy la única voz de la razón.

—¡Entrar en las minas de resaca no es la mejor idea del mundo! —le chillo a su espalda. La resaca no debe ser algo que le moleste, ya que me ignora.

—Tú no puedes beber —escucho que informa Lawrence a su hija—. Eres menor.

Violet hace unos cuantos pucheros, pero luego le responde de mala manera.

—No me hables como si fuera una cría. Haré lo que quiera. Estar aquí dentro nos convierte a todos en igual de adultos —. Ella también se marcha a otra parte con una botella entre las manos.

Por alguna razón camino detrás de Violet. Me siento identificada con su estado de permanente cabreo, además, creo que es la única que puede llegar a entenderme. Si puedo convencerla a ella de que las minas son una locura total, tal vez podamos parar este despropósito uniendo fuerzas.

No obstante, una vez con Violet en la planta de arriba, ninguna dice ni pío. Ni yo sobre las minas ni ella sobre nada en absoluto. No estoy de humor para celebraciones. Creo que he dejado ese punto bastante claro. Pero cuando Violet me pasa la botella le pego un buen sorbo que sabe a rayos y me abrasa la garganta.

Después de unos cuantos tragos más empiezo a ver las cosas de otra manera. Mis pensamientos se calman y nada es tan negro. Tampoco es que sea color rosa, pero por lo menos morado. Me incorporo del suelo, bajo las escaleras sujetándome a la pared y me paseo por la casa amarrada a mi botella como si fuera mi bien más preciado, mientras canturreo una nana típica del 12 para mis adentros.

Drake no bebe nada (me sorprende que permita que lo hagamos el resto. Tiene ebrio a todo el escuadrón). Gale bebe muy poco, pero yo me pongo fina. Le acabas cogiendo el gusto a la sensación de ingravidez que te deja este veneno incoloro. Lo que siento no se parece para nada a la felicidad, pero sí a una especie de ausencia, de vacío interior. Comienzo a pensar en Haymitch y me siento más cerca de él, como si fuéramos viejos camaradas que se reencuentran.

De repente Gale me quita la botella de la mano con muy malas formas.

—Eh, es mío —le reprendo.

—Ya no.

Intento recuperarla, pero Gale la sujeta por encima de su cabeza, donde no puedo llegar, pues es mucho mucho más alto que yo. Ahora mismo me parece un gigante. Me empiezo a marear de dar saltitos y mirar hacia arriba.

—Eres una cosa seria —eso dijo Lukas de él una vez, y tenía toda la razón. Mi amigo es un soso de narices—. Buscaré otra.

—Pues vas lista.

—Haymitch querría compartirlas conmigo.

—Haymitch las querría todas para él. Si existía la posibilidad de que te mandara algún regalo, ya la has perdido.

Me quedo pensando en esto último que ha dicho, a pesar del alcohol.

—¿Crees que Haymitch está en disposición de enviar regalos?

Gale pasa de mi pregunta, pero me agarra por debajo de las rodillas y me sube a cuestas. Empieza a moverse de acá para allá. Sube las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto—. Me estoy mareando.

—No se te ocurra vomitarme encima. Mañana vas a tener una resaca de órdago.

Odio a Gale. De verdad que lo odio. Es un aguafiestas. Aun así recuesto la cabeza en su hombro mientras me lleva en volandas, le huelo el pelo. Todavía huele a champú de cítricos, el mismo que usaba en el capitolio, pues allí olía igual. ¿Cómo puede conservar el olor después de tantos días sin ducharnos? Noto como me deposita con suavidad en un lugar poco mullido y más bien frío que deduzco es el suelo. Me da igual, me está entrando un sueño increíble, puedo dormir en cualquier parte.

—Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo —me dice.

—No hace falta que vuelvas —le contesto, todavía molesta porque me haya quitado la botella de las manos. Gale se marcha. Yo tardo medio segundo en dormir.

En mitad de la noche me despiertan unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la parte inferior de la vivienda, como los gruñidos de un animal hambriento frete a su presa. Veo cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo, roncando, durmiendo a pierna suelta. El alcohol ha tenido un efecto galvánico sobre nosotros, y a mí me palpita el cerebro como si dentro estuviera tocando la banda municipal. Espero que haya alguien vigilando el lugar y el sabelotodo de Drake no haya permitido que nos quedemos desprotegidos.


End file.
